Cuando menos se espera
by Positive Young Lady
Summary: Siempre dicen que un bebé es una bendición, ¿no? Sin embargo, para los ojos de algunos no siempre lo es.
1. Chapter 1

Sentado en la mesera, Steve miraba a los más pequeños arreglando sus cosas para ir a la escuela. Bueno, sus hijos ya no eran tan pequeños. María se dio cuenta de la edad de diez años, era toda una pequeña señorita usando su vestido de color rojo con puntos blancos. Mientras que Harley, solo dos años mayor que ella, se encargaba de supervisar que en su mochila estuvimos todos los cómics que comprendieron durante el verano. Por otro lado, se refiere a Peter, el chico de 17 años que se refiere a su celular. Suspiró orgulloso, su primogénito ya estaba a pasos de abandonar la secundaria. De hecho, la semana pasada le había informado acerca de las posibles opciones para ir a la universidad. Su pequeño alfa había crecido tanto. Todavía recuerda cuando era un pequeño que todavía había que acompañar para ir al baño.

-¿Tienen todo listo, chicos?

-si- entre los más jóvenes- ¿Es necesario ir al primer día de clases? Siempre podríamos ir a la próxima semana.

-claro que no- dijo el alfa cruzándose de brazos- ninguno de mis hijos faltara el primer día de escuela.

-no insistan chicos-dijo Peter tomando su mochila –ya llevo años intentándolo.

En eso, el sonido de la bocina del autobús interrumpió la amena charla.

-ya llegó el autobús –dijo Steve abriéndose paso hacia la puerta- vamos, no quiero que lleguen tarde.

-nunca lo hacemos- dijo Harley con desgano- al menos no contigo.

Antes de que los niños cruzaran la puerta, Steve les bloqueó la pasada. Los niños alzaron la vista para su padre sonriente.

-No se irán sin despedirse de mí.

-Papá por favor- reprochó Harley- ¿No podemos simplemente irnos?

-por supuesto que no.

Steve se agachó hacia la altura de sus hijos y se besó sus mejillas. Mientras que María aceptaba gustosa el afecto de su padre. En cuanto se despidió de los dos menores, los dejó ir.

-que tengan un buen día.

-adiós papi- dijo María antes de subirse al autobús y desaparecer por el interior de este.

Steve no despegó la mirada hasta que el autobús desapareció de su vista. Con una sonrisa en la cara, adentró a su hogar y cerró la puerta.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo piensas en marcharte? - se publicó la alfa mientras miraba a Peter colocándose la chaqueta.

-ahora mismo papá. Solo le estaba mirando a Ned para juntarnos a fuera de la escuela.

-entiendo- dijo Steve recargándose en la pared- que tengas un buen día, hijo.

-tú también, papá- dijo el joven castaño abrazándolo- por cierto, ¿papá todavía no ha despertado?

-Lo dejes dormir un poco más de tiempo. Hoy es su día libre.

-ya veo. Le hablaré más tarde para ver cómo se encuentra.

Sin más Peter abandonó la estancia y emprendió camino hacia la preparatoria. En cuanto a, escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, Steve se quedó pensando en las palabras de su hijo. Él también había notado que Tony se importaría. Luego de estar cerca de veinte años con su esposo, usted también sabía una vez en sus mañas.

Fue entonces cuando el rey de Roma hizo su aparición bajando por las escaleras. Todavía no se cambia la pijama y arrastraba sus pies con pereza. Vio cómo se rascaba su descuidada barba y daba uno que otro bostezo. Su cabello con un contenido de canas lucia alborotado. Para los ojos de cualquier persona, Tony parecería desaliñado de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, para los ojos de Steve, era el hombre más bello y atractivo en la faz de la tierra.

-¿Y se fueron los niños?

-Se han hecho apenas unos minutos.

Tony se acercó a su esposo, y rodeó ambos brazos sobre sus hombros.

-por fin solos- dijo el omega besando una de sus mejillas- no quiero sonar cruel, pero no parece que llegara el día en que empezaran las clases.

-No seas así amor- dijo Steve tomando su esposo por la cintura.

-pero es la verdad. Lo que sí sé, lo que sí sé, pero cuando llegue el verano nuestra privacidad se esfuma.

Steve recargó su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de su esposo. Hundiendo su nariz y deleitándose de su fragancia. Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese aroma que hace bastante tiempo no se aparecía.

-¿Ya desayunaste? –Preguntó a Tony separándose de Steve- despertar con un hambre de un todo el regimiento.

-¿Quieres que te prepares algo en especial?

-Llevo días queriendo comer Hotcakes con mucha nutella.

Steve sacó la harina mientras Tony se sentaba en la mesera y tomaba un trozo de pan para llevarlo a la boca. La alfa miró de reojo como su omega comía con ganas. En eso dijo:

-¿Quieres que prepares tu café favorito?

El rubio esperó la afirmación.

-No tengo ganas de tomar café, la última vez que tomé la acidez.

Eso fue lo que basta para confirmar lo que sospecha hace unas semanas. El celo de Tony había sido hace menos de tres meses. Con Peter, Harley y María, tengo una buena experiencia para saber si su omega estaba en estado o no. Sin embargo, esto era algo distinto. Tony no había sido presentado ni náuseas ni mareos, solo ligeros dolores de estómago. Aun así, los antojos ya estaban presentes.

-Voy a darme una ducha mientras preparas el desayuno. Te juro que no tarde.

Tony desapareció de la sala dejando a Steve solo con sus conclusiones.

Su esposo era una persona que amaba comer cosas dulces, pero no a deshoras. Las últimas noches lo había sorprendido comiendo una dona a las tres de la mañana. Al principio lo había pasado por alto, ya que, Tony las amaba. Sin embargo, ahora siempre se comía un chocolate o un brownie antes de irse a dormir.

Steve se envió en el mesón y el apoyo a su brazo pensativo sobre su barbilla.

Todavía recuerda cuando Bruce le dijo que María sería la última memoria que tendría. Actualmente con 42 años las posibilidades eran casi nunca. Era por esa razón que una posibilidad de un nuevo embarazo era algo que lo sorprendió a estas alturas. Sin embargo, las pruebas no estaban claras.

Hace dos o tres días, cuando los niños fueron a visitar la casa de la tía Pimienta, el matrimonio tuvo un tiempo para estar a solas y reencontrarse. Durante el día, lo sentimos bastante bien. En esta ocasión, Tony le hizo una invitación a lo más tentador en la tienda. Lo tenía fresco en la mente. Todavía graba las maravillas de su esposo. Su piel caliente siendo tocada por sus dedos. Mientras tanto, se trataba de una nueva cosa que se ve fuera de lugar. Si bien, su esposo nunca tuvo un cuerpo ejercitado como el suyo, esta vez se notó un poco más que otras veces. De hecho, podríamos agregar que había acumulado unos cuantos kilos en el abdomen, haciéndolo lucir hinchado y suave. Por razones obvias, ni siquiera se comentó a su marido,

Sin embargo, la prueba que más delataba era su aroma. El característico aroma a café cargado había sido reemplazado por el dulce aroma de leche con miel. Característica propia de alguien que está gestando. Steve cerró los ojos sobre la idea de tener un nuevo integrante en la familia. No estaría mal, pensó para sí mismo. Él siempre quiso tener una numerosa familia. Además, tener un bebé seria como volver a los tiempos en que eran padres primarios.

-ojala fuera una niña –susurró Steve.

El problema sería tratar un Tony sobre su nuevo descubrimiento.

-Steve- dijo Tony haciendo su aparición con el cabello húmedo- creo que el gas se acabó, de hecho, el agua comenzó a salir tibia.

-Más tarde cambio el galón, cariño.

El rubio lo observó. Era increíble el cambio que podía ofrecer una ducha en Tony. El hombre lucia tan fresco como una lechuga. Suspiró como enamorado. Su esposo era más guapo que no podía existir.

-siéntate, ya tengo el desayuno listo.

-que rico se ve todo, Steve- dijo Tony sentándose en la mesa. Rápidamente tomó unos cuantos panecillos, y sostuvo el frasco de nuez. Steve solo miraba como su esposo comía como si no hubiera sido hecho en años.

-¿Y tú no vas vas a comer? -Preguntó Tony con la boca llena.

-No tengo mucha hambre.

-genial, más para mí- dijo El hombre, por Dios, Steve. Esto te quedo maravilloso.

El alfa recibió los halagos, pero no dijo nada. Se ha visto pensativo. ¿Cómo decirle a su esposo que otra vez estaba en la cinta? En algún momento tendrán que dar cuenta.

El omega se ha convertido en una mirada preocupada. Dejó de comer por un momento y lo llamó:

-Steve –dijo el castaño tratando de llamar su atención -¿sucede algo?

Steve salió de sus pensamientos y observó a su esposo, el cual esperaba una respuesta. Respiró hondo, lo mejor sería contarle de una vez todo esto.

-así es- dijo Steve rascándose la cabeza un poco nervioso- quería comentarte new new que descubrí.

-¿Algo nuevo? ¿Es algo malo? –Preguntó sintiendo como la preocupación de su esposo si estaba contagiando.

-no, bueno, depende- dijo tratando de como exponer el tema- no sé cómo lo tomarás.

-oh no, Steve- dijo Tony apretando los puños- ¿Te acostaste con una mujer?

-¡¿What?! –Preguntó Steve levantándose abruptamente de la mesa- ¿Por qué dices eso ?! ¡Tú sabes que sería incapaz de hacer infiel!

-lo sé, cariño. Perdón- dijo Tony levantándose por los hombros y los padres solos que muy preocupados, tus feromonas son bastante claras.

\- Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así, Anthony Stark-Rogers- dijo un tanto dolido el alfa.

-perdóname- contestó apenado al desconfiar de su esposo- pero vamos. ¿Qué puede ser tan preocupante para que estés así?

Steve se quedó callado unos cuantos segundos. Esto se hace más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Tony, amor- dijo con suavidad tu mano e invitándonos a decir nuevamente- ¿Qué opinas si te digo, donde caben cinco caben seis?

La cocina se quedó en completo silencio, un silencio rotundo. Steve escribió como la mano de su omega se endurecía con cada segundo.

-¿No me digas que Peter pretende hacernos abuelos? ¿Por Dios, dejó embarazada a una chica?

-¿What? ¡No amor!

-¿Él te lo dijo? -Preguntó Tony decepcionado- siempre tuvo más confianza contigo que yo, y por supuesto no tengas en cuenta las agallas de la muerte del padre. Dios santo, ni siquiera ha terminado la preparatoria.

-Tony, Peter no embarazo a nadie- dijo Steve tratando de the omega se calmara, ni siquiera tiene novia. No se trata de él, sino de ti.

-¿De mí? –Preguntó a Tony consternado- ¿de qué hablas?

Steve respiró hondo y profundo. Tragó su saliva sintiendo el peligro venir encima.

-Tony, amor- dijo el rubio acariciando con amor el dorso de la mano- ¿No has notado nada diferente en ti?

-¿En mi? ¿Como que?

-mmmmm ... Por ejemplo, no has notado que estas más cansado de lo habitual? ¿O que duermes más de la cuenta?

Tony se quedó petrificado antes de que su esposo intentara insinuar. Steve Continúo.

-¿De cómo estas comiendo por la madrugada? ¿Qué es lo mismo que lo normal?

-¿Estuviste espiándome? -Preguntó ofendido el omega.

-Tony, no te espié. Pero, ¿qué se puede hacer? Bueno, pero ese no es el punto.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas decir, Steve?

-¡Que creo que estas esperando otro bebé!

Con eso el silencio rotundo regresó nuevamente. El rubio observó cómo Tony empalideció de pronto y comenzó con la cabeza.

-Y no es que lo crea. Estas esperando otro hijo mío. Estoy completamente seguro.

-debes estar equivocado- dijo el omega levantándose de la silla y comenzó a dar vueltas por la pequeña cocina- debes estar mal.

-lo dudo, tony. Las señales no son equivocas. Tu aroma me lo confirmó hoy. Hueles igual que cuando estabas esperando a Peter, Harley y María.

-Tus sentidos deben estar atrofiados por la edad, Steve. Además, recuerda que Bruce dijo que ya no había posibilidades.

\- Puede que se haya equivocado.

Tony se quedó mirando y nuevamente comenzó con su estado de negación.

-No, debes estar mal- dijo el omega saliendo de la cocina.

Steve lo siguió y vio como más bajo tomó el cardigan y la bufanda que se encuentran en el perchero.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A trabajar por supuesto.

-pero si hoy es tu día libre.

-bueno, me dieron ganas de trabajar. Tú también tienes que ir a trabajar, dijo Tony tomando las llaves y abriendo la puerta, espero que te desvenidos esas ideas tuyas acerca de un posible bebé.

-pero Tony.

-No, nada que Tony. No tengo ganas de hablar ahora.

El rubio cerró los ojos ante el portazo que había dado su esposo. Suspiró con cansancio. Esto terminó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y eso no comenzó.

Hola a todos, hace bastante tiempo que no escribía una historia. La universidad no me ha dejado hacerlo pero por fin encontré una instancia para retomar. Esta historia surgió gracias a un vídeo que vi un vídeo en facebook y de un capitulo de Malcolm. Y pensé que seria una buena idea escribir algo así. Lo mas seguro es que sea una historia corta que no pase mas alla de los tres o cuatro capitulos. Ojala les guste tanto como a mi. Quedo atenta a sus comentarios.

Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Los teléfonos no paraban de sonar. Pepper tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla de su notebook. O eso era lo que hacía antes de que sintiera un estruendo proveniente de la entrada de la oficina. Fijó sus ojos grises en Tony, que había llegado con los nervios de punta. La rubia se le quedo mirando con la ceja alzada y esperando una buena explicación de porqué se encontraba hoy en la oficina.

-¿Qué haces…- intentó preguntar la rubia. Sin embargo, el castaño la interrumpió abruptamente.

-no me hagas preguntas.

Con el ceño fruncido, la alfa se quedó observando intrigada el humor del contador. Se levantó para intentar hablar con él. Estaba a punto de llegar y tomarle el hombro. Sin embargo, una fragancia invadió sus fosas nasales. Era tan penetrante que incluso atinó a taparse la nariz. Era tan poco usual el aroma dulzón en el castaño, que solo podía ser una cosa.

-Tony, tú….

El castaño la miró con pánico. No, no otro alfa no. Simplemente el mundo no podía estar confabulando contra él.

-no menciones ni una sola palabra, Potts - le advirtió Tony.

-Tony tienes que tranquilizarte

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice sabiendo que tú y Steve piensan lo mismo?

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-no, no me he dado cuenta. Simplemente yo no estoy esperando.

-pero Tony, es obvio. Se siente desde kilómetros.

-no, ustedes están…-dijo el hombre siendo interrumpido por algo- están…

La rubia se le quedo mirando expectante. Atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Tony?

-yo…

Y sin más, el castaño salió disparado hacia la puerta del baño. Virginia fue corriendo a socorrerlo. Sin embargo el portazo le llego casi frente a su cara. Curiosa ante la situación, puso su oído en la superficie de la puerta. Las arcadas no se hicieron de esperar. Y por supuesto las maldiciones provenientes del omega.

. . .

-con más rapidez chicos, el tiempo se acaba- dijo Steve sosteniendo el cronometro.

Las personas dentro del gimnasio terminaban de completar el circuito. Los hombres y mujeres sudorosos daban todo en el último minuto que quedaba. Todo terminó cuando la alarma en el cronometro se hizo presente. Las respiraciones agitadas se escucharon dentro de la sala y Steve dio por terminada la rutina.

-tómense cinco minutos de descanso.

Los presentes abandonaron el lugar para dirigirse hacia los baños. Desde un rincón de la habitación, apareció una figura que había estado observando hace un buen rato el entrenamiento.

-¿me vas a contar lo que paso en la mañana? –Preguntó la pelirroja de brazos cruzados-porque créeme que tu cara al llegar no fue una de las mejores.

Steve se volteo para observar a la pelirroja, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa.

-mejor hablemos afuera ¿sí?

-algo me dice que tiene que ver con tu querido esposo- dijo la mujer dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-siempre tiene que ver con Tony- dijo el rubio abandonando el gimnasio.

La pelirroja lo invitó a sentarse en la banca que se encontraba en el pequeño jardín de afuera. Cruzó las piernas esperando a que el alfa fuera quien iniciase la conversación. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que Steve hablara.

-Tony está en cinta.

Natasha no pareció ni siquiera inmutarse ante la noticia.

-¿Por qué no dices nada?- preguntó Steve.

-pensé que era algo más grave. ¿Es que acaso no es deseado?

-por supuesto que lo es. Cualquier hijo mío y de Tony sin importar las circunstancias, será deseado. Que sea una sorpresa lo hace distinto.

-¿entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-es que Tony no quiere aceptarlo.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Es que acaso no lo quiere?

-no es que no lo quiera, es que simplemente niega que está en cinta.

-ohhhh, entiendo- dijo Natasha fijando su vista en el suelo- pues, tienes que demostrarle que lo está. Y listo.

-si tan solo fuera tan fácil como suena.

-tiene que hacerlo algún dia. De todas formas el bebé tendrá que nacer en algún momento ¿no? Yo creo que es mejor que se haga la idea ahora de que tendrá un cuarto hijo, a que se lo haga cuando entre en labor de parto.

-mientras más pronto mejor.

-así es.

Steve suspiró cansadamente dejando su cabeza entre sus piernas. Natasha lo miraba con un poco de compasión.

-felicidades Steve. De nuevo serás papá.

. . .

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos cuando se escuchó el pestillo de la puerta del baño siendo quitado. Pepper, completamente calmada, esperaba a Tony con las piernas cruzadas y con una taza de té de jazmín. Apenas la puerta se abrió, el castaño apareció con una cara de pocos amigos. Las ojeras se encontraban muy marcadas y unas finas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente.

-¿te encuentras bien?

-si…-dijo Tony sentándose en su escritorio mientras se masajeaba suavemente su frente- me sentí mareado de pronto, eso es todo.

-ten- dijo la mujer extendiéndole la pequeña taza- esto te ayudara a que afirmes un poco el estómago.

El omega miró el contenido de la taza sin muchos ánimos de beberlo. El olor a jazmín se le hacia repugnante. Dejó la taza en un rincón y encendió su notebook para distraerse por el momento. Sin embargo, la alfa lo miraba exigiendo una explicación.

-si no es un bebé como tú dices. ¿Entonces qué es?

-yo creo que es una simple gastritis. Eso me pasa por comer mucho en la mañana.

-oh una gastritis- dijo la rubia con un toque de ironía- recuerdo que mi hermana también dijo que tenía una gastritis. El próximo mes la gastritis cumple 23 años.

-amaneciste graciosa, Pepper.

-¿Por qué mejor no vas donde Bruce y te quitas tus dudas?

-no, yo confió en lo que dijo Bruce hace unos años atrás. Además, tú sabes que no me gustan las visitas al médico.

-pues en algún momento tendrás que ir, querido.

Tony resopló al igual que un niño. Se negaba a creer que ella y Steve tuvieran la razón. Además, si estuviera esperando, él lo hubiera sabido primero que nadie. Lo hizo con los últimos tres.

-tranquilo, Tony- dijo Pepper acariciando el cabello alborotado de su amigo- un bebé siempre es una bendición.

-guárdate esa frase de madre chapada a la antigua – dijo Tony disgustado- y por favor, entiende. Es una simple gastritis.

-sí, si, como tú quieras, querido.

La mujer se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios. Era tan entretenido llevarle la contra al omega cuando sabía que era él que estaba equivocado.

. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Estacionó el auto con cuidado, y retiró las llaves. Desde su punto de referencia, podía ver las sombras de María y Harley a través de las cortinas. Sonrió con cariño. Sus hijos eran lo que más amaba en este mundo.

Descendió del auto encaminándose por el pasillo de margaritas que decoraban el ingreso a su hogar. En cuanto llegó unos delgados brazos rodearon su cintura.

-bienvenido papá- dijo María recibiéndolo con cariño- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-lo bastante bien, linda. ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué tal tu primer día de escuela?

-igual que todos los demás- dijo Harley unos metros más allá-aburrido como siempre.

El chico apareció con dos mochilas, Steve se quedó mirando a su hijo sin entender que hacía con ellas.

-¿van a salir a alguna parte?

-la tía Pepper nos invitó a pasar la noche en su casa.

-¿ah si?- preguntó Steve. Vio a su hija asentir con entusiasmo- ¿papá Tony lo sabe?

-si. Ella prefirió que fuéramos a su casa, ya que, papá se encuentra un poco malito.

-¿Qué tiene? –preguntó el alfa preocupado.

-según él una gastritis- dijo Harley- de hecho, no comió nada desde que llegó.

-entiendo.

-creo que ya llegó tía Pepper –dijo María observando desde la ventana. Steve la siguió, y en efecto, la rubia se encontraba bajando del vehículo.

-vengan, los ayudare a llevar sus mochilas.

María fue la primera en salir y saludar a su querida tía, la cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Harley la saludó de paso. Mientras los niños se sentaban en la parte trasera del auto, la rubia acompañó a Steve a dejar las mochilas en el portaequipaje.

-¿Cómo estuvo durante el dia?

-bueno, tú sabes. Siempre haciendo de todo una tragedia griega- dijo la mujer mirando los ojos del rubio- esta irascible, Steve. Y desgraciadamente eres el único que puede lidiar con su humor.

-gracias cuidar a los niños.

-no tienes por qué agradecerme. Yo y Happy amamos estar con nuestros sobrinos. No nos son ninguna molestia.

Steve asintió y miró a sus hijos a través de la ventana. Entonces dijo:

-¿saben algo de Peter?

María bajó el vidrio de la ventana y habló:

-va a pasar la noche en la casa de Ned. Tenía que hacer un proyecto de ciencias.

-entiendo- dijo Steve tomando el suave rostro de su hija y repartiendo besos a lo largo de toda esta- cuídense, ¿sí? No hagan rabiar a la tía Pepper.

-nos portaremos bien, papá- dijo María extendiendo su dedo pulgar- cuida de papá por nosotros.

-eso haré.

Steve observó como el auto negro se alejó hasta doblar por la esquina. Miró su hogar y armándose de valor ingresó a ella.

Su habitación estaba en penumbras, de hecho, lo único que había de iluminación era la parte inferior de la puerta del baño. Lo más probable es que Tony se encontrara adentro, lidiando con su supuesta gastritis. Escuchó el correr del agua y esperó unos cuantos segundos. Entonces, frente a sus ojos apareció su esposo. Tenía la mirada cansada y un poco irritada. Su semblante no pareció cambiar al ver a su alfa.

-¿hace cuánto llegaste? –preguntó Tony sin ánimos.

-hace solo unos minutos. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien-dijo Tony apoyándose en el marco de la puerta- estupendo podría agregar.

-Tony, sé que es difícil para ti asimilar esto, pero tenemos que despejar nuestras dudas.

El omega observó como el alfa le tendió una prueba de embarazo. Ladeó los ojos con desagrado y cruzó sus brazos.

-¿de verdad piensas que lo estoy?

-podría apostar todo lo que tengo a que lo estas.

Tony le quitó la prueba de las manos y de manera desafiante le dijo:

-ahora mismo te demuestro que te equivocas- dijo Tony ingresando al baño- prepárate para tragarte tus palabras, cariño.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y miró la prueba de embarazo que sostenía entre sus manos. Dios, ni siquiera él se creía lo que estaba diciendo.

. . .

Los últimos cinco minutos parecieron toda una eternidad. Dejó la prueba reposar en el lavaplatos y salió del baño a esperar. Se sentó en el borde de la cama haciéndole compañía a su esposo. Estaba nervioso. Peor que cuando estaba esperando a Peter. Steve lo miraba sin saber que hacer o como tratarlo. Lo mejor era callar y esperar a que pasara el tiempo.

Tony miraba cada cinco segundos el reloj. Mientras que Steve solo miraba sus manos.

Cuando por fin la espera terminó, el omega se levantó de la cama a la siga del alfa. Temeroso, abrió la puerta del baño y se adentró a él. Podía sentir como el corazón le retumbaba como loco. No quería mirar la prueba. Rogaba porque Steve estuviera completamente equivocado.

Sin embargo, no lo estaba.

La prueba estaba ahí, con las distinguidas dos marcas.

La noticia llegó como un balde de agua fría en todo su cuerpo. Steve también la miró. Y luego miró a su esposo, quien parecía aturdido. De pronto sintió como el ambiente se puso tenso y pesado. Tony se estaba sintiendo preocupado, y su aroma lo delataba. El rubio observó como el castaño salió del baño para pasearse a lo largo de la habitación matrimonial. Steve no hacía más que mirarlo.

-no- dijo Tony tomándose la barbilla en un acto de preocupación- no, esto debe estar mal.

-cariño, acabamos de verlo. Tú estas…

-lo sé, estoy jodidamente preñado Rogers- dijo Tony enfadado – tú y tu maldita fertilidad nos meten siempre en problemas.

El omega se sentó en el borde de la cama ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Steve corrió acompañarlo.

-cariño, escúchame. No veas esto como algo malo. Todo va a estar bien.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Steve? –preguntó Tony intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar-definitivamente esto se sale de nuestros planes. Se supone que yo había cerrado la fábrica después de María. Yo ya no veía mi vida con más bebés.

-tampoco la mía. Créeme que esto también me toma por sorpresa, pero tienes que calmarte.

-¿cómo quieres que me calme? Vamos a tener otro hijo, Steve- dijo Tony mirando fijamente el piso. Se sentía aterrado ante el giro que estaba dando su vida- Steve, escucha. Apenas podemos con tres niños. Nosotros ya no somos tan jóvenes. Ya entramos a los cuarenta, no tenemos la misma vitalidad ni las mismas energías para criar a otro bebé más. Nuestros sueldos no darán abasto para los gastos que implica un bebé ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?

Tony sollozaba histérico y su cuerpo entero parecía temblar. En ese momento, ante los ojos de Steve, el omega lucia igual de desamparado que cuando se enteraron de la existencia de Peter.

-cariño, escúchame- dijo Steve tomando el rostro de su esposo entre sus grandes manos- tienes que estar tranquilo. Vamos a hacerlo como siempre lo hemos hecho. ¿Te acuerdas cuando íbamos a tener a Peter? Teníamos apenas 25 años. Ambos éramos jóvenes y pensamos que nuestra vida se derrumbaría ante la llegada de Peter. Pero no fue así. Obviamente tuvimos nuestros altos y bajos pero de alguna forma salimos adelante. Lo hicimos con Peter y lo mismo hicimos con los que vinieron, como con Harley y María. Y también lo haremos con los que vendrán en el futuro.

Tony lo escuchaba atentamente, agarrándose de manera firme de las muñecas de su esposo.

-puede que tengas razón. No somos tan jóvenes como antes. De hecho hasta canas nos han salido y a veces no duele la espalda. Pero tenemos más experiencias en cuanto a crianza. Y no será tan difícil como la primera vez. Además, no estamos solos. Tenemos a nuestros hijos, y también a nuestros amigos, que de seguro querrán consentirlo y quererlo.

-siempre eres tan optimista, Steve.

-alguien tiene que serlo, cariño- dijo el rubio acariciando la mejilla húmeda de su esposo- te prometo, que todo estará bien, amor. Hare todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para que todo salga bien. Me preocupare de que ni a ti, ni a los niños, ni a este pequeño angelito les falte nada.

El castaño sintió como los labios tibios del alfa besaron con vehemencia sus frías manos. Maldición, pensó Tony para sí mismo. ¿Por qué Steve ser tan jodidamente romántico? Era el único hombre que lo podía hacer sentir seguro con sus palabras llenas de aliento, cariño y amor.

-me volveré insoportable.

-lo sé.

-también estaré muy pero muy sensible.

-eso también lo sé.

-también me pondré muy pero muy gordo.

-unos kilos de mas no te vendrían mal- dijo Steve afianzando el contacto entre sus manos- no importa cuántos peros me pongas. De cualquier forma, yo seguiré amándote igual o más de lo que lo hice la primera vez que te lo mencione. Y si te sientes inseguro, te recordare cuanto sea necesario el cuanto te amo.

-oh Steve- dijo Tony abrazando a su esposo- no sé qué haría sin ti. Te amo tanto, Steve.

-yo también te amo.

Steve tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de su esposo y de manera gentil, se acercó besando suavemente sus labios. Un beso calmado y sumamente armonioso, que transmitió el amor que se tenían.


	4. Chapter 4

Sus ojos se pasaron por todos los rincones de la habitación. Los y las omegas esperaban pacientes a que nombraran su turno. Tony se mordió el labio inferior y se cruzó de brazos con indignación. No podía creer que pasaría por esto de nuevo. Simplemente todavía no se hacia la idea. Durante bastante tiempo estuvo convencido con la idea de que su querida María sería el último bebé del matrimonio. La temperada de cambiar pañales, de estar despierto a las tantas de la madrugada intentando consolar a un pequeño era algo del pasado. Algo que no iba a volver a pasar al menos no en esta vida. Sin embargo, ahí estaba otra vez. Haciendo la espera de que Bruce lo recibiera en el consultorio. Volteo su mirada hacia su alfa, el cual miraba concentrado un tríptico médico. Podía observar cómo se dibuja en sonrisa en su rostro.

Maldito alfa hormonal, pensó Tony para sus adentros. Claro, como él no tenía que llevar el bebé consigo, ni sentir los dolores de espalda, ni hinchazón en los pies. Si fuera por el tendrían un equipo de futbol como familia.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la mujer que se encontraba frente suyo. La mujer joven de pelo negro, leía concentrada la revista de maternidad que tenía entre los dedos. Bajó los ojos hacia el vientre pronunciado de la dama. Cerró los ojos sintiendo frustración. No podía creer que nuevamente engordaría como ballena. Lo peor es que ya estaba pasando. La camisa que traía puesta le quedaba un poco justa. Y eso, que le había quedado suelta hace unas semanas atrás. También ya podía sentir el contenido de grasa acumularse en sus caderas. Era obvio que las donas que había comido durante las madrugadas le iban a pasar factura en su cuerpo en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, él no sabía que esa gordura no se trataría únicamente por la comida, sino, que era por otro cosa. Pensar que todo el esfuerzo por mantener la figura que había logrado obtener se iría al caño con otro bebé.

-¿señor Rogers? –escuchó una voz que lo distrajo de las maldiciones que le profesaba a su esposo.

-cariño, creo que nos toca.

Con desgano, Tony levantó su trasero de la incómoda silla de plástico. Steve tomó de la mano de Tony y ambos se adentraron al oscuro pasillo.

El castaño observó cómo su alfa lo tomaba firmemente entre sus dedos. Era increíble cuan seguro lo hacía sentir solo con su presencia. Si estuviera atravesando esto solo, lo más seguro es que estaría hecho un manojo de nervios.

El rubio tocó la puerta y escuchó un bajo adelante desde el interior de la sala. En cuanto cruzaron la puerta, Bruce los esperaba con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-Hola chicos, hace tiempo que no los veía.

-ohh, yo también te extrañe Bruce- dijo Tony de manera irónica- te extrañe tanto, ¿y sabes qué hice? Me embarace de nuevo con tal de verte de nuevo.

-Tony- dijo Steve entre dientes- también es un gusto verte, Bruce.

-es bueno saber que al menos uno de los dos no me odia- mencionó el doctor acomodándose los lentes-

-oh no, yo no te odio Bruce- dijo Tony sentándose en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio del doctor- Es solo que todo esto me toma por sorpresa.

-créeme que a mi igual. Bueno, pero por algo existen los milagros ¿no? -dijo Bruce levantadose del escritorio- ¿Por qué mejor no se acomodan para ver cómo está el pequeño?

Apenas el beta dio la instrucción, Steve se mostró dispuesto a proseguir con la revisión. Tony le siguió pero no con la misma vigorosidad que su esposo. Se acostó en la camilla con ayuda del alfa y se levantó camisa negra que traía puesta.

-el otro día me dijiste que tu celo fue hace tres meses, ¿no? –mencionó el doctor poniéndose los guantes quirúrgicos.

-si.

-lo más seguro es que ese sea tu tiempo de gestación.

El doctor aplicó un poco de gel sobre el vientre del castaño, quien se retorció ante lo frio que estaba el líquido.

-olvidaba lo extraño que se siente- comentó el omega un poco incómodo.

-lo siento. Por cierto, ¿has sentido nauseas o mareos?

-la verdad es que casi nada. Si no hubiera sido por Steve, créeme que no estaríamos aquí.

-solo fue su aroma lo que lo delató. Y también los refrigerios nocturnos.

-bueno, ahora lo confirmaremos.

Los tres enfocaron su vista en la pantalla que tenían en frente. Por el momento no se veía nada, de hecho unas circunferencias algo extrañas lograban distinguirse. Steve era el que más prestaba atención. Tony miraba la pantalla analítico, esperando a que algo apareciera. En eso, escuchó un extraño sonido que se presentó en la sala.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? –preguntó Tony.

-ahí esta- dijo el beta acentuando en aparato en una parte especifica del vientre del castaño- lo encontramos.

-¿ahí está?- preguntó Steve señalando el pequeña masa en el centro de la pantalla.

-así es, Steve. Ahí se encuentra tu retoño.

-entonces, lo que estamos escuchando es...

-es su corazón, Steve- dijo Tony con los ojos fijos en la extraña figura que se presentaba- es nuestro pequeño.

Tenia que admitir que se sentía emocionado. De hecho, el característico nudo se formó en su garganta. Era increíble como ese extraño sentimiento aparecía cada vez que se daba cuenta de la existencia de uno de sus hijos. El amor desinteresado e incondicional hacia alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Se mordió un costado de su boca. Otra vez, un pequeño angelito se estaba alojando dentro de su ser. Se sentía dichoso en saber que podría traer otro maravilloso ser a la vida. Las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes. Sin embargo, se aguantó. No le gustaba llorar en público. En lugar de eso, apretó con suavidad la mano de su esposo.

-presenta un corazón bastante fuerte- dijo Bruce analizando lo que veía- y según las medidas, debe tener casi doce semanas.

Tony alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos cristalinos de su esposo, el cual hacia un gran esfuerzo por no derramar ni una sola lagrima. Al igual que él, su esposo estaba emocionado.

-los dejo para que hablen – dijo Bruce mirando a la pareja y se dirigió hacia la salida del cuarto- Regresaré con las copias de la ecografía. Por cierto, felicidades.

La pareja se quedó en silencio. Sentían el pecho hinchado de felicidad. En eso Tony habló:

-tenías razón. Vamos a tener un bebé, Steve.

El nombrado sonrió ante la respuesta de su esposo. Tomó una silla y se sentó quedando a su altura.

-ahora que lo pienso mejor- agregó Tony mirando fijamente los ojos brillantes de su esposo- puede que este bebé no sea algo malo después de todo.

-claro que no, amor- dijo Steve besando con cariño el dorso de la mano de Tony- te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-yo también, Steve-agregó Tony, lo cual hizo sonreír al rubio.

-es extraño- agregó el omega un tanto risueño- ni siquiera lo conozco pero ya siento que lo amo.

-me pasa lo mismo.

La ilusión llegó a ambos como si se trataran de padres primerizos. Al igual que con todos sus hijos, Steve ya fantaseaba con los rasgos de su futuro bebé. Siempre esperando que se pareciera lo más posible a su esposo.

_Hola otra vez chicos,_

_encontré que este capítulo en especial fue muy cortito, de hecho, lo tuve que separar en dos partes, pero les prometo que el próximo será más largo. Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo y tal vez dentro de dos o tres días subiré el próximo. De igual forma quedo atenta a sus comentarios. Aunque no lo crean me dan diez años de vida cuando leo uno._

_Nos leemos._


	5. Chapter 5

Los niños esperaban con ansias el desayuno que estaba preparando el rubio. Por alguna razón, los desayunos del fin de semana solían ser los más apetitosos. Tal vez por el hecho de que Steve tenía más tiempo y por ende le ponía más dedicación. Peter apareció en la pequeña cocina con el cabello desordenado y con restos de saliva en el rostro. María se reía de su aspecto. Sin embargo, ella estaba igual de desaliñada que él.

-buenos días a todos-saludó Peter sentándose en modo automático en la silla.

-¿dormiste bien? –preguntó Steve sirviéndole una taza de leche.

-me quede hasta muy tarde haciendo un informe.

-nada que un baño con agua fría mejore- dijo Steve dándole unas palmadas en al espalda- si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo en cuanto termines de desayunar.

-yo también quiero estar en la cama todo el día.

-usted durmió lo suficiente señorita- dijo Steve poniendo en su lugar a María. Desvió su vista para mirar a Harley, quien no despegaba la mirada de su celular- Harley, ya sabes que no debes usar el teléfono en la mesa.

-solo déjame pasar esta etapa-comentó el niño concentrado.

-suficiente- dijo Steve quitándole el aparato y dejándoselo arriba del velador –ya tendrás tiempo para pasarla después.

Escuchó como el chico del medio refunfuñaba mientras se comía con brusquedad el pan recién tostado.

-por cierto – dijo María comiendo un poco de los panqueques que había hecho el rubio- ¿dónde está papá? ¿Por qué no está desayunando con nosotros?

-está durmiendo todavía, no quiero despertarlo.

-¿y por qué él puede dormir y nosotros no? –reprochó María.

-bueno, él….-dijo Steve buscando alguna excusa para distraer la fatiga de Tony debido a su embarazo.

Sin embargo, el alfa no continúo, ya que, un sonoro grito lo alertó. Los niños se miraron confundidos.

-¿ese fue papá?-preguntó Harley.

Steve dejó el plato sobre la mesa y salió disparado hacia la habitación matrimonial. Los tres hijos se le quedaron mirado. En eso Harley dijo:

-¿no deberíamos ir a ver qué le pasó? De seguro es algo grave.

-no- dijo Peter sin darle mucha importancia- dejemos que Pops se encargue. Lo más seguro es que papá este dramatizando.

Tras lo que dijo su hermano mayor, los más pequeños continuaron su desayuno. Mientras que Peter tomaba la leche algo pensativo.

Con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo se lo permitió, Steve subió las escaleras y se adentró a la habitación matrimonial. Miró hacia todos los rincones de la habitación pero no había rastro de su esposo. Por otro lado, podría jurar que toda la ropa del castaño cubría cada parte del cuarto. En eso se percató de que la puerta del baño se encontraba cerrada. Lo más seguro es que su esposo se encontrara ahí.

-¿cariño? ¿Estás bien?

-¡no!-respondió el omega desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¡te odio!

-amor, abre. Los niños comienzan a preguntar por qué no bajas.

Para sorpresa de Steve la puerta se abrió. Sin embargo, en menos de un par de segundos, el omega lo arrastró hacia el interior del baño.

-baja la voz- dijo Tony susurrando –todo esto es tu culpa.

-¿pero qué he hecho yo ahora?

-¡esto! –dijo el omega señalando sus pantalones- gracias a ti, mis pantalones ya no me cierran.

Steve descendió la mirada hacia el problema del castaño y en efecto. Los jeans negros de su esposo lucían estrechos bajo sus glúteos. Se mordió los labios pícaramente. Con eso, se ganó un suave golpe en la cabeza.

-no pienses en tonterías, Steve- dijo el castaño enfadado- esto es serio.

-lo siento.

-Dios, ni siquiera puedo subir el cierre- dijo Tony intentando en vano cerrar la prenda.

-bueno, con cinco meses tu vientre tenía que crecer ¿no?

-¿me estás diciendo gordo?

-no desvíes el tema, Tony. ¿No tienes nada que te quede?

-me probé cada maldita prenda que encontré y no me queda nada- dijo el omega acariciándose el entrecejo para relajarse- y si me entra, me queda lo suficientemente apretado como para no respirar.

-¿y la ropa de paternidad?

-la bote toda, genio.

-entonces te prestare uno de mis pantalones-dijo el alfa abriendo la puerta. Sin embargo, el omega la cerró nuevamente- ¿y ahora qué?

Tony miró hacia el suelo. Steve pudo percibir que el omega se sentía nervioso. Se acercó al castaño y acarició sus hombros.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiremos con esto?

-¿con qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-me refiero ¿a qué cuando se lo contaremos a los niños?

Cierto, los niños. Por el momento habían logrado hacer pasar desapercibido el embarazo. Sin embargo, los niños no eran tontos. En cualquier momento comenzarían a hacer preguntas.

-tenemos que hacerlo pronto- dijo Tony sentándose en el retrete- puede que ahora pueda ocultarlo, pero dentro de unos meses me veré como una sandía.

-lo mejor sería decirles ahora.

-espera, no podemos llegar y decirles ¿Cómo crees que lo tomen? –Preguntó Tony preocupado- no sabemos cómo van a reaccionar.

-no te preocupes por esas cosas, amor- dijo Steve agachándose a la altura de su marido- nuestros hijos son buenos niños. De seguro reaccionaran bien.

-¿tú lo crees?- preguntó un poco inseguro

-si- dijo Steve con una sonrisa- y bueno, si no les gusta la idea, les decimos que no podemos devolverlo y listo.

Tony rio ante la ocurrencia de su esposo. Y se levantó del retrete para salir del baño. Sin embargo, los brazos fuertes de su esposo lo atrajeron hacia su fornido cuerpo. Sus labios se ensancharon formando una sonrisa. Le encantaba como el rubio lo miraba.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Tony un tanto coqueto.

-hoy te ves radiante, amor- dijo Steve besando el cuello esbelto de su esposo- el embarazo te sienta de maravilla.

Tony pareció estremecerse al sentir el aliento de su alfa recorrerle todo el cuello. Era una sensación electrizante y placentera. El rubio sabía muchas maneras de provocar a su omega y esta era una de ellas.

-andas picaron hoy, Steve.

-tú me tientas, Tony –dijo el alfa aspirando del atrayente aroma del castaño- especialmente cuando usas mi camisa. No sabes cuan sexy te ves con ella puesta.

-Steve…-dijo Tony dejándose llevar por las feromonas que desprendía su esposo.

Intimar era lo único que pensaba en ese momento. Podía sentir como la libido se le subía hasta la cabeza. Steve también sentía lo mismo. De hecho, lo hubiera tomado por los muslos y se lo habría llevado a la cama para hacerle amor. Sin embargo, el teléfono de la casa se hizo presente, rompiendo cualquier rastro de deseo.

Steve salió del baño dejando a Tony duchándose con agua fría. De alguna manera tenía que hacer bajar este calor.

. . .

-quiero que se porten bien mientras Steve y yo vamos a trabajar – dijo Tony advirtiendo a sus hijos, quienes se encontraban despidiéndolo en la entrada de la casa.

-no quiero que te vayas, papá- dijo María sujetándose de una de las piernas de piernas del castaño.

-pero princesa – dijo Tony agachándose a su altura- tengo que trabajar.

-tu padre tiene razón, María- dijo Steve separándola del castaño- pero apenas termine vendrá lo más rápido a casa ¿cierto, cariño?

-así es- dijo el omega- prometo traerte algo rico para cenar ¿Qué te gustaría?

-podría ser pizza- dijo Harley metiéndose en el conversación.

-¡sí!- exclamó feliz la rubia.

-yo también apoyo la moción- dijo Peter incluyéndose.

-siempre podría ser algo más nutritivo- dijo Steve intentando convencer a su esposo.

-pues pizza será- sentencio el omega- además, hace tiempo que tenía ganas de comer una.

-¿podemos jugar con los vecinos?- preguntó Harley

-sí, mientras no le causen problemas a Peter- dijo Tony abriendo la puerta, luego miró a su esposo- Steve, te espero en el auto.

El rubio asintió mientras Tony se despidió de los más pequeños. Peter miraba a su padre con curiosidad, Steve se percató de ello y preguntó:

-¿está bien que te quedes con los niños? Puedo llamar a Nat para que te heche una ayudada.

-no es necesarios, Pops- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa- puedo arreglármelas bien con estos diablillos.

-entiendo- dijo Steve mirando con orgullo a su hijo mayor- entonces, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes llamar.

Peter observó como su padre tomaba la perilla de la puerta para retirarse del hogar. Antes de que el rubio pudiera salir, sintió como una mano lo jaló hacia adentro. Se volteo para ver como su hijo intentaba decir algo con la mirada. Sin embargo, no emitía palabra alguna.

-¿Peter? ¿Sucede algo?

El alfa subió la mirada y luego dijo:

-creo que descubrí algo, pero necesito preguntarte para verificarlo. Quería hacerlo con papá, pero supongo que será más fácil contigo.

-dime

-¿tendremos un hermano?-preguntó Peter sin rodeos.

Steve contuvo el aliento en cuanto escuchó la pregunta. Peter era alguien listo y era obvio que en algún momento se percataría de la condición de su hijo. Por lo tanto, no había caso en seguir ocultándoselo.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Para Peter, esa pregunta fue suficiente para darse cuenta que su supuesto era el correcto.

-Soy una alfa, Pops. Puedo captar la diferencia de feromonas en él- dijo recordando el comportamiento de su padre en las últimas semanas- huele leche con miel. Además, los chicos están más apegados a él. Me he dado cuenta en María.

-si- dijo Steve recordando como la rubia le pidió a Tony permanecer más tiempo en la cama con ella al momento de desearle buenas noches- ¿y bien?

-¿y bien qué?

-¿de qué opinas? ¿Qué piensas de un nuevo hermanito?- preguntó Steve cruzándose de brazos.

-ehmmm….debo admitir que no me lo esperaba –dijo Peter un poco nervioso- pero cuando comencé a darme cuenta de que cada vez la posibilidad se hacía más real, me empecé a acostumbrar al hecho de tener un nuevo hermanito.

-¿no estas molesto?- preguntó Steve.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? –Contestó Peter con otra pregunta-lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes es apoyarlos. Sé que de cierta forma no fue algo planeado, y sé también que será difícil, así que lo que menos puedo hacer es ayudarlos.

-oh Peter- dijo Steve abrazando a su hijo. Se sentía conmovido con las palabras de su primogénito- no sabes cuánto me alivia escuchar esas palabras. Te quiero mucho, Peter.

-y yo a ti, Pops- dijo el castaño correspondiendo el abrazo- pero, debes decirle a los chicos, ¿Cuándo planean hacerlo?

-lo haremos cuando encontremos el momento indicado ¿Qué crees que opinen?

-te juro que no lo sé- contestó encogiendo los hombros- Los dos son muy impredecibles.

Impredecibles, esa palabra resonó en la mente del alfa. Con hijos igual a Tony, le era difícil imaginar una posible reacción por parte de sus hijos.

. . .

Tony estacionó el auto frente el gimnasio y giró su rostro para despedirse de su esposo.

-que tengas un buen día, Steve- dijo el hombre acercándose para besar al rubio.

-tú igual, amor- dijo el alfa apunto de acercarse a los labios de su esposo. Sin embargo, su mente evocó la conversación que tuvo con su hijo mayor- cariño, debo decirte algo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el castaño apesadumbrado ante la interrupción.

-Peter lo sabe- Tony se le quedó mirando con una ceja alzada y el rubio continuó- ya sabe lo del bebé.

-¿en serio? –Preguntó intrigado- ¿y cómo lo tomó?

-bastante bien en realidad.

-me alegro. Ahora nos quedan solo dos-dijo el omega acariciándose la barbilla- ya encontraré una forma de decirles.

En eso, ambos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la ventana del castaño. Alzaron la vista y observaron cómo Wanda con Sam los miraban sonrientes. Tony bajó la ventana y les dijo:

-¿necesitan algo?-preguntó con algo de fastidio- ¿No ven que estamos ocupados?

-no seas tan aguafiestas, Stark- dijo el alfa agachándose – solo queríamos felicitarlos por el nuevo miembro en la familia.

-¿Cómo lo supieron? ¿Les contaste, Steve?

-yo no fui.

-no te enfades con tu esposo, Tony. Fue Pepper quien nos dijo- agregó Wanda con una sonrisa.

-por cierto, les trajimos algo.

De pronto ambos padres fueron bombardeados por suaves peluches y juguetes. Tony, quien se estaba cabreando por la situación, sacó a su esposo del auto y dijo:

-nos vemos en la tarde.

-adiós, cariño….

Sin embargo, Steve no logró despedirse como correspondía. El omega aceleró y desapareció de la vista de los tres alfas.

-vaya, sí que está afectado por las hormonas- dijo Sam sujetando el hombro del rubio- te esperaran unos meses agotadores.

-créeme, con tres niños en casa uno ya estoy más que acostumbrado.

-¿acaso no se cansan de tener hijos? ¿No les basta con los que ya tienen?

-este fue inesperado- contestó Steve.

-pero será igual de querido por nosotros- agregó Wanda- esos juguetes son solo el inicio.

Steve suspiró con resignación, ya imaginaba la cantidad de regalos que recibiría su hijo sin siquiera haber nacido. Sus amigos solían ser muy consentidores.

. . .

El ambiente en la oficina era el mismo de siempre. Pepper esperaba a Tony mientras tomaba una taza de café. En cuanto lo vio, supo que el omega no estaba con el mejor de los humores.

-buenos días, Tony – saludó una Pepper sonriente- veo que tienes a un polizón

Tony la miro sin entender a lo que se refería. Sin embargo, desvió la mirada hacia donde la mujer le apuntó y encontró un bonito osito rozado colgando de su abrigo, el cual resaltaba con todo su conjunto negro. Lo tomó entre sus manos con el ceño fruncido.

-nada de buenos ¿Por qué les tuviste que decir? Tú sabes cómo se ponen con mis hijos- dijo un poco enfadado- ahora mi casa estará repleta de juguetes.

-¿ya les compraron juguetes? –preguntó la rubia- maldición, yo quería ser la primera en regalarle uno. De hecho, le compré este lindo conjunto.

La alfa le tendió la bolsa e invitó a Tony a que mirara el conjunto. En cuanto lo sacó, observó el lindo vestido purpura.

-pero, no sabes que será. Ni si quiera Steve y yo lo sabemos.

-pues, podría apostar a que es niña.

-¿tú lo crees?

-si, además vendría de lo más bien. Así María no se sentiría solita y rodeada de tanta testosterona.

-cierto, María…-dijo Tony pensando en su querida princesa- ¿no crees que se pondrá celosa?

-¿celosa? No lo sé- contestó Pepper analizando la situación- pero ahora que lo pienso puede que sí. Es la menor y única mujer de la casa ¿no? A lo mejor sienta que su lugar será arrebatado.

-eso nunca pasará. Ella siempre será mi princesita.

-lo sé, es por lo mismo que debes recordárselo todo el tiempo. Para que no se sienta desplazada. Los niños son sumamente sensibles.

Tony se movio el labio inferior ante la respuesta de Pepper, definitivamente tenia que buscar un buen momento para plantearle la noticia a los chicos. Sin embargo, no era momento para estar pensando en ello. Lo mejor era distraerse del tema con el trabajo.

. . .

Steve estaba a unos pasos de llegar a su casa. Había sido un dia agotador. Lo único que deseaba era saludar a sus hijos, darse una ducha, cenar y luego dormir con su querido esposo. Sin embargo, en cuanto cruzó la puerta se encontró con un desastre como hogar.

-¿pero qué pasó aquí? –Preguntó alarmado en la sala. Los niños se encontraban jugando con los cojines del sofá, mientras un centenar de juguetes se encontraban descansando sobre la alfombra. De pronto vio a su hija y sintió como su corazón se le salía del pecho- Dios santo María, ¿Y qué le pasó a tu cabello?

Para desgracia del rubio, todo el hermoso cabello dorado de su pequeña hija era de color azul.

-¿te gustó?-preguntó emocionada- Harley dijo que sería una buena idea.

El padre le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hijo del medio, quien solo lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

-tranquilo, saldrá apenas se lave el cabello.

-gracias a Dios- dijo Steve sintiéndose aliviado- ¿Por qué el living esta tan desordenado?

-estuvimos jugando.

-de eso ya me puedo dar cuenta- dijo Steve acercándose Harley y a María- necesito que orden lo más pronto posible. No quiero que llegue su padre y vea este desastre. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Peter?

-está en la cocina haciendo la cena.

-¿la cena? Pero si él no sabe cocinar.

El rubio se encaminó hacia la cocina, mientras sus hijos más pequeños le siguieron el paso. El alfa sintió que rompería en llanto al ver el estado en que se encontraba la cocina. Había harina por todas partes, el piso estaba mojado y Peter se veía aproblemado mirando la olla, de la cual salía un humo oscuro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Peter?

-hola, papá- saludó nervioso- veo que regresaste ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Peter ¿Qué estas cocinando? ¿Por qué la casa esta patas arriba?

El hermano mayor miró a sus hermanos con el ceño fruncido, y cruzándose de brazos dijo:

-les dije que ordenaran antes de que Pops llegara.

-no pensamos que volvería tan pronto- contestó María

-¿ya tienes lista la cena?-preguntó Harley

-todavía no está lista.

-pero si llevas una hora intentando cocinar.

Steve se acercó a la cocina y apagó rápidamente el fogón.

-esto esta quemado, Peter. ¿Qué intentaste cocinar?

-tallarines.

-¡¿tallarines?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que quemaras los tallarines?!

-de seguro no eché el agua suficiente.

-oh Dios, ustedes tres me sacaran de quicio.

Y pronto serán cuatro, pensó para sus adentros. Steve se tomó la frente con cansancio y miró como lucían sus hijos. Ni siquiera quería imaginar que haría Tony en cuanto los viera. Tenía que actuar rápido antes de que este llegara.

-bueno, lo primero que vamos a hacer es…

-¡¿pero qué demonios pasó aquí?!- se escuchó la voz de su esposo en todos los rincones de la casa.

Steve se pasó las manos por su sedoso cabello rubio sintiendo los pasos apresurados del castaño acercándose hacia la cocina.

-¿alguien me quiere explicar por qué un huracán pasó por nuestra casa? –preguntó Tony apenas apareciendo por la cocina- pero que… ¿Qué diablos le hicieron a la cocina?

-tranquilo papá, limpiaremos- dijo María.

-pues claro que van a limpiar, ustedes van…

Steve solo cerró fuertemente sus ojos, ya esperaba el grito de Tony romper sus oídos. Mientras que los dos varones desviaron la vista hacia otro lugar.

-¡TU CABELLO! ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA PASÓ CON TU CABELLO!?

-papá tienes que calmarte…ella- intentó justificar Harley. Sin embargo, Tony estaba demasiado alterado.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si tiene el cabello azul? ¡¿Azul?!- gritó Tony.

-es índigo- recalcó María corrigiendo a su padre

-tú no me enseñaras de colores jovencita.

Los demás integrantes de la familia observaron como el moreno tenía la respiración acelerada. De hecho tomó una silla para sentarse.

-papá- dijo Peter acercándose a su padre- ¿te encuentras bien?

-estoy bien- dijo el omega entre dientes- ustedes harán que me dé un infarto.

-cariño, debes relajarte- dijo Steve tomando las manos de su esposo- recuerda que no puedes pasar estrés.

-¿Por qué no puede pasar estrés? –preguntó Harley confundido.

-¿papá está enfermo?- interrogó María preocupada.

-no, no es eso- dijo Tony intentando explicar la situación – es algo difícil de explicar. Pero primero, María estas castigada.

-¿castigada? Pero ¿por qué?

-¿cómo que por qué? Solo mira tú…-sin embargo, el castaño no logró completar la frase, ya que, de pronto se escuchó el timbre de la casa- ¡con un demonio! ¿Ahora quién es?

Tony se levantó a abrir la puerta mientras toda su familia lo seguía entre reproches. Steve se acercó a su esposo intentado de que este se calmara.

-amor, debes…

-no pidas que me calme, Rogers. Solo déjame abrir la maldita puerta.

Tony tomó el pomo de la puerta, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando unos globos y confeti aparecieron al momento de abrirla. En eso escucharon un sonoro saludo.

-¡felicitaciones por el nuevo bebé!

Rhodes junto con Clint, Wanda y Visión aparecieron con una cantidad exorbitante de regalos. Toda la familia Rogers-Stark los miraron en shock. Rápidamente los niños fijaron su mirada en sus padres, quienes no emitían palabra alguna.

-¿bebé? – preguntó María confundida.

-¿del bebé de quien hablan? –reclamó Harley.

-pues de tu padre ¿Quién más seria? –Dijo Clint logrando fastidiar al omega- ¡tendrán un nuevo hermanito!

Desde atrás, Peter solo se palmó la mano con su rostro, observando como toda la atmosfera parecía incendiarse alrededor.

-¡¿vamos a tener un hermano?! –Preguntó Harley impactado- ¡¿Por qué tendremos otro hermano?!

-baja tu voz jovencito- ordenó Steve ya cansado de la situación.

-¡¿pero cuando pensaban decirnos?! ¡¿Cuándo el bebé ya hubiera nacido?!- cuestionó el muchacho a sus padres- ¿además, no están lo suficientemente viejos para traer otro bebé? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan irresponsables?

-suficiente Harley, no permitiré que nos hables en ese tono- espetó el alfa.

-¿van a tener otro bebé?- preguntó María a punto de romper en llanto- ¿acaso ya no nos quieren?

-no, cariño- dijo Tony agachándose a su altura e intentando calmar a su hija- déjame explicarte.

-¿nos van a reemplazar? –Preguntó la menor mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse por sus ojos- ¿por eso me castigaste? ¿Ya no me quieres?

La pequeña se soltó del agarre del omega y se dirigió velozmente hacia su habitación. Los presentes escucharon el sonoro portazo. Un silencio incomodo se formó entre las personas que se encontraban en el vestíbulo de la casa. Mientras que los otros hermanos restantes no sabían hacia dónde mirar. Steve y Tony se miraron extrañados. ¿En qué momento todo se había ido a la mierda?

En eso un carraspeo interrumpió el ambiente, la familia le dirigió la mirada hacia el causante del sonido.

-ejem…¿vinimos en un mal momento?-preguntó Visión mientras sostenía los globos de colores llenados con helio.

Los integrantes de la familia observaron al beta. Lentamente, Tony tomó el pomo de la puerta de su casa y la cerró dejando a los importunos invitados sin poder ingresar a la vivienda.

* * *

_**Hola a todos, **_

_**Me gustó dejar el capítulo hasta aquí. Un poco de tensión en el fic no vendría mal, además que a todos nos gusta cuando el universo comienza a arder. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y quedo atenta a sus comentarios. Recuerden que los amo :3**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Miró con resignación la puerta que se encontraba al frente de él. Se mordió los labios sintiéndose levemente incómodo. Negó con la cabeza, mientras más pronto arreglara las cosas sería mejor para todos. Respiró profundo y tocó la puerta. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta por parte del otro lado, tocó nuevamente y habló:

-María, cariño, debemos hablar.

-no quiero- dijo la niña desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-por favor, mi princesa- dijo Tony intentando hacer entrar en razón a su querida hija- puedo explicarte todo de mejor manera.

\- no quiero escucharte – refunfuñó la rubia, quien se encontraba sentada en el piso de la habitación- ¿no que me habías castigado?

-María, sé que te castigue, y se además que te grite – dijo Tony apoyando su frente en la pared- sé que mi comportamiento no fue el mejor, es por eso que quiero hablar contigo.

-¿para qué quieres hacerlo? Puedes buscar cariño por parte de mis hermanos. O bien, del bebé que estará por llegar.

Maldición, pensó Tony para sus adentros. María podía ser tan obstinada y orgullosa como él. Si bien, la niña había sacado los rasgos de Steve, era muy parecida al omega en cuanto a carácter. Podía a llegar a ser muy dulce todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando se metían con ella, podía mostrarse tan fría como una piedra. Incluso podía ser hiriente, pero Tony sabía que no lo decía en serio.

-lo siento, María- dijo Tony de pronto.

Dentro de la habitación, María se encontraba echa un ovillo a los pies de la cama. Desvió su mirada llorosa hacia la puerta. Se quedó atenta a escuchar las palabras de su padre. Entonces esto prosiguió:

-sé que metí la pata esta vez- dijo Tony recargando su espalda en la puerta blanca con flores- actué mal y te grite frente a tus hermanos. Pero tienes que entenderme también a mí. No estoy en mis mejores condiciones. Me estoy enojando con facilidad últimamente y no puedo controlarlo del todo. Solo quiero que seas un poco comprensiva conmigo. Esto no es fácil.

María se había levantado de la cama y apoyó su oído en la puerta. La voz de su padre se escuchaba tan arrepentida. Era el mismo tono de voz que ocupaba luego de haber discutido con su Pops. Por lo general, su padre no era de las personas que se disculpaba con facilidad. Le costaba puesto que siempre pensaba que tenía la razón, pero cuando se daba cuenta de que no era así, venia como perro arrepentido a pedir disculpas. Ella sabía que le estaba costando un montón. El hombre siempre ponía su ego delante de todo. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de ella, siempre intentaba tragárselo.

-¿me perdonas? –escuchó María.

Tony esperó a que su hija dijera algo. Sin embargo la respuesta no llegó al instante. Sintiéndose derrotado por una niña de diez años, decidió darle un poco de espacio para que ella pudiera meditar un poco. Ni siquiera dio un paso cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y detrás de ella apareciera su querida princesa de cabello azul. Tony sonrió y luego dijo:

-¿Por qué mejor no hablamos mientras te doy un baño caliente? Sera como un spa.

María sonrió, le encantaba que su padre lavara su cabello.

. . .

-¿podemos hablar?-preguntó Steve desde el marco de la puerta.

Los ojos azules del rubio se posaron en su hijo, quien se encontraba dándole la espalda en el escritorio. Se veía concentrado en que sabe qué.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó toscamente el castaño.

Steve resopló ante la actitud de su hijo, el chico ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlo. Se acercó hasta él y se sentó en su cama. Harley leía con atención el libro de algebra que tenía en el escritorio. En eso, Steve sin previo aviso, le quitó el libro alejándolo de su alcance.

-pero si estoy estudiando.

-ambos sabemos que es solo una excusa- dijo seriamente Steve.

De los tres hijos que tenía, Harley era el más difícil de lidiar. Siempre había sido el menos afectuoso y el más frio. Era un chico problema, al igual que Tony en su juventud, pero no por eso lo quería menos. Todos sus hijos eran diferentes, y todos eran perfectos desde distintos puntos de vista.

-¿estas enfadado?- preguntó el alfa con voz más serena.

-no lo estoy- dijo el chico mirando fijamente la superficie del escritorio- solo estoy decepcionado.

El rubio se quedó callado, esperando a que su hijo prosiguiera. Y así lo hizo.

-de alguna manera, siempre somos los últimos en enterarnos de la cosas que ocurren en esta casa- dijo el chico con la voz apesadumbrada- y ni siquiera nos enteramos por ustedes, sino que por otras personas. Siempre pueden contar con Peter. Él siempre sabe todo. ¿Pero por qué nosotros no? ¿Por qué no pueden decirnos a nosotros también? ¿Es que acaso no somos confiables para ustedes?

-no es eso, Harley- dijo Steve afirmándose de sus rodillas- nosotros si confiamos en ustedes.

-¿entonces por qué no lo demuestran?

Harley lo miraba buscando una respuesta por parte de su padre. Sus ojos lucían cristalinos, esto destrozó el corazón del alfa. Siempre le había recalcado a cada uno de sus hijos cuán importante era el tema de la confianza. De que si llegasen a verse en apuros podían confiar plenamente en él y Tony. Sin embargo, ellos no les estaban devolviendo la mano. Y la razón era simple, ellos todavía los veían como unos niños.

-yo los entiendo- dijo Harley al ver que su padre no contestaba- hay veces en que nosotros no podemos ayudarlos. De hecho, nunca podemos hacerlo. A veces tienen problemas que solo los adultos pueden resolver y simplemente no podemos hacer nada más que hacernos a un lado. Sin embargo, hay veces en que estos problemas no les conciernen solamente a ustedes. Sino que a todos nosotros. Y si bien, no podemos resolverlos, podemos intentar entenderlos y ayudarlos a que no sea tan difícil.

Steve se quedó callado, procesando las palabras de su hijo. Lo que había dicho lo había dejado estupefacto. De hecho, se sintió un poco culpable de privar información a sus hijos más pequeños.

-yo sé que lo hacen para protegernos y para no causarnos problemas. Todavía nos ven como unos niños, y eso es entendible, pero no lo seremos siempre. Aunque no lo demuestre mucho, yo los amo mucho y me siento muy impotente por no poder ayudar, y no porque no pueda hacerlo, sino que porque no me dan la posibilidad de intentarlo.

Las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo había intentado contener, comenzaron a salir sin permiso por los ojos celestes de Harley.

-yo…lo siento- dijo menor refregándose las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas- yo no quería…

Sin embargo, el joven se sintió rodeado por los fuertes brazos de su padre. Steve apoyó su mentón en la cima de la cabeza de su hijo. Al igual que Peter, Harley estaba madurando a pasos acrecentados. ¿En qué momento su pequeño hijo había dejado de serlo?

-Lo siento tanto, campeón- dijo Steve afianzando el contacto entre su hijo y él- lo que menos hemos querido es pasarte a llevar. Para mí y para tu padre es difícil ver cuánto han crecido y a veces no nos damos cuenta que están madurando. Llegará un dia en que ustedes se convertirán en adultos pero para nosotros seguirán siendo nuestros pequeños. Y lo que menos queremos es que se vean angustiados por problemas externos. Lo único que queremos es que ustedes sean felices.

-lo sé, papá- dijo Harley relajándose al escuchar los latidos del corazón de su padre- yo sé que lo hacen.

El joven se relajó al sentir las caricias de los dedos de su padre sobre su cabello castaño claro. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de tranquilidad que albergó en su cuerpo.

. . .

El agua estaba caliente y todas las burbujas cubrían su cuerpo. María se hallaba en la tina relajada, mientras Tony le refregaba shampoo en su cabello.

-me alegro de que haya salido- dijo Tony sintiéndose aliviado.

-si tan solo hubieras escuchado que se quitaba con un baño, no habrías hecho medio escándalo allá abajo.

-tienes la razón querida- respondió el omega- lo bueno es que tu cabello rubio está intacto. Por favor, no me hagas de nuevo estos sustos.

-lo siento papá- dijo María cabizbaja.

Tony siguió enjuagando el bello cabello de su hija, percatándose de la mirada triste de ella. Él sabía el porqué de su actitud.

-María, quiero que sepas algo- dijo el castaño – pero para eso necesito que te des la vuelta. Tengo que ver tus ojos.

La pequeña se volteo observando el rostro de su padre. Apretó la mandíbula sabiendo que recibiría una reprimenda por parte de él. Sin embargo, él no se veía enojado como otras veces. De hecho se veía triste.

-acerca de lo que dijiste abajo- dijo Tony intentando hablar de modo que ella entendiera- estas mal, cariño. Tu padre y yo, nunca en la vida podríamos dejar de quererlos. Los amamos más que a nuestras propias vidas. Aunque lo intentáramos, no podríamos hacerlo. Son nuestros hijos, los queremos desde mucho antes de nacer.

La pequeña bajó la vista sintiéndose avergonzada. Incluso tonta, por haber dudado del amor que sentían sus padres hacia ellos. Sus padres lo habían dado todo para que no les faltara nada.

-y sobre el bebé- agregó el omega un poco tenso- debo admitir que todavía no me acostumbro a la idea. De hecho, tu Pops está intentando consolarme- dijo el omega rascándose la nuca un tanto complicado- Llegó de la nada, María. Ni tu padre ni yo lo esperábamos. Fue como una sorpresa completamente inesperada. Pero no por eso tenemos que recibirlo de manera diferente. Nosotros lo vamos a estar esperando al igual que como lo hicimos con todos ustedes. No te voy a mentir, cariño. Las cosas van a cambiar con la llegada de él o ella, estaremos más pendientes de él porque requiere mayor cuidado y atención, pero eso no significa que dejaremos de querer a los demás.

María no se vio capaz de interrumpir a su padre. El hombre estaba hablando desde el corazón, y era una de las cosas que no se veía todos los días.

-María, mi pequeña- dijo Tony mirándola con amor- sin importar la llegada del nuevo bebé, tú siempre serás mi princesita. Y quiero que nunca pienses que serás reemplazada, porque eso nunca va a pasar. Tú eres única, amor.

Los labios de María se encontraban fruncidos, intentando de no lagrimear ante las palabras de su padre. La había conmovido, hasta al punto de hacerla llorar de alivio.

Sin importar que estuviera toda mojada, abrazó a su padre y lloró sobre su pecho. Al omega no le importó quedar todo empapado. Se abrazó aún más a ella y le acarició su cabello mojado.

-no llores querida- dijo el omega mordiéndose el interior del labio- si lloras me harás llorar a mí, y créeme que soy muy capaz en este momento. Papá está muy sensible.

La pequeña no le hizo caso a su padre. Sin embargo, las lágrimas no eran de pena. De alguna forma, Tony lograba salvarla de todos sus miedos e inseguridades. Su papá era como aquella luz que iluminaba todo sus pensamientos. Haciéndola sentir segura y querida. Era increíble como los brazos fuertes de su padre la hacían sentir en paz.

. . .

En cuanto llegó a la habitación, suspiró cansado. Vio a su esposo quien acaba de cortar una llamada. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos cerraron se sentaron en la cama. Tanto física como mentalmente se hallaban colapsados.

-vaya que día- dijo Steve acomodándose entre las almohadas. Tony se acercó a él y se apoyó en su pecho- estoy muerto.

-dímelo a mí- dijo Tony aspirando el suave olor a vainilla de Steve- lo bueno es que logramos tranquilizar a los niños. ¿Pudiste hablar con Harley?

-si. Logramos arreglar nuestras diferencias- dijo el alfa- ¿y María?

-al menos la deje más tranquila. Se está secando el cabello en este momento- dijo Tony paseando sus dedos sobre el abdomen de su esposo- no pensé que iba a ser tan complicado.

-yo tampoco- dijo Steve tomando acariciando la palma de las manos de Tony- como que todo se nos fue de las manos.

-al parecer no les gustó mucho la idea de un nuevo hermano- dijo Tony- debimos haber sido más precavidos al momento de darles la noticia. Si tan solo…

-cariño- dijo el rubio al ver que su esposo se había levantado de la cama- no fue tu culpa. No estaba en nuestros planes que llegaran los chicos a contarles todo.

-llegaron a joder todo mejor dicho

-no lo hicieron con esa intención, amor.

-si como no.

Tony se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, Steve lo veía cansado y cabizbajo. Luego preguntó:

-¿A dónde iras?

-iré a la cocina. Tus hijos tienen hambre y este de aquí dentro no es la excepción- dijo Tony sujetándose del vientre.

-de eso ya me encargue yo- dijo Steve levantándose con una sonrisa- pedí pizza para comer. Debería estar por llegar.

Tony sonrió y besó a su esposo con ternura. El alfa correspondió el gesto con mucho agrado.

-¿te he dicho cuanto te amo?

-no me lo has dicho hoy, Tony.

-te amo mucho, Steve Rogers.

Steve tomó a Tony de la cintura y prosiguió a besarlo con amor. Los labios de su esposo estaban cálidos y húmedos. Le encantaba. El omega sonrió con picardía. El rubio estaba deseoso. Y sus manos traviesas se lo demostraban. Estas recorrían con necesidad su trasero. Los brazos del omega rodearon el cuello del alfa profundizando más el beso apasionando que estaban experimentando.

Sin embargo, el sonido de los golpes en la puerta los interrumpió.

-ya llegó la pizza- dijo Peter desde el otro lado- los esperamos abajo

Los adultos suspiraron resignados. Steve estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando Tony lo miró de manera juguetona y le dijo:

-¿dejamos esto para más tarde? – preguntó el castaño de forma picara- no puedes dejarme en este estado. Hazte responsable.

\- por supuesto que lo haré- dijo el rubio robándole un beso al castaño- es mi deber como esposo.

Tony sonrió y tomándole la mano a su marido, salieron de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina. Esta seguía siendo un desastre pero sus hijos se hallaban ordenados en la mesa esperándolos para comer. En cuanto aparecieron a la vista de sus hijos, los tres se levantaron. Confundidos por la repentina acción los menores, los padres se les quedaron mirando. En eso Harley, dijo:

-oigan- dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza- acerca de lo que paso hace un rato…

-chicos, no tienen por qué preocuparse- dijo Steve tratando de aminorar la situación- ustedes no tenían la culpa.

-nosotros queremos disculparnos- dijo María bajando la cabeza- nuestro comportamiento no fue el correcto.

Tanto Steve como Tony se quedaron anonadados ante lo que dijo la pequeña. Entonces Harley continúo:

-fuimos insensatos – agregó Harley- también injustos con ustedes. Debimos haber sido más comprensivos. Sin embargo, nos dejamos llevar por nuestros caprichos.

-de verdad lo sentimos- dijo María- no odiamos al bebé en absoluto. Es nuestro hermano después de todo y será muy bien recibido cuando llegue. Les ayudaremos cuando necesiten cambiarle los pañales. Además puedo compartir mis juguetes.

Peter observaba sonriente la disculpa de sus hermanos. Por fin estaba sintiendo que estaban haciendo las paces con sus padres. Por otro lado, él sabía que ellos se encontraban más que aliviados. Especialmente Tony, quien tenía los ojos un poco llorosos los cuales intentaba disimular.

-chicos- dijo Steve sintiendo su pecho hinchado de alegría, tomó la mano del omega y la sujetó con firmeza- de verdad gracias, su padre y yo lo valoramos muchísimo.

-así es- dijo Tony refregándose los ojos- me alegra escuchar eso por parte de ustedes. Me siento orgulloso de ustedes, chicos.

-bueno, no tenemos que ponernos sentimentales ¿cierto?- dijo Peter tratando de alivianar la atmósfera y pasar a otro tema – la pizza se está enfriando.

-es cierto- dijo Tony sentándose en mesa- estoy muerto de hambre, y si no son rápidos, me comeré todo lo que hay aquí.

Ante la amenaza del omega, la cual era muy probable, los hijos menores arrasaron con las piezas de pizza. Steve observaba como su familia comía con avidez. Sus ojos azules se centraron en Peter quien lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa. No bastó decirle nada para agradecerle. El hermano mayor casi siempre era la voz de la razón para sus hijos más jóvenes, y estaba más que seguro que él fue el responsable de la disculpa de Harley y María.

Debajo de la mesa, Steve tomó de la mano de su esposo. Las cosas estaban mejorando de a poco, y estaba más que seguro que el nuevo integrante llegaría a una familia que lo recibiría con mucho amor.

. . .

* * *

Hola a todos,

¿que tal la vida? bueno la mía ha estado super estresante, el paro de mi universidad se levanto y volvimos a las clases normales, y me llenaron de pruebas. Fue horrible. De hecho esas fueron una de las razones por las cuales no continué la historia. Sin embargo, la actualización llego y soy muy feliz de haberlo hecho. En wattpad, este fic o oneshot llego a los 1000 lecturas, lo cual me hizo muy feliz.

Respecto al capitulo, me gusto como quedo. Luego de la tormenta siempre sale el sol y era bueno darle un pequeño respiro a nuestra pareja. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, lo escribí con mucho amor para ustedes.

Espero actualizar todo, pero no prometo nada, ya que, la próxima semana entro a clases.

¡nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

Pendiente. Ella se encontraba pendiente ante cualquier suceso. Esperaba de manera meticulosa que algo nuevo pasara. Sin embargo, no había ocurrido cambio alguno. Trató de concentrarse y cerró los ojos para que ningún factor la distrajera. Tenía que estar atenta ante cualquier tipo de cambio.

Tony la miraba con ternura. Su hija menor estaba siendo sumamente adorable en ese preciso momento. Tomó sus manitos y las acomodó en su redondo vientre.

-ya verás que en cualquier momento se mueve- dijo Tony sintiendo las pequeñas manos de María- durante la mañana se movió mucho.

-pero no es justo- dijo la pequeña levemente enojada- yo estaba en clases cuando se movió, yo también quiero sentirla.

-ya verás que se moverá- dijo el hombre con la mirada cansada. Su hija podía ser bastante insistente.

-¿y si te doy chocolate? ¿o tal vez una dona? – Preguntó esperanzada- puede que eso lo motive.

-puede ser una buena idea.

-ya es muy tarde para golosear- escucharon ambos.

Los cuatro ojos apuntaron hacia el hombre que se hallaba en el marco de la puerta. Steve estaba de brazos cruzados mirándolos con una leve sonrisa.

-pero Pops- espetó María- quiero sentir al bebé.

-y lo sentirás- dijo el rubio acercándose a la menor y le revolvió su liso cabello, logrando sacar una que otra risa- pero debes ser paciente, cariño. Además, es tarde y todos tenemos que ir a estudiar y trabajar mañana.

-no tengo sueño.

-pero tu papá y el bebé se sienten cansados. Recuerda que hay que dejarlo descansar. Llevar un bebé le quita mucha energía.

-así es amor- dijo Tony besando la cabeza de la rubia- es hora de descansar.

-pero papá…

-nada de peros, María.

-María, te prometo que apenas el bebé se mueva te llamaré- dijo el castaño haciendo sentir mejor a la menor- ahora ayuda a tu gordo padre a levantarse del sillón.

Conteniendo la risa, Steve observó como su hija hacia un gran esfuerzo en sacar a su padre del cómodo sillón. Tony fingía que la fuerza de María era suficiente como para moverlo de ahí. En cuanto el hombre se puso de pie, le dijo:

-gracias, querida. Si no hubiera sido por ti y por tu gran fuerza, quién sabe cuánto tiempo hubiera quedado varado ahí.

-de nada papi- dijo la rubia abrazando el vientre del castaño- buenas noches, hermanito o hermanita. Nos vemos mañana.

Luego del abrazo la rubia se alejó de ambos adultos dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

-oye ¿y nosotros?- preguntó Tony mirándola subiendo en las escaleras -¿estamos pintados acaso?

-buenas noches papás.

-buenas noches, cariño- dijo Steve observándola desaparecer por el pasillo- que tengas lindos sueños.

-también ustedes.

Cuando sintieron el portazo de María, los hombres prosiguieron a irse a su habitación. Mientras caminaban hablaban entre susurros.

-gracias por sacarme de ahí- dijo Tony al subir las escaleras- el trasero ya se me estaba quedando dormido. María estuvo así por al menos una hora.

-no la culpes- dijo Steve tomando los hombros del castaño- ella solo está emocionada por su nuevo hermanito.

-lo sé.

Steve miró de reojo a su marido. Aunque el omega no lo admitiera, este se encontraba cansado. Y no solo su ánimo lo decía, sino también su cuerpo. Las ojeras se encontraban oscuras y más marcadas de lo habitual. Sus ojos llenos de vigor y energía lucían cansados y fatigados. Su andar era mucho más pausado, incluso ya estaba comenzando a caminar como pingüino debido al peso extra que significaba llevar un bebé dentro. Aunque debía admitir que esto último lo enternecía. El embarazo lo estaba desgastando y por obvias razones, Tony ya no tenía las mismas energías de antes. Llevar un bebé no era algo fácil. Este consumía casi todas las fuerzas del omega.

En cuanto llegaron a su habitación, el castaño cerró la puerta. Entonces, Steve observó como Tony se sentaba en la cama.

-amor- dijo el rubio tratando de ser lo más cauteloso posible- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien – contestó el omega – pero los pies me están matando.

-déjame ayudarte.

Steve se sentó cerca de los pies de Tony, y con cuidado tomó uno de ellos y retiró el zapato de negro. El omega soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir el pie libre y soltó otro cuando sintió los grandes dedos de su esposo masajear el adolorido pie.

-oh si- dijo Tony acostando su cabeza hacia atrás- eso es lo que necesitaba. Gracias, Steve.

-de nada amor.

-y pensar que me faltan todavía tres meses más. No quiero ni imaginar cuando lleguen los dolores de espalda.

Steve solo se concentró en masajear los pies de su esposo, mientras este solo se quejaba de las incomodidades que conllevaba tener un bebé. Cuando pensó que ya era suficiente de masaje, Steve miró a su esposo, quien tenía los ojos un tanto adormilados.

-en serio, gracias Steve- dijo Tony acercándose a él y tomó su mano- me sorprende la paciencia que me tienes. Soy un completo cascarrabias pero aun así, soportas mis berrinches, cambios de humor y todo con una sonrisa. Debes de amarme mucho como para lidiar con alguien como yo.

-pues en eso no te equivocas, cariño- dijo Steve acercándose al castaño- te amo. Y créeme que no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera tu malgenio.

-gracioso.

-por cierto- dijo Steve intentando sacar un tema a flote- quiero decirte algo.

-oh si- dijo Tony acercándose sigilosamente- yo también quería decirte algo, o más bien proponerte algo.

Steve se quedó callado otorgándole la palabra al castaño. Entonces este continúo:

-no sé si te has fijado, pero la casa está en completo silencio- dijo haciendo una pausa para apreciar el silencio de su hogar- ¿lo ves? Podríamos, ya sabes, ponernos más cómodos.

Las manos juguetonas de Tony se acercaron hacia la entrepierna de su esposo. Steve tragó en seco cuando los dedos fríos del castaño rozaron su hombría a través de su pantalón. Su excitación aumentó cuando sintió los tibios labios de Tony rozar su cuello, marcando un ruta de besos.

-Tony, no deberíamos- dijo Steve intentando hacerse el fuerte ante las caricias de su esposo- en tu estado no podemos…

-claro que podemos, Steve- dijo de manera seductora- vamos, déjate llevar.

-pero Tony, el bebé…

-lo haremos despacio para no despertarlo.

Luchó, pero vaya que lo hizo. Sin embargo, pronto fue preso de las atenciones de su esposo. Maldición, pensó Steve. La lujuria lo estaba carcomiendo. Correspondió los besos deseosos de su esposo. Deleitándose con su calidez y suavidad. Tony sonrió triunfante, tenía a Steve comiéndoselo con la palma de su mano. En eso, Steve se separó.

-solo déjame ir al baño- dijo mirándolo lujuriosamente- quiero estar más cómodo.

El castaño le concedió una sonrisa coqueta. Entonces dijo:

-adelante, te esperare ansiosamente. No me moveré a ningún lado.

Como si se tratase de un rayo, Steve se adentró al baño. Con mucha rapidez se sacó su ropa de trabajo y se cepilló los lentes. Se aplicó un poco de colonia para estar perfumado ante su esposo, y peinó su cabello rubio. Quedando solo en calzoncillos, y echándose una última mirada al espejo, decidió salir del baño a disfrutar de una noche de pasión. No obstante, en cuanto cruzó la puerta y vio a su esposo, observó la escena que lejos era la más tentadora. Tony yacía durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre la cama. Se veía cómodo entre las almohadas mientras roncaba con la boca abierta. Steve, no se enojó en lo absoluto. Era obvio que su esposo se encontrara dormido. Estaba cansado y era justificable. Se puso su pijama blanco y le quitó la ropa de trabajo al castaño. Este ni siquiera se despertó cuando lo desnudó. El hombre gozaba de un sueño pesado. En cuanto lo arropó, observó de manera celosa la almohada en que Tony abrazaba con fervor. Con cuidado, se lo despojo de ella y ocupando su lugar abrazó acercando el cuerpo de su esposo hacia sí mismo.

Estuvo a punto de consolidar el sueño, cuando sintió un leve golpe a la altura de su estómago. Bajó la mirada observando como un pequeño bulto se movía en un sector específico de la barriga de su omega. Su pequeño no había encontrado mejor momento para moverse. Steve sonrió con ternura ante el movimiento de su hijo y con suaves movimientos acerco sus labios para besar el pequeño bultito.

-hola pequeño- dijo Steve susurrando- no sabes cuánto me alegra el que te muevas, pero ahora es momento de descansar. Mañana tienes todo el dia para molestar a tu padre, deja que aproveche de reponer fuerzas. ¿Te parece?

Sintió como el bebé le daba una pequeña patada a su mejilla y luego no se movió más. Steve sonrió con orgullo. Su hijo iba a ser un niño obediente.

-ese es mi pequeño. Buenas noches.

Steve se acomodó y abrazó nuevamente a su esposo, quien dormía tan profundo como una roca. El alfa se deleitó con su rostro hasta quedarse completamente dormido.

. . .

El desayuno transcurría de manera lenta. Peter y Harley todavía no se despertaban del todo, de hecho, habían cabeceado muchas veces en la mesa. Steve se encontraba preparando los huevos con mayor energía que sus hijos.

-tendrán que lavarse la cara con agua fría- dijo Steve sirviéndoles un huevo a cada uno- vamos chicos. Deben comer bien, el desayuno es…

-la comida más importante del día- dijeron los varones al unísono. Entonces Harley agregó- ya lo sabemos pops, lo dices todo el tiempo.

-entonces, coman con más ganas- dijo Steve tomando un vaso de agua- y háganlo rápido, no quiero que lleguen tarde.

-¿Por qué María no ha bajado?-preguntó Peter al ver que el puesto de la pequeña se encontraba vacío- sino llega ahora, no alcanzará a desayunar.

-veré que está haciendo- dijo Steve quitándose el delantal que traía puesto.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hija. Sin embargo, la cama se encontraba completamente vacía. Frunció el ceño al ver que no se encontraba en ninguna parte de la habitación. Sin embargo, esa preocupación se esfumó cuando escuchó las voces de María y Tony en la habitación matrimonial.

-muy bien María, esto es sumamente importante- dijo Tony de manera seria. María lo miraba concentrada y atenta a cada una de las palabras de su padre- hoy como te comente ayer, tengo una reunión muy importante con un cliente. Es por esta razón que debes ayudarme. ¿Me ayudaras?

-sí papá- dijo María decidida. Steve contuvo la risa mientras los escuchaba por detrás de la puerta.

-muy bien, entonces- dijo el castaño mientras hacía una pausa- ¿Cuál corbata crees que deba usar? ¿Esta negra o la roja?

-creo que me gusta más la negra. Es más formal- dijo la chica.

-nuestras mentes están conectadas, linda- dijo Tony observando la corbata.

-con cualquiera que te pongas te verás muy apuesto- dijo Steve adentrándose a la habitación- María, el desayuno te está esperando abajo. Tony eso también va para ti.

-enseguida bajamos pops- dijo María con una sonrisa.

-los espero abajo.

Steve abandonó la estancia, dejando solos a María y a Tony. Entonces el mayor dijo:

-muy bien, ahora que pops se fue ayúdame a ver que saco debo ocupar. ¿Te parece este café?

-creo que prefiero el azul marino.

-tienes buen ojo, cariño- dijo el omega sacando el saco- bien, azul marino será. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda cariño. Ahora puedes ir a bajar a desayunar.

-claro papá

La chica se bajó de la cama. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando se topó con los zapatos negros de brillantes de su padre. Le vendrían muy bien con el conjunto. Los tomó y se devolvió para entregárselos. En cuanto vio a su padre, lo observó sentado en la cama y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se fijó que las manos de su padre afirmaban fuertemente el cubrecama.

-papá- preguntó María acercándose a su padre, quien rápidamente la observó con una sonrisa- ¿te sientes bien?

-claro que sí, cariño- dijo Tony asintiendo con la cabeza- es solo que me maree por un momento, pero ya me encuentro mejor.

-¿en serio?

-¡María baja ya!-escucharon ambos la voz de Steve -¡tu desayuno se está enfriando!

-será mejor que bajes, linda- dijo Tony levantándose de la cama- voy en un minuto ¿sí?

La pequeña asintió obedientemente y se retiró de la habitación. Pareció olvidarse del pequeño incidente de su padre. En cuanto se fue, Tony exhaló lentamente. Se sentía mareado y la vista la sentía pesada. Ingresó al baño para lavarse la cara. De seguro era un malestar pasajero.

. . .

-muy bien- dijo Steve en el marco de la puerta de su hogar - ¿tienen todo listo?

-sí, papá- dijo Harley sin despegar la mirada del teléfono.

-que pasen un buen día en la escuela- dijo el hombre despidiéndose de sus tres hijos- los quiero mucho.

-yo también te quiero papi- dijo María abrazando al alfa.

Steve observó cómo Peter se fue caminando hacia la escuela, mientras los dos más pequeños subían al autobús. En cuanto cerró la puerta suspiró con cansancio. La tarea de alistar a sus hijos era muy estresante. Luego, su mente se distrajo en ver como Tony bajaba con apuro las escaleras.

-baja con cuidado, Tony- reclamo el alfa acercándose.

-lo siento, pero estoy atrasado- dijo mientras se anudaba la corbata- bien, ¿Cómo me veo?

Steve lo observó de pies a cabeza. El omega se veía estupendo. Sonrió enamorado y dijo:

-tienes la corbata un poco chueca- dijo acercándose al accesorio- déjame enderezarla.

Tony sonrió ante lo perfeccionista que podía ser su esposo. Steve era bueno haciendo nudos de corbata. En cuanto terminó, el alfa dijo:

-Perfecto, ahora si ya quedó- dijo planchandola con la palma de la mano- te ves muy bien.

-¿de verdad lo crees? – preguntó inseguro el omega- este saco ya no me cierra, solo puedo abotonar el primer botón.

-te ves maravilloso. No sé en qué momento me case con un hombre tan guapo.

-qué adulador marido tengo- dijo Tony robando un corto beso a su esposo- por cierto, lo de ayer, lo siento. Me sentía muy cansado y no me di cuenta que…

-no, Tony- dijo Steve interrumpiendolo- está bien. Es normal que estés cansado.

-sí, pero yo también quería- dijo Tony mordiéndose los labios- qué te parece si hoy después del trabajo hacemos algo. Hace tiempo que no hacemos algo los dos. Podría llamar a Pepper o Natasha para que se encargue de los niños.

-no quiero que te presiones, Tony.

-no lo hago, solo quiero pasar un momento a solas con mi esposo ¿acaso está mal?

-en absoluto- dijo Steve juntando la frente de su esposo con la suya- me gusta tu propuesta.

-excelente- dijo el omega sonriendo de manera victoriosa. Luego se despegó de su marido- ya me tengo que ir, voy atrasado.

-pero ni siquiera has desayunado- dijo Steve siguiéndolo por el pasillo- Debes alimentarte bien.

-comeré algo en cuanto llegue allá- dijo el hombre mientras salía de la casa- mira, ya llegó Pepper.

-pero Tony- dijo Steve mientras observaba como su esposo se subía en el auto de la alfa- hola Pepper.

-¿Qué tal, Steve? – Preguntó Virginia con una sonrisa- tranquilo, Steve yo me encargare de que Tony desayune bien.

-gracias- dijo Steve aliviado.

-veo que tengo a dos niñeras. Para su información, se alimentarme solo.

-si como no- dijo Steve agachándose hacia la ventanilla del omega- que tengas un buen dia, amor. Que te vaya bien en la reunión.

-tú igual. Nos vemos en la noche.

Sin que el omega tuviera oportunidad de hablar, Steve atrapó los labios de su esposo. Pepper observaba todo con una sonrisa. Steve podía ser un esposo bastante amoroso y muy dulce. En cuanto finalizaron el contacto, el auto arrancó hasta desaparecer de los ojos azules del alfa.

. . .

Cuando Tony salió del auto Pepper todavía seguía hablando por teléfono. La rubia se adentró al edificio sumamente concentrada en la conversación. El omega la seguía detrás. Sin embargo, ella caminaba a un paso apurado en comparación al hombre más bajo, quien se esforzaba en seguirle el ritmo. En cuanto ella cortó, observó a Tony, quien respiraba con un ritmo levemente acelerado.

-oh Tony – dijo la mujer disminuyendo su velocidad- lo siento, no fue mi intención.

-no te preocupes, Pepper- dijo Tony sin darle mucha importancia al asunto- no es tu culpa que haya nacido con piernas cortas.

La rubia sonrió y tomó del brazo del castaño. En cuanto llegaron a sus puestos de trabajos. Rhodes los recibió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-nuestro cliente está haciendo una videollamada en la sala de conferencias- dijo mirando a sus colegas- requirió de nuestra presencia.

-pero si la reunión es en la tarde- respondió Pepper.

-lo sé, pero quiere confirmar que todo esté impecable cuando traiga a su socio. Al parecer no quiere desperfectos.

-está bien- dijo Tony tomando la maleta que acaba de dejar en su escritorio- démosle al hombre lo que quiere.

Pepper y James asintieron con la cabeza y los tres se encaminaron hacia la sala de reuniones.

Pasaron alrededor una hora hablando con su cliente. Tony fue quien habló en representación de los tres, entregando las cifras más importantes de la pequeña empresa que estaba iniciando el alfa de mediana edad.

-y en resumen, eso son los datos duros que hemos tenido este mes- dijo el omega finalizando de esa manera su discurso.

El hombre en la pantalla analizaba todo lo dicho por el omega. El alfa no emitió palabra alguna a lo largo de toda la charla.

Pepper, quien esperaba alguna respuesta, preguntó:

-¿señor, hay algo que no entendió?

-todo está en orden, señorita Potts- habló finalmente el cliente- pero hay algo que me está preocupando.

-¿Qué sería? –Preguntó la mujer pendiente de las inquietudes del alfa- ¿es sobre la publicidad? Si es por eso, es posible cambiarla.

-no, es sobre otra cosa- dijo el hombre fijando su vista en el más bajo de los presentes- es respecto al señor Stark.

-¿Qué sucede señor Pacal?

\- no soy una persona muy observadora, pero me he fijado que usted está esperando- agregó el hombre serio. Los ojos de Pepper y Rhodes se desviaron hacia el rostro de Tony, quien no parecía del todo cómodo con el comentario del pequeño empresario.

-¿hay algún problema con ello? –preguntó Tony incómodo.

\- Me temo que sí- dijo francamente el hombre- verá señor Stark, mi negocio está recién comenzando, y para continuar requiere de la mayor estabilidad posible. Usted me entiende.

-no lo entiendo, señor – dijo Tony cruzándose de brazos- ¿podría ir simplemente al grano?

-lo que intento de decir, es que no quiero interrupciones a lo largo de la administración de mi empresa. Y su estado me hace pensar que si las habrá. No quiero ausencias por parte de usted.

-señor, con todo respeto, mi estado no imposibilita mis funciones.

-créame que si lo hace. Desgraciadamente su casta es quien se responsabiliza de la crianza de los hijos. Lo sé porque tengo a una omega como pareja, y se bien, que ustedes pueden dejar todo tirado por el cuidado de ello. Y siendo franco, es lo que menos quiero en este momento. Necesito contar con un equipo que esté al cien por ciento.

-déjeme aclarar que usted fue quien nos eligió- dijo Pepper entrometiéndose- y en todo momento supo usted nuestras castas.

-usted desde primera instancia sabía que yo era un omega-continuo Tony, lanzándole una mirada a la alfa, dándole a entender de que podía defenderse solo.

-lo sé. Conozco su historial, señor Stark. Usted es un hombre brillante y fue por esa razón que lo escogí. Sin embargo, nunca vi la posibilidad de un embarazo en usted y menos en este momento.

Créame que yo tampoco, pensó el omega mientras endurecía sus puños. Rhodes quien sintió el cambio en la atmósfera de la sala, trató de aligerar el ambiente. Sin embargo, Tony dijo:

-señor Pacal, le aseguro que mi disposición en este proyecto es completa. Soy una persona sumamente profesional y evito mezclar mi trabajo con mi vida privada. Y si bien, estoy esperando, eso no es de su incumbencia. Puede estar tranquilo, señor. Mi embarazo no estropeara lo que hemos logrado sacar a flote. Trato de ser riguroso con la gente con la que trabajo. Sin embargo, si usted no le parece, bien puede cambiar a otro equipo para que administre su empresa.

Rhodes apretó la mandíbula al escuchar la tenacidad de las palabras del omega. Aun así, no debería estar sorprendido. Tony siempre se ha caracterizado por tener una lengua afilada. Y él sabía cómo defenderse cuando se metían en su territorio.

-me veré en la obligación si eso llega a ocurrir. Todo somos reemplazables, señor Stark y eso lo incluye a usted- dijo el hombre –no quiero pensar en pérdidas.

-lo sé señor, y está en todo su derecho de exigir cambios en el personal- añadió el omega- pero déjeme aclararle que nadie hará un buen trabajo como lo hago yo.

-que soberbia la suya, señor Stark- dijo el alfa. Pepper podía observar que el hombre ya estaba cansándose de la conversación- tenga más cuidado al momento de hablar y recuerde cuál es su lugar como omega que es.

Tony frunció el ceño ante el comentario. Virginia, quien notó el cambio de feromonas en Tony, decidió dar por finalizada la llamada.

-nos estaremos viendo previo a la reunión, señor Pacal- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa segura en los labios- que tenga una buena mañana.

El hombre no se inmutó, seguía con la burlona sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

-lo mismo para ustedes.

Y sin más el hombre cortó la videollamada. En cuanto la imagen del alfa desapareció, Pepper soltó un respiro. Tony, quien se mostraba indignado, explotó.

-¡¿Quién se cree que es ese alfa de pacotilla?! –preguntó retoricamente mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

-Tony contrólate- dijo Rhodes tratando de que se calmara.

-tú viste como me trató, Rhodes –dijo Tony con la cara roja

–pero recuerda que es un cliente.

-él no tiene el derecho de tratarme de esa manera.

Como si sintiera que el suelo le temblara, Tony se tomó el entrecejo y cerró los ojos. De pronto un fuerte mareo lo atacó. Buscó el asiento más cercano y se sentó. Los alfas se acercaron rápidamente.

-¿qué ocurre, Tony?- preguntó la rubia preocupada – te pusiste pálido de pronto.

-estoy bien- dijo el omega sin mirar a la rubia- estoy mareado, eso es todo.

-te traeré un vaso de agua con azúcar- dijo la mujer saliendo rápidamente de la sala.

-Pepper, no es necesario.

-déjala- interrumpió el alfa- tú sabes que ella se preocupa por todo, pero debo admitir que no tienes buena cara.

-lidiar con ese cliente no me hace sentirme a gusto, Rhodes- dijo Tony excusándose.

-el hombre es un cabeza hueca- dijo Rhodes tomando las rodillas del omega- ¿quieres que te traiga un poco de chocolate? Eso te levantará el ánimo.

-no tengo mucho apetito ahora. Lo único que quiero es cerrarle la boca a ese alfa en la reunión. Eso sí me levantará el ánimo.

-claro que lo eres, Tones. Eras nada más ni nada menos que Tony Stark.

En eso, el alfa sintió el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vibrar. Sacó su celular de ahi y se excusó:

-es Carol, tendré que tomar la llamada.

Tony alzó sus ojos y le regaló una mirada un tanto picarona. Entonces dijo:

-adelante galán, ve a contestarle a tu chica.

El alfa sonrió y se retiró de la sala dejando a Tony a solas. En cuanto se aseguró que estaba completamente solo, Tony se acomodó la corbata para no sentirse tan preso de ella. Tenía calor y se sentía sofocado. De seguro el pequeño pleito con ese hombre le había alterado la presión. Era eso y sumado a que el hijo dentro suyo no había parado de moverse desde el inicio de la conversación. El pequeño estaba inquieto y eso lo molestaba un poco.

-¡hey, tranquilo campeón!- dijo Tony acariciando su vientre – no tienes por qué moverte tanto. Estás incomodando a papá.

Sin embargo, el pequeño no le hizo caso. Tony podía sentir como este se movía a lo largo de todo su vientre.

-vamos, cariño. Deja a papá trabajar-rogó Tony frotando en los lugares en que el bebé había pateado- tenemos que dejar callado a ese alfa en la reunión y no puedo tener distracciones. Tengo que ponerlo en su lugar ¿me ayudas?

Tony esperó unos segundos y su bebé no pateó. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Saldrá igual de igualito que a Steve.

-ese es mi hijo- dijo Tony acomodando su espalda en el respaldo-o hija.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio que no parecía desaparecer de su cuerpo. Respiró hondo esperando callar por completo a ese alfa anticuado.

. . .

Natasha tomaba su batido energético mientras se paseaba por todo el gimnasio. Era el cambio de turno y ella y Steve tenían que rotar para poder ir a almorzar. Entonces observó a Steve, quien se encontraba en la caminadora. Se acercó a él y observó en la pantalla que iba a la máxima potencia de la máquina. Dio un sorbo y luego dijo:

-es hora de almorzar.

-en un minuto estoy listo- contestó Steve sin parar de correr.

-ok, te espero donde siempre.

En cuanto Nat salió de la sala, Steve paró la máquina y tomó la toalla que estaba a un lado. Suspiró hundiendo su rostro en ella, quedándose unos cuantos segundos así.

Luego de una ducha rápida, Steve divisó a la pelirroja sentada en la banca metálica. La mujer se encontraba comiendo un pollo con ensalada, el rubio en cambio llevaba unas papas con atún. Ninguno emitió palabra mientras comían. Los ojos verdes de la mujer miraban de reojo cada cierto tiempo al hombre. Aburrida del silencio preguntó:

-¿cómo va el embarazo? ¿Tony está bien?

-sí, dentro de todo lo que conlleva se encuentra bien- dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

-¿y los niños?

-los chicos están tomando muy bien el hecho de que tendrá un hermano más, sobre todo María. Está más que encantada.

-ya veo- dijo Natasha dejando los cubiertos a un lado. En eso observó detenidamente a Steve, quien tenía la mirada puesta en cualquier lugar pero no en ella. Se quedó en silencio, intentando hacer contacto visual con el rubio- ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

-yo, bueno yo estoy estupendo. Igual que siempre.

-Steve- llamó la mujer. Steve maldijo mentalmente. Cuando la mujer ponía ese tono de voz era porque sabía que ocultaba algo. Lo peor es que tenía razón. De pronto, los penetrantes ojos verdes de ella lo hicieron sentir incómodo- ¿qué sucede? Sé que algo te inquieta. No tienes que decírmelo para que yo me tenga que dar cuenta.

-te odio- dijo Steve cubriendo su rostro con las manos - ¿por qué siempre tienes que adivinar lo que pasa?

-es porque no sabes ocultarlo bien. ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta Steve?

Con los ojos temerosos, cosa peculiar en un alfa, Steve la miró. Quería soltarlo, mantenerlo oculto lo estaba envenenando por dentro.

-creo que volveré a mi antiguo empleo- dijo Steve de una buena vez- ¡listo, lo dije! estarás contenta, ¿no?

La alfa se quedó impactada por unos cuantos minutos. Steve había explotado como si nada y eso que él era la persona más pacífica y controlada que había conocido. Entonces comprendió lo importante que era todo esto para el rubio.

-¿a tu antiguo trabajo? ¿Cómo corredor de bienes raíces?

-sí- dijo Steve de manera automática.

-pero Steve- dijo Natasha queriendo saber más sobre la nueva decisión que estaba tomando el alfa- si tú lo odias. Siempre lo has odiado. Nunca te ha gustado el ambiente de oficina ¿Por qué lo harías?

-es que me aburrió este empleo.

-por favor, Steve- regañó la pelirroja- tu amas ser entrenador. Estoy segura que hay otra razón.

Tras lo dicho, nuevamente el silencio albergó en el sitio. Natasha se hallaba de brazos cruzados esperando la explicación del rubio, mientras que este no hacía nada más que mirar la comida que tenía enfrente.

-tú sabes que Tony fue quien me motivó a seguir con este empleo. Siempre me ha gustado y él me insistió en que le diera una oportunidad. Créeme, me encanta hacer lo que hago, pero la cosa es distinta ahora.

Natasha se quedó concentrada en el monólogo del rubio. Entonces, Steve continúo:

-con tres hijos era más fácil llevar todo esto, pero con uno más las cosas se complican. No digo que me esté arrepintiendo del nuevo bebé. Lo amó pero con él este sueldo no bastara y lo que menos quiero es que nos falte nada. Mi deber como padre es ver que no haya necesidad en ninguno de mis hijos. En el otro empleo puedo ganar mucho más. Tengo que ver el bienestar de mi familia antes que mis deseos.

-¿estás seguro de ello?- preguntó la alfa.

-por mis hijos, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

-¿se lo comentaste a Tony? porque dudo que esté de acuerdo con todo esto.

-no, eso es lo que más me aterra- dijo Steve bajando la mirada- pero yo sé que lo entenderá. Es lo mejor.

-entiendo- dijo Natasha sin querer preguntar más.

Las suaves y delicadas manos de Natasha tomaron sus puños ásperos. Steve la miró. La alfa tenía una mirada maternal, eso lo tranquilizó.

-sé que sientes que es tu deber- dijo la mujer suavemente- pero tienes que aprender que la responsabilidad es compartida, tienes que hablar con Tony y comentarle todas las inquietudes que tengas. Yo sé que el hombre es terco, pero te comprenderá y, al igual que yo, te apoyara en cada una de tus decisiones.

-no quiero que tenga más problemas- dijo Steve interrumpiendola- con el embarazo le basta y le sobra.

-pero aun así tienes que hacerlo - dijo la mujer enfatizando la idea- ¿tú crees que Tony se quedará de brazos cruzados viendo como tu cargas todo el peso?

Una risa escapó de los labios de Steve, entonces dijo:

-conociendo a mi esposo, me temo que no.

Natasha tenía razón, tenía que comentarle a Tony la decisión que estaba por tomar. Su opinión era crucial y si bien, el castaño probablemente se negaría ante la idea, tenía que entender que era lo mejor para todos. Eso y muchas más ideas cruzaban por la mente del alfa, quien trataba de velar por el bienestar de su familia.

. . .

Tomó un gran respiro y trató de que los puntos negros no lo distrajeran. Maldición, pensó Tony mientras tomaba un pañuelo para secar su frente sudorosa. Bendito momento que eligió su cuerpo para jugarle en contra. Trató de enfocar nuevamente la vista. Sin embargo, los puntos negros todavía persistían.

-Tony ya llegaron los clientes- dijo Pepper desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¿te queda mucho?

-enseguida voy- dijo Tony tratando de sonar sereno.

Se acercó al lavamanos y mojó su rostro. Hizo lo mismo con su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás y dando unas profundas inhalaciones, salió el baño. En cuanto salió se topó con la nerviosa cara de Pepper, quien se paseaba a lo largo de todo el pasillo. Rhodes se encontraba en un rincón recibiendo al señor Pacal y su supuesto socio.

-Señor Stark- dijo el alfa con una sonrisa- que gusto es verlo.

Tony se mordió la lengua ante el cambio de humor de su cliente. ¿Acaso no recordaba que prácticamente lo había insultado en una videollamada?

-el mío también.

-él es mi socio, el señor Densel - dijo el hombre canoso presentando al otro alfa.

-es un gusto señor Stark- dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano para un apretón- mi amigo me ha contado maravillas de usted y de su equipo, espero no decepcionarme.

-pues claro que no lo hará- dijo Tony con una sonrisa un tanto desafiante -por favor caballeros, adentrémonos para comenzar.

. . .

En cuanto terminó la reunión, el socio de Pacal quedó maravillado con la presentación del omega. Tony tenía el buen don del habla y de esa manera atraía de manera casi inmediata a todos los clientes. Pepper lo miraba orgullosa, el más bajo había logrado poner en su lugar a ese engreído alfa.

-espero tener nuevas noticias de usted y su equipo, señor Stark- dijo el hombre despidiéndose de manera frenética con el omega- me mantendré en contacto con la señorita Potts y con Pacal.

El nombrado se incorporó en la despedida de su socio, entonces dijo:

-es increíble que un omega como usted pueda hacer este tipo de trabajo, y más estando preñado- dijo el alfa mirándolo con desdén.

-usted no está hablando con cualquier persona, señor - dijo Tony en susurros, los cuales fueron escuchados por el cliente.

-como sea- dijo el hombre poniéndose su sombrero para poder marcharse- espero tener un avance para la próxima semana. Manténgame al tanto, señorita Potts.

-por supuesto.

Los dos hombres se retiraron dejando al equipo a solas en la sala. Pepper quien cerró la puerta en cuanto los hombres se fueron, se apoyó en esta y suspiró cansada.

-por fin se fueron.

-muy bien Tones- dijo el alfa dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- pusiste a esos alfas en su lugar.

-tenía que hacerlo- dijo Tony pasándose la mano por la frente- quería que se tragara sus palabras.

\- y vaya que lo hiciste, Tony -dijo Pepper mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa.

Tony le correspondió la sonrisa. Sin embargo, los puntos negros nuevamente aparecieron manchando su vista. Pestaño varias veces para que estos desaparecieran, lo cual no funcionó. De pronto se sintió ahogado y con un exceso de calor.

-¿sucede algo Tony? -preguntó Pepper acercándose a él un poco preocupada.

-tranquila, querida- dijo Tony sin tomarle mucha importancia a esos síntomas- solo necesito un poco de agua.

El omega caminó, pero en el primer paso se tambaleó, preocupando a los presentes. Sintió de pronto como el bebé dentro de él pateaba con fuerza. El niño prácticamente no había dejado de hacerlo durante gran parte de la reunión.

-tranquilos, solo es un pequeño mareo. Ya me pondré mejor.

Sin embargo, sucedió todo lo contrario. El omega no alcanzó a dar ni un solo paso cuando de pronto se desvaneció. Rhodes quien se hallaba más cerca de él, tomó el peso muerto del omega. Pepper, quien miró en cámara lenta como Tony se desmayaba corrió rápidamente a Rhodes.

-¡Tony! -exclamó mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el rostro del castaño- por Dios, está ardiendo.

-hay que llevarlo rápido con Bruce- dijo Rhodes tomando al omega entre sus brazos- también hay que llamar a Steve para que esté al tanto.

La mujer asintió con el rostro y con sus manos temblorosas tomó su celular para marcar el número del alfa.

. . .

En cuanto recibieron la llamada, se dirigieron de manera veloz hacia la clínica. Steve, tomó el auto lo más rápido que pudo y condujo hacia el lugar. Mientras que Natasha estaba de copiloto. Les costó un poco ubicar a los alfas, los cuales se encontraban afuera de la sala. Pepper tenía las manos sobre la cabeza, mientras que Rhodes la abrazaba por la espalda.

-todo es mi culpa-escuchó decir a Pepper- Si tan solo hubiera estado más atenta.

-tranquila, debimos haber sido más atentos.

Ante la mirada preocupada de los alfas, Steve hizo su aparición junto Natasha. El hombre al igual que los otros dos, también se encontraba nervioso.

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-estábamos en la junta y él…

Los recién llegados intentaban analizar lo que la rubia trataba de contar. Sin embargo, era imposible, la mujer era un manojo de nervios. Natasha, de manera delicada, la tomó por los hombros y dijo:

-mejor vayamos a tomar un café, Virginia. Necesitas calmarte.

La pelirroja se llevó a la alfa, dejando a los dos hombres solos. Steve se cruzó de brazos, esperando que el moreno le contara con mayor detalle lo que había ocurrido.

-no nos dimos por aludidos- empezó a narrar Rhodes- hizo todo a la perfección, pero lucía bastante cansado. Nuestro cliente lo hizo pasar por un mal rato y bueno, creo que de cierta forma eso igual le afectó. En cuanto terminó todo, se desmayó.

-¿y ahora cómo está?-preguntó Steve.

-Bruce lo estabilizó, de hecho, está adentro por si quieres hablar con él.

El rubio se levantó, dispuesto a hablar con el doctor. Su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta cuando escucho la voz de su esposo. Exhaló sintiéndose aliviado, al menos logró cobrar el conocimiento.

-solo fue un simple desmayo- oyó a su esposo reclamándole a Bruce.

-Tony, este no es un embarazo normal como los otros.

-Estas exagerando.

-sabes que no lo hago.

Entremedio de la pequeña discusión, Steve apareció.

-Hola, Steve-dijo Tony intentando cambiar el tema de pronto- ¿cómo estás?

-¿qué era lo que decías Bruce? -preguntó Steve ignorando un poco al omega- ¿le sucede algo a Tony?

-estoy bien, Steve- dijo Tony moviendo las manos- vivito y coleando

-Tony, no -dijo Steve llamándole la atención.

Tony ante esto se amurró y se cruzó de brazos. Luego de dirigirle una mirada de reproche al omega, Steve miró a Bruce esperando respuestas. El beta suspiró y habló:

-este embarazo no es sencillo Steve. A diferencia de los demás, este es más conflictivo. No es de alto riesgo, pero podría serlo si Tony no se cuida como es debido.

Tony giró los ojos e ignoró al beta con la mirada. Preocupado, Steve preguntó:

-¿y qué podríamos hacer para evitarlo?

Bruce se mordió los labios y miró a Tony de reojo. Estaba más que seguro que al omega no le gustaría para nada lo que iba a decir a continuación:

-aconsejaría que Tony se tomara un permiso prenatal.

-¿¡QUÉ?!- espetó el omega. Steve solo bajó la cabeza- debes estar bromeando.

-si atentar contra tu salud es una broma, entonces no lo es- dijo Bruce completamente serio.

-pero Bruce- dijo el castaño intentando a hacer entrar en razón al beta- no puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Tony…-reprochó Steve.

-ustedes saben que no he tomado ningún prenatal para mis embarazos- debatió Tony- siempre he trabajado hasta el último dia antes del parto. Con este no debería ser la excepción.

-pero Tony, tienes que entender que este embarazo es distinto. Ya no tienes treinta años y aunque no lo quieras admitir tu cuerpo ya no está para tener más bebés. Ósea de que puedes hacerlo puedes, pero tendrás más desgaste.

-te cansas con mayor facilidad, amor- dijo Steve aportando a la conversación- al igual que yo, sé que te has dado cuenta pero no quieres admitirlo.

-debes cuidar tu salud, Tony. Este simple desmayo tal como lo nombraste, es uno de los síntomas de que lo verifican.

Bruce se dirigió a la puerta para dejar al matrimonio a solas. Steve lo agradeció un montón en cuanto el doctor cerró la puerta. Observó a Tony, quien todavía lucía ligeramente enojado. Se acercó lentamente y tomando la silla que se encontraba a una esquina, la acercó a la camilla. Tony miró a los ojos a Steve. Entonces dijo:

-no aceptaré este prenatal. No quiero.

-no se trata de lo que quieras o no, Tony-insistió el alfa de manera respetuosa. Pasó su mano para tomar la de su esposo - tú debes…

-no lo haré y es mi palabra final- dijo el castaño cortando el contacto entre ellos dos- y es mi última palabra. Quiero irme de aquí, ya. Tú sabes cuánto odio los hospitales.

Steve frunció el ceño. Cansado de la actitud infantil de su esposo, se levantó del asiento y se digirió a la salida del cuarto. Lo que menos quería era discutir con él en ese momento y, aunque el omega no lo admitiera, este se encontraba delicado. Por otro lado, Tony podía sentir cuán enojado se encontraba su alfa, pero no le importaba. No podía dejar de trabajar. Menos ahora. Tenía que demostrarle a ese alfa de pacotilla que Tony Stark podía hacer cualquier tipo de cosa. Independiente si estaba gestando o no.

Tony se tomó la barbilla pensando en los reproches e insistencias de su esposo. Tenía que buscar una manera de convencer a Steve.

. . .

Lo mejor que podía hacer para bajar su enojo era caminar. Mientras lo hizo se encontró con todos los alfas hablando con su esposo. Y a ellos había que sumarle a Peter, cuyos ojos brillaban de preocupación.

-papá- dijo el castaño en cuanto vio a su padre acercarse. Los alfas que lo acompañaban elevaron la vista- ¿cómo está papá?

-¿qué haces aquí, Peter?

-es mi culpa, Steve- dijo Pepper señalando el celular del omega- Peter llamó a Tony, lo siento mucho. Intente no decírselo, pero me descubrió fácilmente.

-¿se encuentra bien? ¿el bebé está bien?

-si- dijo Steve- la mala hierba nunca muere. Puedes estar tranquilo.

-qué alivio-agregó Natasha- ¿qué fue lo que le ocurrió, Bruce?

-básicamente tuvo una subida en la presión. No fue nada grave. De seguro fue algo que lo irritó durante el dia.

-María me comentó algo después de la escuela- dijo Peter frunciendo levemente el ceño- me dijo que mientras ayudaba a Papá a vestirse, vio como este se sujetaba la cabeza. Dijo que cerró los ojos y que respiró lentamente con la boca.

-¿cómo? ¿Se fue al trabajo sintiéndose mal?- preguntó Steve con el ceño fruncido -¿y por qué María no dijo nada?

-no lo sé, Pops- justificó Peter- ella es muy distraída, tal vez por eso no lo mencionó.

Steve apretó la mandíbula. ¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta? Si tan solo lo hubiera hecho no lo habría dejado salir de la casa. Además, ¿cómo el omega podía ser tan despreocupado?

-Steve, cálmate- dijo Natasha llamándole la atención- ¿que precaución hay que tomar con Tony, Bruce? ¿Algún medicamento?

-principalmente no tiene que estar bajo presión, eso puede alterarlo.

-puede que nosotros tengamos la culpa- susurró Pepper.

Tanto Steve, Peter, Natasha y Bruce se giraron ante el par de alfas. La rubia los miró y suspiró.

-digamos que tuvimos un pequeño incidente en la oficina. Lo que pasó fue…

A lo largo de media hora, Pepper contó con lujo y detalle lo que había pasado con el cliente al cual trabajaban. A medida que transcurría el relato, Steve se sentía una mezcla de sentimientos. Se sentía enfadado, porque, Tony había que tenido que soportar a un alfa retrógrado, el cual lo juzgo sin siquiera conocerlo completamente. Y más encima en su estado. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿No tenía un mínimo de respeto? Por otro lado, sentía impotencia, ya que, no estuvo ahí para defender a su omega. Como le hubiese gustado haber estado ahí, le hubiera dejado en claro quién era su esposo, y que con él nadie se metía. Sin embargo, sentía satisfecho y orgulloso al saber que había puesto a ese alfa en su lugar, con o sin él, su esposo sabía defenderse a la perfección.

-ahora entiendo todo. Que hombre más desagradable-dijo Natasha.

-pobre papá- dijo Peter apesadumbrado- supongo que después de esto no seguirán trabajando para él ¿no?

-tú papá no cree lo mismo, Pet -dijo Rhodes- es más, lo ve como un desafío.

-pero papá no está para pasar estas molestias.

-opino lo mismo- dijo Pepper apenada- no quiero que Tony se sobreesfuerce de más y menos ahora.

\- ustedes saben cuál es mi postura como médico- dijo Bruce acaparando la atención de todos- Tony, no puede pasar por malos momentos, eso podría desencadenar un parto prematuro. Es por eso que insisto en que tome el prenatal.

-¿y tú esperas que Tony obedezca?- pregunto Natasha.

-no, pero es lo mejor para él y el bebé. Ambos tienen que estar en un ambiente grato y libre de estrés. Sé que será difícil para él, pero debe hacerlo.

-no te preocupes- dijo Steve seriamente- haré que Tony tome ese prenatal, quiera o no.

Peter tragó en seco ante el tono de voz que había empleado su pops. Sabía que cuando Steve se propone algo podría lograr lo que sea. Sin embargo, estaban hablando nada más ni nada menos que de su papá, él ser más terco que existía en la faz de la tierra. Y más si se trataba de su trabajo. Sin embargo, debía entender que su salud, y no solo la de él, sino que también la de su hermano estaban en juego. Por un momento, sintió empatía por su padre, le costaría un montón llegar a un consenso con Tony. Solo esperaba que nada malo saliera de esto.

. . .

En cuanto pisó la alfombra de su casa, respiró el agradable aroma impregnado en la vivienda.

-hogar dulce hogar- dijo Tony regodeándose del cálido espacio- no hay nada mejor que esto.

-cualquier lugar en comparación al hospital es el mejor lugar del mundo, papá- dijo Peter sacándose la bufanda.

Las fuertes pisadas provenientes de las escaleras recibieron a los recién llegados. María se abalanzó contenta hacia Tony, rodeándolo con un vigoroso abrazo.

-bienvenidos, ¿cómo estas, papá?

-como siempre, mi vida- dijo el omega besando la blanca frente de la infante- ¿dónde está Harley?

-está en su habitación. Dijo que tenía una tarea que hacer. Estuve muy aburrida durante la tarde, ¿podemos jugar los dos papi?

-pues claro que…

-María, ¿por qué mejor no vemos películas en el sofa?- interrumpió Peter tratando de tentarla con la idea -podemos ver la película de Aladdin.

-¡si!- respondió entusiasmada- podríamos verla con papá.

-cariño- dijo Steve hablando de manera insistente- tu papá tuvo un día muy largo. Lo mejor es dejarlo descansar.

Por el tono de voz con el que le hablaba su papá Steve, María no siguió insistiendo. Peter agradeció que su hermana se dejara convencer por el cansancio de Tony, porque eso era una mera excusa. Lo que realmente quería hacer Steve era tener una conversación a solas con el omega.

-está bien -dijo la niña con una triste sonrisa- podríamos comer palomitas.

-¿qué tal si vamos a comprarla al supermercado? también podríamos llevar a Harley.

En esto, el tercer hermano se hizo presente poniéndose una sudadera. Peter sonrió a lo ancho, podría sacar a todos sus hermanos menores de la casa.

-llegó por quien lloraban- dijo Harley haciendo su aparición- podríamos comprar unos refrescos para acompañar las palomitas.

-lo veremos en el camino- dijo Peter arrastrando cautelosamente a sus hermanos.

-descansa, papi- dijo María cerrando la puerta.

En cuanto se fueron los niños, la casa quedó bastante silenciosa. Bastante para el desagrado de Tony. Lo cual hacía que el enojo de su esposo se sintiera tan perceptible en el aire. Intentando ignorar su presencia, el omega se dirigió rumbo a las escaleras. Sin embargo, con eso no se logró librar del rubio, es más este lo siguió hasta su habitación. En cuanto entraron, Tony se sentó en la cama y rápidamente se quitó los zapatos, los pies le dolían a horrores y rogaban por ser liberados. Detrás del omega a apareció Steve, quien cerró la puerta apoyando su espalda en esta. Se quedaron bastantes minutos en silencio. El omega hacía lo imposible para que la presencia de su alfa no lo perturbara, pero era imposible. Su aura era bastante penetrante.

Cansado de la incómoda situación dijo:

-sé que estás enojado, pero debes entender que Bruce exagera.

-¿exagera? -preguntó Steve - ¿acaso tratar tu salud es exagerado?

-no empieces tú también, Steve- reclamó Tony sintiéndose cansado de la actitud de su esposo.

-¿quieres que no empiece? oh pues es algo que si haré- dijo Steve soltando una carpeta sobre la cama matrimonial.

Tony que se quedó mirando la blanca carpeta, de la cual sobresalían unos cuantos papeles.

-¿qué es esto?

-son exámenes que te hizo Bruce mientras dormías- dijo Steve seriamente- si quieres revísalos para que creas que no te estoy mintiendo. En ellos dicen que tus niveles de azúcar están elevados, Bruce piensa que estas muy propenso a tener diabetes gestacional.

Sin creer que Steve mintiera, Tony revisó los papeles con indecisión. Los releyó y en efecto, el alfa tenía razón. Maldición, pensó para sus adentros. ¿Por qué Bruce no lo mantuvo al tanto?

-yo sé lo que estás pensando- dijo Tony de pronto- pero créeme que esto no es suficiente para tomar ese prenatal. Steve, créeme, me siento bien.

-¿así? pues dime, ¿cuándo me comentarías sobre lo que Bruce vio en la ecografía de hoy?

Tony se quedó helado, se le había escapado ese pequeño detallito. Ahora sí que Steve lo sermonearía.

-¿cuándo me ibas a comentar sobre tu placenta previa? ¿Cuándo el bebé naciera?

-Steve, no es tan grave...

-¿Cómo que no es grave?- sentenció Steve- Bruce me comentó las complicaciones que puede implicar esto. Con esto puede adelantarse el parto. ¿No pensaste en ello? Tienes que tomar ese prenatal.

-no, Steve. Es que tú no lo entiendes- dijo Tony intentando hacer entrar en razón a su esposo- no puedo irme dejando las cosas como están. Mira, tenemos un cliente que…

-Pepper me mantuvo al tanto de ese tal Pacal. No sabes cuánto lo deteste cuando me contó lo que pasó en la oficina.

-es por lo mismo que no puedo dejar mi trabajo en el aire- concluyó Tony- quiero demostrarle de que está completamente equivocado respecto a mí.

-Tony, no necesitas demostrarle nada a nadie. Mucho menos a ese alfa de mierda, no te rebajes ante él. Me has demostrado ante mí, tus amigos y tus hijos que eres un hombre excelente, enfocado, inteligente. Podría estar toda la tarde diciéndote todas tus virtudes y lo maravilloso que eres. Sin embargo, ¿no te importa? ¿No te basta solo con eso?

Tony bajó la mirada mordiéndose la lengua. Entonces dijo:

-no, no me basta.

Steve frunció el ceño y frotó su dedo índice en su nariz. Realmente no entendía a su omega. Cómo podía ser tan, pero tan….

-¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? -preguntó Steve secamente.

Confundido, Tony entrecerró los ojos exigiendo una explicación.

-¿perdón?

-no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan egoísta. ¿Puedes dejar de pensar solo en ti o en el trabajo?

-Steve, mi trabajo es…

-yo sé- interrumpió Steve iracundo- desde que he estado contigo he sabido que tu trabajo es preciado, y lo entiendo. Lo entiendo a la perfección. Yo te he visto progresar en ello. Te he visto prepararte noche tras noche desde que tenías 24 años. No me digas por favor que no lo sé, porque me sentiré ofendido.

Tony se quedó callado escuchando como Steve parecía vomitar palabras con disgusto. Hace bastante tiempo que no lo veía de esa manera. Se veía dolido, enojado y frustrado. Internamente deseaba arrepentirse y darle toda la razón a su esposo, dejarse llevar por sus brazos protectores. Sin embargo, su orgullo era más fuerte.

-pero sigo sin entender cómo puedes privilegiar esto antes que a ti mismo. Sé que es contradictorio, porque el trabajo es parte de ti pero eso te consume. Te desgasta. Y ahora no solo debes velar por tu propia salud, sino también en la de nuestro hijo. ¿Acaso no has pensando en las consecuencias que podrían ocasionar esto? ¿Te imaginas que llega un momento en que colapsas y Dios no lo quiera pero te pierdo a ti o al bebé?

Las palabras se desvanecieron de su boca al escuchar eso. No, eso ya era muy extremo.

-Steve, eso no va…

-¿no va a pasar?-preguntó Steve tomando las manos de su esposo -¿estás seguro?

Los ojos de Tony descendieron, perdiendo por completo la visión de los destellantes ojos azules de su marido. Su silencio fue bastante concluyente para el rubio. El alfa, soltó las morenas manos de Tony. Se quedó reflexionando unos segundos, que para Tony fueron eternos.

-hay veces que tenemos que sacrificar las cosas que nos motivan por las cosas que más amamos

Steve miró la fotografía que se hallaba en su encimera. En ella se encontraban la familia completa. Era algo desordenada pero la felicidad se hallaba impresa en ese trozo de papel. Sonriendo tristemente, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación. Tony tembló de miedo al pensar en que Steve lo dejara solo en la habitación.

-tú sabes de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer por amor a ustedes- dijo el hombre dándole la espalda. Luego, se volteo para encontrarse con su esposo, quien lo miraba expectante- pero, yo no sé qué tanto eres capaz de dar tú. ¿Es más importante tu trabajo que nosotros?

La pregunta quedó grabada en la mente del omega. Una pregunta que era fácil para responder pero que a veces se dejaba influenciar para después responder algo completamente distinto. Steve se retiró de la habitación ante los ojos del omega, dejándolo solo a él con sus pensamientos.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Primero me quiero disculpar por no actualizar antes, no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo pero ahora les traje la continuación.

Tenemos nuevamente tensión, no es tanta pero sirve para mantenerlos entretenidos.

Ojala les guste el capítulo, y haciendo bien los cálculos, deberían quedar al menos tres capítulos para que esta pequeña idea llegue a su fin. Cada vez queda poquito.

Muchas gracias por leer, y ustedes saben que los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

¡Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

Puede que no se lo hayan dicho textualmente, pero ellos notaban en el cambio en la atmósfera del hogar. Desde que habían vuelto de comprar las cosas necesarias para ver la película, solo escuchaban a su padre Steve iracundo. Peter, quien trató de distraerlos, cerró la puerta de la sala y puso la película lo mas rápido que pudo y a todo volumen. Sin embargo, ante esto, los niños se dieron cuenta de que algo sucedía entre sus padres. Al otro día, todos se levantaron tarde porque era sábado y encontraron a Steve sentado tomando un vaso de leche. Les preparó el desayuno, pero cuando preguntaron por Tony él solo frunció el ceño y respondió que estaba bien. El omega no bajó en todo el día.

Al día siguiente, todos los integrantes de la familia se encontraba almorzando. Hablaban como si nada hubiese pasado. Tony lucía igual de alegre y carismático como siempre. Sin embargo, la relación de los adultos se veía distante. La pequeña María se preguntaba por qué el castaño no miraba a los ojos a Steve cuando este le hablaba. O por qué Steve solo respondía con monosílabos cuando este le preguntaba algo. Los hijos mayores deseaban poder ayudar para que la relación entre sus padres mejorara, pero ellos no podían hacer nada contra ello. La relación de esposos les concierne únicamente a ellos. Y como buenos hijos, no debían intervenir. Cuando el almuerzo finalizó, Steve salió de la casa. Tony se le quedó mirando desde el marco de la cocina. Por un momento sintió miedo. El alfa salió sin dar ninguna explicación a nadie. Ni siquiera hacia dónde iba o con quien saldría. Aún así, con lo enojado que estaba, Tony no tenía fuerzas para reclamarle. Pero eso no le quitaba el miedo. De hecho, pensó en la pequeña posibilidad de que al rubio jamás volviera a pisar la casa. Negó con la cabeza al pensar esta estupidez, no podía ser tan derrotista. Además, él conocía a su esposo. Él jamás sería capaz de hacer algo como eso.

Los ojos grandes de María observaban como el omega tenía la mirada perdida hacia el marco de la puerta principal de la casa.

-¿por qué están tan enojados pops y papá?-preguntó la pequeña- ¿será por que no me terminé todo el almuerzo?

-dudo que sea eso-dijo Harley. Luego miró a Peter buscando respuestas- ¿tú sabes algo?

-ese tema a mi no me concierne, y a ustedes tampoco- dijo el mayor susurrando- pero básicamente esto se trata de una pelea de egos.

-algo me dice que es papá el que tiene la culpa- dijo Harley mirando al castaño de reojo- siempre es muy llevado a sus ideas.

Peter también estuvo de acuerdo con él.

. . .

Tomó el bolígrafo que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Leyó como tres veces el contrato, verificando que todo se encontrara en orden. Los ojos castaños lo miraban con un poco de lastima. Entonces dijo:

-Punk ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

Steve elevó los ojos mirando a su amigo de infancia. El alfa lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que a él no le gustaba este ambiente. Sin embargo, como había dicho antes, él era capaz de cruzar el mismísimo infierno por el bien de su familia. Y con esa idea en mente firmó.

-estoy muy seguro.

-cuando me dijiste que querías volver, pensé que se trataba de una broma. Pero ahora que te veo aquí, ya no tengo porque dudar.

Steve solo atinó a sonreír levemente. En eso, James rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus brazos y lo acompañó hacia donde sería su nueva oficina. Desde mañana empezaría a trabajar en el lugar, así que era bueno conocerlo un poco.

. . .

Para cuando llegó el lunes, todo fue normal para la familia Rogers-Stark. Steve había decidido esperar un poco para contarle a Tony la nueva decisión que había tomado respecto a su nuevo empleo, así que por ahora, cuando se iba de la casa para ir a trabajar, se vestía con la misma ropa que solía usar para ir al gimnasio. Ninguno de los integrantes de la familia pareció notar el cambio. Sin embargo, cuando Tony llegaba de su trabajo y no veía en la casa a su esposo le entraban muchas dudas. Por lo general, era Steve quien llegaba primero y realizaba la cena. Sin embargo, la cosa ahora era distinta. Steve llegaba mucho más tarde que él y la cena la dejaba lista el día anterior.

¿se estará viendo a escondidas con otra persona? ¿lo estaría engañando? ¿Tal vez se cansó de él y el embarazo y por eso decidió engañarlo con otra persona mejor que él?

Preguntas como aquellas eran las que venían y salían de la cabeza del omega. Sin embargo, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría. Steve nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así. Su moral no se lo permitía y además le había demostrado de mil maneras que él era la única persona a la que podría amar en la faz de la tierra.

Sin embargo, aún sospechaba, su relación no había mejorado del todo. Todavía seguían sin dirigirse la palabra. Hablaban cuando estaban en presencia de los niños, pero cuando estaban solos estaban más callados que un par de gárgolas. De hecho, después de la noche de la disputa Steve comenzó a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes y gracias a Dios, ninguno de los niños se había dado cuenta, ya que, quien sabe que pensarían de su matrimonio.

Debía admitir que extrañaba a su marido. Extrañaba sus caricias, sus abrazos, los cursis besos de buenas noches y buenos días. También extrañaba lo atento que era con él. Bueno, no era como si el alfa se hubiera olvidado de su existencia. De hecho, todavía lo ayudaba a levantarse de la cama o para salir de la tina. Las atenciones nunca habían faltado. Sin embargo, ahora se sentía distinto. No habían dulces palabras por parte del rubio, ni tampoco muestras de afecto. Y eso lo entristecía. Y lo peor de todo es que siempre a las doce de la noche, Steve le leía un cuento a su hijo no nato y le regalaba caricias que lo ayudaban a dormir. Sin embargo, ahora que dormía en la habitación de huéspedes, ya no había noche de cuentos y por ende, el bebé dentro suyo no hacía más que moverse buscando la atención de su padre, la cual tristemente no llegaba. Eso no lo ayudaba a dormir en lo absoluto.

Cuando el alfa llegó sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa al ser recibido por María, quien corrió hasta él y le llenó de besos su rostro.

-¿por qué llegas tarde papi?-preguntó inocentemente.

Tony, quien se encontraba en la cocina escuchaba perfectamente la conversación de su hija con su padre.

-papá ha tenido mucho trabajo, princesa.

-¿mucho trabajo, eh? - susurró Tony mientras picaba una manzana haciéndola prácticamente puré-de seguro tendrás mucho trabajo con esas mujeres Fitness de ese estúpido gimnasio.

La semana transcurrió así. Y el ambiente entre los esposos no parecía cambiar. Tony ya se había acostumbrado a que su esposo llegara más tarde que él y también a la soledad de su habitación durante las noches.

Para regañadientes de Steve, Tony siguió con su vida laboral. El alfa todavía no perdonaba el que su omega no pidiera el permiso de maternidad. Y el hecho de que siguiera asistiendo a su trabajo lo molestaba un montón. Debía admitir que extrañaba la presencia de su esposo y más en su estado. El embarazo lo volvía más vulnerable y sensible lo cual hacía que estuviera todo el tiempo con ganas de estar a su lado para protegerlo y mimarlo. Por otro lado, su vida laboral había tomado un giro drástico. Bucky se había encargado de asesorarlo y guiarlo durante esta primera semana. Apenas llegó se sintió bien recibido por sus sus compañeros de antaño. Sam no fue la excepción, después de todo su amigo había vuelto al rubro. También estaba Sharon, quien lo recibió con su carismática personalidad. Si bien, su trabajo como corredor de bienes raíces no era su vocación, tenía una agradable ambiente, y eso ayudaba mucho.

. . .

La noche cayó y Steve se encargaba de desearle buenas noches a cada uno de sus hijos. Para cuando ya se iba a retirar hacia la habitación en la cual había estado durmiendo los últimos días, sintió una presencia detrás de su espalda. Se giró para encontrarse con su esposo, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta.

-¿cuando acabaremos con esta pelea absurda? -preguntó Tony.

Imitando su pose, Steve se apoyó en la pared del pasillo y lo miró seriamente.

-¿quien te dijo que estamos peleados?-preguntó el rubio- nuestra relación está normal.

Tony frunció el ceño sintiendo sus venas arder ante la falta de interés por parte del alfa. Internamente, este sonreía al ver como su esposo se ponía rojo.

-¿acaso esto es normal? -preguntó Tony molesto- ¡ni siquiera duermes en nuestra cama!

-debo recordarte que fuiste tú quien decidió dormir solo.

-si pero eso fue la primera noche. Además estaba enojado.

Steve observó la frustración en el rostro de su marido. Cuantas ganas le dieron de olvidar esta pelea y encerrar en sus brazos a Tony. Cuidarlo y darle todas las atenciones que merecía.

-yo te extraño -dijo el omega ganándose el asombro de su alfa- extraño estar a tu lado e impregnarme de tu aroma. Extraño mucho tu cercanía y calor.

Debía admitir que cuando escuchó esas palabras se sintió muy halagado. Tony siempre era una persona muy fría al momento de expresar sus sentimientos.

-¿podemos simplemente olvidar esta absurda pelea y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? -preguntó Tony mirando el suelo.

-no- dijo Steve secamente, eso hizo que el omega lo mirara sorprendido- no puedo.

Y sin más, el alfa abrió la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes y se adentro a ella. Tony miró estupefacto toda la escena. Por un momento pensó, que con esta declaración de anhelo por fin podría hacer las paces con su marido. Sin embargo, vio cuán equivocado estaba. No, definitivamente esto no se iba a quedar así. Ahora no moverá ni un solo dedo para que la relación entre ambos mejorará. Si Steve quería que estuvieran a mano, entonces él tendría que ganárselo. Él ya no haría nada.

. . .

Dentro de las dos últimas semanas, la relación de esposos no parecía tener mejora. Si bien, ambos se extrañaban, ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer. Sin embargo, Steve tenía razones más sólidas. Todavía seguía sentido con su esposo. Y por mas que lo amara, no le gustaba que se saliera con las suyas anteponiendo su trabajo antes que su salud y la del bebé. Por otro lado, no tenía ideas de cómo convencer a su esposo. El hombre era un hueso difícil de roer.

Al igual que su relación con Steve, las cosas por su cuenta no parecían mejorar. Especialmente la mañana del día miércoles y específicamente en el baño de su habitación.

-mierda- dijo Tony mientras observaba con pánico el inodoro.

A lo largo de su vida, nunca le había tenido fobia a la sangre. Sin embargo, en cuanto la vio luego de ir al baño, el miedo comenzó a instalarse en su pecho. Se fue al lavamanos a refrescar un poco su rostro y su mente. Tenía que estar sereno, o eso intentaba autoconvencerse, pero aún así las manos no dejaban de tiritar.

-¡Tony!- escuchó a Steve desde el segundo piso- el desayuno está listo. ¡baja o se te hará tarde!

Se enjuagó por segunda vez y bajó al comedor. En cuanto se sentó en la mesa junto a sus hijos, estos se le quedaron mirando raro. Especialmente Peter, quien endureció la mirada.

-papá, ¿te sientes bien?

Steve quien se encontraba preparando unos huevos, se volteo a mirar a su esposo. Y al igual que sus hijos, también se preocupó.

-yo estoy bien -dijo Tony atragantándose con un pedazo de pan con huevo.

-es que te ves un poco pálido y ojeroso.

-no tuve buena noche, eso es todo- dijo Tony intentando evitar el tema- será mejor que coman o el bus se irá sin ustedes.

No convencidos del todo, los hijos terminaron el desayuno y se despidieron para ir a la escuela. Una vez de que Steve los acompañó a la salida. Vio a Tony acercarse por el vestíbulo. Al ver su lento caminar, lo detuvo suavemente tomando uno de sus hombros.

-Tony, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?

Escuchando la preocupada voz del alfa, Tony se enterneció. Hace tiempo que no escuchaba la voz de su alfa en ese tono. Sin embargo, no quería preocuparlo aún más. Así que evitó el tema a toda costa.

-estoy bien - dijo Tony intentando de convencer al rubio- de verdad, es solo que no dormí bien anoche. Se me pasará durante el día.

-¿estás seguro?-insistió Steve.

-seguro- dijo Tony con una media sonrisa- ahora si me permites me iré al trabajo.

Le dio la espalda a su esposo y se dirigió hacia el auto. Era increíble cómo podía sentir la mirada penetrante de su marido a sus espaldas. Incluso podía sentir su miedo. De pronto, sintió una pequeña punzada en una esquina de su vientre. El leve dolor le sacó un quejido de su boca. Cambiando sus prioridades de lugar, tal vez una corta visita a Bruce lo ayudaría un poco.

. . .

Sintiendo el frío contacto del plástico, Tony se acomodaba en la camilla para que Bruce comenzará con el ultrasonido. Bruce, quien lo encontró un tanto nervioso en cuanto llegó, escuchó con lujo y detalle lo que le había pasado al omega esta mañana. Se veía acongojado.

-¿ves algo anormal? ¿el bebé está bien?

-por lo que puedo ver todo está normal- dijo el hombre señalando lo que se mostraba en la pantalla- tu hijo está creciendo sano.

-pero ¿y el sangrado?

\- Tu placenta y tu pared uterina se separaron levemente. De seguro, hiciste un sobre esfuerzo que generó todo esto. Así que es normal el sangrado. Sin embargo, tienes que evitar que vuelva a repetirse. Dime, ¿has sentido sensible el vientre?

-solamente cuando patea fuerte- dijo Tony mirando su redonda barriga. Tomó un poco de papel para quitarle el gel en exceso.

-me sorprende el que Steve no se encuentre contigo- dijo Bruce retirándose los lentes- ¿acaso se lo ocultaste?

-no quería preocuparlo mas. Digamos que no hemos estado bien últimamente.

-independiente de eso debes mantenerlo informado- dijo Bruce siendo enfático- agradece que pudiste venir esta vez por tu cuenta, pero dime ¿qué hubiese pasado si no te pudieras ni mover del dolor? ¿te habrías quedado callado?

-por favor, Bruce. Pareces mi mamá.

-pero tengo razón ¿no?- dijo Bruce entregándole una receta- estas son vitaminas que quiero que comiences a tomar.

-gracias, Doc- dijo Tony tomando el pequeño papel.

-por cierto, ¿has pensado en el permiso de maternidad?

Tony no respondió la pregunta, es mas desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y se levantó de la camilla. Bruce suspiro ante lo terco de su amigo y lo ayudó. Cuando ya estaba listo para irse, el castaño dijo:

-gracias, Bruce- comentó sinceramente el castaño- Independiente de lo que yo piense, tú siempre estas para mi.

-bueno, es el deber de un amigo ¿no?- dijo Bruce abrazando al omega, quien correspondió el abrazo un poco anonadado, ya que, el beta no era mucho de demostraciones afectuosas- solo prométeme que lo pensaras ¿si?

Tony no dijo nada y se recargó en los brazos del doctor. Sintiéndose protegido ante los brazos que lo sostenían, recibiendo el cariño que hace semanas no había tenido por parte de su esposo. No fue lo mismo, pero lo ayudaba a no sentirse tan débil.

Cuando salió de la consulta, se sintió un poco más relajado. Él y su bebé parecían estar bien y eso lo llenaba de alivio. Debía ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante. Estaba saliendo de la clínica cuando se encontró frente a él una silueta que conocía a la perfección. Los ojos verdes lo miraban seriamente. Lo esperaba apoyada en su auto. Suspiró resignado y se subió al vehículo con esa persona. Definitivamente, hoy no sería un buen día.

. . .

Sam observaba incrédulo al alfa, quien le contaba los últimos hechos de su matrimonio. Steve se sonrojó de vergüenza al sentirse intimidado por el par de miradas. Por otro lado, Bucky no hacia mas que mirar con reprimenda a su amigo de la infancia.

-a ver, a ver- dijo Sam poniéndose serio- ¿me estás diciendo que te cambiaste de trabajo y no le dijiste a tu esposo?

-así es, Sam- dijo Bucky dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-¿tú? ¿a tu esposo, Tony Stark? -preguntó nuevamente- ¿al mismo que avisabas si ibas a alguna fiesta? ¿o que lo llamabas cuando llegarias tarde por salir con nosotros? ¿a ese mismo Tony Stark?

-deja de criticarlo, Sam

-es que todavía no puedo creerlo. ¿cómo pudiste ocultarle algo así a tu esposo? ¿es que acaso no sospechó?

-notó que ahora llego tarde a casa, pero a parte de eso no ha dicho nada.

\- ¿y cuándo piensas decírselo? -preguntó Bucky

-todavía no lo sé.

-pues debes hacerlo pronto- dijo Sam mientras sacaba un encendedor para fumar uno de sus cigarrillos- las mentiras no duran mucho, y menos con tu esposo.

-Lo sé- dijo el rubio mientras miraba la terraza en la que se encontraban los tres- bueno, ya es hora que me marche. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-nos vemos, grandulón- dijo Sam mientras observaba al rubio desaparecer por las escaleras- si fuera él tendría miedo.

-yo también.

Mientras los alfas comentaban por lo que sería la vida de su amigo, Steve no dejaba de reproducir una y otra vez las palabras que le dijeron. Estaba seguro que cuando Tony se enterara, pegaría un grito al cielo. Lo más probable es que se enojara con él. En parte porque se había cambiado de trabajo sin su consentimiento y también porque se lo estuvo ocultando por mucho tiempo.

. . .

-¿hacia donde me secuestras, Natasha?- preguntó el omega mirando el espejo retrovisor.

-¿secuestrar?- preguntó la mujer mientras conducía -yo no te estoy secuestrando.

-prácticamente me quitaste las llaves de mi auto y ahora mismo lo estás conduciendo llevándome a mi de copiloto- dijo mirando a la mujer por debajo de sus lentes -y si eso le agregamos a que desconozco la ubicación a hacia dónde me llevas. Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Bruce siempre me mantiene al tanto de todo- dijo la mujer sin despegar la mirada del camino- ¿cómo te sientes?

-bien -comentó el omega cansado- pareciera que todos se pusieron en campaña para preocuparse de mi.

-pues tenemos que hacerlo, no es como si confiemos mucho en ti.

-gracias- contestó el hombre con sarcasmo- por cierto, ¿a dónde me sacas a pasear?

-será una sorpresa- dijo la mujer mientras doblaba en la esquina.

La pelirroja siguió conduciendo mientras que Tony no hacía más que preguntar cuanto faltaba como un niño pequeño. Lo bueno, es que Natasha tenía una gran paciencia al igual que Pepper, así que solo se limitó a ignorar al castaño o responder una que otra vez con un ya casi. De pronto, la alfa detuvo el auto.

-¿ya llegamos?

-así es- respondió la mujer mirando hacia el paisaje-y llegamos justo a tiempo.

-¿y no vamos a salir? -preguntó el omega al ver como la pelirroja se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor.

-no será necesario. Con mirar bastará.

-¿qué es lo que quieres que mi...

Entonces, Natasha se mordió los labios. Tenia mas que claro que no debía meterse en las relaciones ajenas, pero con Steve las cosas eran distintas. Lo lamentaba, si. Pero era necesario darle un pequeño empujón al rubio para que hablara de una vez, ya que, si fuera por él, el bebé cumpliria cinco años y Steve estaria todavia intentando decirle a Tony sobre su secreto.

Por otro lado, Tony miraba sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Había alguien muy pero muy parecido a su esposo saliendo de una casa con una pareja. Cerró un poco los ojos para concentrar su punto de visión. En efecto, era su Steve, pero se veía muy distinto a lo que acostumbraba ver. De hecho, hace bastante tiempo que no lo veía con terno y corbata. ¿qué hacía él hablándole a una pareja con una sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes?

-yo...no entiendo-dijo el omega sin parar de ver a su esposo.

Natasha miró al omega de reojo. Estaba más que segura que el omega sabía la respuesta, pero no entendía el porque el alfa estaba haciendo todo esto. Inhaló profundamente y le dijo:

-creo que es mejor que te lo cuente él. Solo te pido que veas mas allá de tu orgullo, y que veas de lo que es capaz de hacer tu esposo por ti y por tus hijos.

Tony se quedó boquiabierto con las palabras de la alfa. Y concentró nuevamente su mirada en su marido.

. . .

Ya había anochecido, y Steve todavía seguía mostrandole casas a la pareja de recién casados. Eran jóvenes y estaban buscando un nuevo hogar donde vivir. El alfa sonrió con nostalgia, ya que, la pareja le recordó a él y a Tony cuando comenzaron con la búsqueda de un hogar.

-definitivamente es esta- dijo la beta mirando la casa blanca que se mostraba ante ellos- esta me gusta mucho.

-a mi también me gusta. Especialmente por la cocina y el baño.

-y esta a un buen precio- agregó Steve.

-pues nos quedamos con ella- dijo la mujer entusiasmada- lamentamos mucho la indecisión.

-si, nos ha costaba encontrar la casa correcta.

-no se preocupen. Es mi deber el que ustedes queden satisfechos-comentó Steve.

-¿podemos firmar mañana los papeles ante notario? -preguntó el beta- creo que es muy tarde para hacerlo ahora mismo.

-es cierto, además tenemos un compromiso pendiente.

-entonces mañana será- dijo el alfa con una sonrisa- los estaré esperando en mi oficina.

-muchísimas gracias- dijo el beta- de verdad, agradecemos el que no se haya rendido con nosotros.

La pareja de betas se despidieron del rubio, y se marcharon alegremente hasta desaparecer. En cuanto lo hicieron, Steve suspiró cansado. Sin embargo, estaba satisfecho, luego de presentar diez casas al fin se decidieron por la última. Debió haberles mostrado esta desde el inicio y tal vez se hubiera ahorrado mucho tiempo. Miró su reloj, para percatarse de que eran más de las nueve de la noche. Ya era tiempo de marcharse a descansar. Cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo, sintió como una presencia aparecía entremedio de la oscuridad. Se sintió nervioso al descubrir quién era con solo sentir su fragancia.

-no sabia que tu nuevo pasatiempo era mostrar casas, Steve.

Resignado, volteo para encontrarse con la silueta tan conocida de su marido. Tony lo miraba de manera severa. Si bien el hombre era pequeño, siempre sabía cómo intimidar a la gente, especialmente a Steve.

-Tony.

-espero que todo este teatro sea una broma- dijo cruzándose de brazos- una broma para nada graciosa.

Steve miró a su esposo, quien esperaba una buena explicación. Aunque no lo quisiera, el momento había llegado. Más pronto de lo que había esperado, pero llegó. Ahora estaba viendo lo mismo que imaginaba, a un esposo iracundo frente a él.

-me temo que no es así- se excuso el alfa- es mi nuevo empleo.

Observó a Tony respirar molesto y caminar en círculos. Luego sus ojos cafés se enfocaron en él.

-nosotros prometimos que no llegaríamos de nuevo a esto- dijo enfadado el omega - queríamos que nuestros hijos crecieran sabiendo que sus padres trabajaban amando lo que hacían, ¿recuerdas? Este trabajo, a ti no te gusta ser corredor de propiedades ¡nunca te gustó!

-lo sé, pero no tengo otra opción.

-siempre hay otra opción, Steve. Siempre podías quedarte con tu trabajo anterior. Tú amas ser entrenador.

-eso también lo sé, pero tú sabes que no es un trabajo rentable. ¿has pensado en todos los gastos que tendremos con la llegada del bebé?

-el dinero nunca ha sido problema para nosotros.

-pues ahora sí lo es.

Tony refunfuñó y se masajeó los cabellos al escuchar las excusas de su esposo.

-¿y cuando me ibas a comentar todo esto? -replicó Tony furioso-¿cuando me dirías tu inteligente idea? ¿acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta?

-te lo iba explicar en su debido momento- dijo Steve agachando la cabeza.

-esto es una mala decisión. Tienes que dejar esto ahora mismo.

-sea mala o buena es mi decisión al fin y al cabo- dijo Steve intentando que su esposo se pusiera en sus zapatos- yo hice lo que creí y creo correcto para nuestra familia, para nuestros hijos. Todo lo he hecho por ellos.

Tony se acercó a su marido y lo tomó de la solapa de la camisa. Steve pudo percibir las feromonas alteradas del omega. Sin embargo, había algo más. Bajo toda esa ira y enojo, se escondía la pena y preocupación por su alfa.

-¿tú crees que me quedaré de brazos cruzados y ver como te sacrificas por nosotros?

El semblante serio de Steve se ablandó. El omega observó como los labios de Steve se curvaban para formar una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no poseía arrepentimiento alguno. Los manos del rubio sujetaron gentilmente las muñecas del más bajo y con cuidado las separó de su camisa.

-pues espero que te pongas cómodo, porque créeme que no cederé ante ti. Esto no lo hago, ni por mi ni por ti. Lo hago por ellos y tú sabes que estoy dispuesto a sacrificar todo por mis hijos.

Tony se quedó intacto como una estatua. La voz de Steve sonaba tan convencida y sin pesar. Las ganas de reprocharle se esfumaron instantáneamente. No había razón para pelear con Steve respecto a esto, ya que, Tony sabía que siempre estaría el bienestar de sus hijos sobre el de su alfa. Su esposo era alguien devoto a su familia y eso era algo que siempre lo había maravillado desde que se convirtieron en padres.

Regresaron juntos a casa sin dirigirse palabra alguna. Ya no había nada de qué hablar. En cuanto llegaron los niños los recibieron llenos de alegría. Cansado, Tony se excusó y se retiró a su habitación. La pequeña María lo siguió, mientras los varones de la familia se miraron exigiendo saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. Cuando María llegó a la habitación, vio a su padre poniéndose el pijama. Sintiendo una presencia extra dentro de la habitación se giró para encontrarse con aquella cabellera rubia, la cual se asomaba en el marco de la puerta.

-¿te irás a dormir papá? -preguntó María de manera risueña.

-así es -dijo el omega sentándose en la cama- papá se siente algo cansado. ¿Te gustaría dormir conmigo y tu hermano, cariño?

-¡sí!-exclamó la pequeña acomodándose entre las sabanas de la amplia cama.

El omega se acostó al lado de su pequeña princesa y la arropó de manera que quedara lo más abrigada posible. La niña se acercó a su padre y abrazó el prominente vientre, apoyando su cabecita en él. Tony apagó la luz quedando en completa oscuridad. Para la mala suerte de la pequeña, la oscuridad era algo que no le gustaba del todo.

-¿podemos dormir con la luz de la lámpara?

-¿todavía le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

La niña asintió con un poco de vergüenza. Tony sonrió enternecido y prendió la luz de la lámpara. Observó cómo la pequeña se relajó ante ello.

-tranquila, papá estará aquí para protegerte.

-gracias, papá.

De pronto, sintió un pequeño movimiento debajo de su mejilla. María abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. Tony intentó no reírse.

-¿qué fue eso?-preguntó asombrada.

-pues, es tu hermanito saludándote.

-¿se está moviendo?-pregunto incrédula- ¡wauu, se mueve muy fuerte!

-y eso que está calmado, pero no le hables mucho, porque, sino no me dejará dormir.

-está bien-susurró la rubia emocionada- sigue moviéndose.

-es porque tú estás cerca, princesa- dijo Tony abrazando acariciando las hebras rubias de su hija.

-buenas noches, papá- dijo Maria dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su padre, luego descendió para usar el vientre del castaño como almohada- buenas noches para ti también, hermanito.

Tony la miró encantado. No pasaron más de dos minutos para que María se quedara profundamente dormida. Ella se sentía cómoda con su padre y su aroma la hacía sentir relajada y en paz. Desde el resplandor de la lámpara, Tony admiraba las facciones de su querida princesa. Tenía las pestañas largas al igual que Steve. Bueno, todo en ella era igual a él, su sonrisa, sus dientes, su aroma, todo. Sonrió tristemente al recordarlo. A pesar de seguir enojado con su marido, seguía extrañándolo. Se aferró a su hija aspirando su dulce esencia. Al menos así, podría dormir más tranquilo.

. . .

Para cuando Harley despertó, bajó las escaleras para tomar desayuno y se encontró con Peter quien tomaba una taza de café solo en la cocina. Tomó un vaso de leche y se sentó junto al alfa.

-¿y papá? -preguntó Harley.

-se fue temprano, pero dejó el desayuno listo- dijo Peter mientras miraba el celular.

-¿salió temprano?

-si, dijo que tenía unas cosas pendientes en su nuevo trabajo.

-cierto- dijo Harley mirando el contenido de su vaso- nuevo trabajo.

-hay que despertar a María, no podemos llegar tarde.

-voy a llamarla.

Escuchando el grito del primer piso, María despertó. Se irguió perezosa y se estiró dando unos sonoros quejidos. Miró a su padre quien se encontraba acurrucado en el otro lado de la cama. Se acercó a este para removerlo con sus manos.

-papá despierta. Ya es tarde.

-adelantate tu, querida-dijo el mayor sin moverse de su lugar- bajo en un minuto.

-está bien- dijo María saltando para salir de la cama.

En lo que se fue la niña, Tony pudo respirar tranquilo. Sin embargo, el dolor persistía. Un dolor agudo en el vientre lo hizo despertar y no se le había pasado. Se frotó el vientre tratando de amenguar el malestar, pero aún así no desistía. El bebé no se había movido como de costumbre y su vientre se encontraba tan duro como una piedra. Trató de sentarse sobre la cama, pero un dolor repentino lo hizo doblarse.

Al ver que su padre se demoraba en bajar, María decidió ir a buscarlo, de seguro necesitaba ayuda para levantarse de la cama. Iba tranquila caminando por el pasillo cuando escuchó unos quejidos provenir de la habitación de su padre. Temerosa, apuró su caminar y se encontró a su padre sentado en el borde de la cama.

-¿papá? -preguntó temerosa la rubia- ¿estas bien?

Sin embargo, los ojos de María se abrieron estupefactos cuando vieron una mancha de sangre esparciéndose sobre la blanca sábana. Soltó un grito que desconcertó a Tony y lo trajo a la realidad. Estaba tan sumido en el dolor que no se percató de la sangre que se encontraba bajo de él. María empezó a llorar escandalosamente, lo cual preocupó al omega.

-cariño-dijo Tony tratando de recobrar el aliento- tienes que calmarte.

Intentó utilizar su voz omega para intentar calmarla. Sin embargo, no pudo continuar. Un fuerte dolor lo hizo apretar los dientes. Trató de mantener la vista pero los molestos puntos negros comenzaron a presentarse ante él. María, quien estaba inconsolable, miró a su padre quien empezó a cerrar sus párpados.

-¿papá? ¡papá!

Lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos de sus otros hijos llegando a la habitación. Luego, todo se volvió negro.

. . .

Sentado en una mesa redonda, Steve se encontraba solo con una taza de café. No tenía ánimos de nada y lo peor es que recién estaba comenzando el día. Sam, quien caminaba por ahí, encontró al rubio encorvado en la cafetería. Se acercó tomando un asiento junto a él.

-te ves desanimado

-no lo estoy.

-vamos, hombre- dijo el alfa palpando la espalda del rubio- cuéntame tus problemas. Soy todo oídos.

-siento que cometí un error- dijo Steve mientras bebía café.

-¿lo dices por Tony?-preguntó Sam haciéndole compañía- era de esperarse que no lo tomara de la mejor manera.

-lo sé- dijo Steve apesadumbrado- pero tengo miedo que lo que vaya a pasar ahora.

-¿cómo a qué?

-no lo sé- dijo Steve distrayéndose con el vapor que emanaba la taza- tengo miedo de que quiera acabar con nuestro matrimonio.

-ustedes nunca terminaran. Antes de que eso pase, yo me casaré con Bucky- dijo el moreno tratando de levantarle el ánimo al alfa- ustedes se aman mucho. Son el ejemplo de matrimonio incondicional.

-lo sé, pero nunca se sabe. Tal vez con esto, Tony nunca vuelva a confiar en mi.

-no lo hará. Tú sabes que Tony te confiaría su propia vida. Además, eres el hombre a quien más ama en todo el mundo. Mira, escúchame, puede que las cosas no vayan del todo bien, pero ya veras que todo se arreglará. Ya lo veras.

Steve sonrió levemente ante las palabras de Sam. Tenía razón. Debía dejar de ser tan fatalista y tirar para arriba. Intentaría hacer lo que sea para que las cosas con Tony volvieran a la normalidad.

En eso, sintió el sonido de su celular y frunció el ceño al ver que Peter lo estaba llamando. Lo encontró raro, ya que, el menor debía estar en la preparatoria en este momento.

-¿Peter?

-Pops, debes venir inmediato- dijo Peter con la voz muy agitada. Esto hizo preocupar a Steve.

-¿Peter qué ocurrió?- preguntó intentando de entender todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡papá está en el hospital!

Todo el piso de Steve pareció temblar al escuchar aquello. Sam observó como Steve soltó el teléfono de pronto.

. . .

Para desgracia del alfa, nuevamente se encontraba corriendo bajo las cerámicas blancas y los pasillos con olor a desinfectante. Sintiendo como su corazón dependía de un hilo, siguió las indicaciones que les había dado Peter en cuanto llamó. Entonces los encontró. María tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar mientras Wanda intentaba calmarla bajo sus cálidos brazos. En un rincón se hallaban Peter y Harley escuchando atentamente a Visión.

-¡papá! -dijo María en cuanto lo vio.

La menor abandonó los brazos de la beta para correr y refugiarse ante su padre. Quien la tomó entre sus brazos. La niña lloró desconsolada mientras entre sollozos le contaba todo lo ocurrido durante la mañana.

-papá...papá esta...-la niña se aferró fuertemente al cuello de Steve y siguió llorando.

-tranquila, amor- dijo Steve besando la cabellera rubia- papá se pondrá bien ¿si?

La niña lo miró con los ojos lleno de lágrimas. Steve se mordió los labios al ver a su pequeñita de esa manera. María se encontraba muy preocupada por su padre y hermano. Vio como la chica se quitó las lágrimas con las manos y tiritando el labio inferior dijo:

-¿me lo prometes?

-si.

Wanda, quien miraba la escena se acercó a ellos. Steve la observó y luego miró a María.

-¿por qué no te quedas con la tía Wanda mientras yo voy a hablar con tus hermanos?

-si, María ¿quieres tomar un té conmigo?

La niña asintió y Steve la dejó en el suelo. La chica pelirroja le tendió la mano y juntas se dirigieron a la cafetería. En cuanto se fueron, se dirigió a sus hijos.

-díganme que pasó- dijo Steve serio.

Nerviosos, los jóvenes le transmitieron todo lo ocurrido durante la mañana. En ese momento, el omega se encontraba inconsciente y estaba siendo tratado por Bruce y unos cuantos médicos más.

Pasaron gran parte del día esperando noticias del castaño. Puede que los hijos mayores no estuvieran al nivel de colapso que María. Sin embargo, se veían altamente preocupados. Steve trató de consolar a sus hijos dando palabras esperanzadoras. Diciendo que todo estaría bien. Poco a poco los menores comenzaron a sentirse menos intranquilos. Horas más tarde, Bruce salió a informar el estado en que se encontraba el omega, dirigiéndose preferentemente a Steve y a Visión.

\- sufrió un intento de aborto. El sangrado de esta mañana fue debido a que la placenta se desprendió más de lo debido. Ahora mismo Tony se encuentra sedado. Tal vez despierte más tarde.

-¿pero el bebé se encuentra bien?

-hicimos lo mejor que pudimos y los dos se encuentran a salvo por ahora. Las próximas horas serán cruciales para la recuperación.

-entiendo- dijo Steve.

-¿podemos pasar a verlo?- preguntó Visión.

-si, pero procuren no hacer tanto alboroto.

Bruce se retiró desapareciendo por el pasillo. María, quien se encontraba impaciente por ver a su padre, fue la primera en entrar. Wanda y Visión se quedaron afuera dejando que la familia entrara primero.

-papá -dijo María en cuanto vio a Tony profundamente dormido. Los ojos se le llenaron otra vez de lágrimas al ver que este no respondía a su llamado.

-tranquila- dijo Steve tomándola para sentarla sobre sus piernas- esta bien, solo esta descansando.

-¿nuestro hermano estará bien verdad?

-claro que lo estará- dijo Peter con una voz llena de confianza- es un Stark-Rogers después de todo, somos fuertes por naturaleza ¿cierto pops?

Steve asintió trasmitiendo mayor confianza a la pequeña. La familia se quedó velando al castaño por las siguientes horas. María se mostraba reacia a alejarse del omega, mientras que los mayores miraban con lástima el estado en que se encontraba su padre. Sin embargo, se mantenían al margen para no preocupar aún más a María.

. . .

Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y el sueño liviano. Para los ojos de los demás, Tony dormía. Sin embargo su mente y alma no se encontraban dormidos del todo. Él sabía que no estaba en casa. El ambiente era frío y tenso. Nada parecido a lo que tenía en su hogar. Sentía una calidez sobre su mano. Era suave y sumamente familiar. María, pensó Tony. Su pequeñita se encontraba al lado de él aferrándose a su mano. También era capaz de sentir los aromas de Peter y Harley en una parte de su habitación. Había otra presencia, una que la conocía bastante bien. Steve se encontraba junto a él y María. Todos se hallaban ahí, pero una esencia de desasosiego los cubría.

-¿él se pondrá bien verdad? -escuchó la voz de María apagada.

-te prometo que si- escuchó a la segura voz de Steve.

De pronto alguien ajeno a la familia entró a la habitación, rompiendo la atmósfera.

-lo siento, pero la hora de visitas terminó- dijo Bruce a la familia.

Sintió como la mano pequeña de María se aferró a él con firmeza. Pronto, escuchó como la rubia comenzaba a llorar.

-yo...yo no quiero dejar a papá- dijo la rubia entre lágrimas- ¡no quiero dejar a papá!

Sus hijos varones se retiraron de la habitación. Solo quedaban ella y Steve, quien hacía un sobre esfuerzo por tranquilizar a su hija.

-María, tu padre estará bien. Tienes que dejarlo.

-pero no quiero hacerlo. ¡quiero estar con papá!

Escuchar a su hija en ese nivel de desesperación le rompió el corazón. Steve tomó a su hija y a la fuerza la alejó de su presencia. Luego de alejarla, Steve la tomó con firmeza de los hombros e hizo que lo mirara. Entonces dijo:

-entiende María. Tu padre estará bien, y tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que el mejore- dijo Steve sonando duro con la pequeña. Trató de tranquilizarse, ya que, solo se trataba de su pequeña hija de ocho años - yo sé que es difícil separarte de él. Es difícil para todos, pero tenemos que cooperar si queremos que se recupere. Lamentablemente, no puedes hacer mucho aquí.

-pero...

-ademas debes ir a descansar. Te prometo que yo cuidaré a tu padre toda la noche ¿si? y si despierta, serás la primera a quien llame.

-¿de verdad?

-por supuesto que sí. Anda, ve a despedirte de tu padre.

María se acercó lentamente a él y poniéndose a su altura dijo:

-recuperate papá. Te necesito y aunque los chicos no los mencionen, ellos también te necesitan. Tienes que mejorar. Por favor, papá.

Steve la tomó y se la llevó de la habitación para entregársela a Wanda, quien la esperaba en el marco de la puerta. Luego, la beta dijo:

-yo me encargaré de cuidarlos en tu casa. No tienes porque preocuparte por ellos, déjanos ayudarte.

-gracias, de verdad- asintió Steve, luego observó a María -pórtate bien, ¿si?

La niña asintió y ambas se alejaron.

-Steve- quiso decir Tony. Sin embargo alguien más lo dijo por él.

Natasha apareció en la habitación. Steve se encontraba mirando el lento respirar de Tony. La mujer entendía a la perfección al alfa. Tomó su hombro y lo abrazó para darle confort.

-Steve...-dijo la pelirroja tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor- no te culpes con esto. El que le haya pasado esto no es tu culpa.

-¿cómo quieres que no me sienta culpable? -preguntó Steve con la voz rota- es mi culpa que se encuentre así.

-no, Steve...

-no pude proteger a mi esposo, la persona a la que mas amo en mi vida está postrado en un hospital. Si tan solo...si tan solo hubiese sido más atento. Si tan solo lo hubiera retenido más, él no estaría aquí. Él ni mi hijo estarían pasando peligro.

Steve la abrazó fuertemente intentando buscar calma. Al borde del llanto, Natasha aferró el cuerpo del alfa al suyo, y liberó sus feromonas para tranquilizarlo.

-¿por qué no fui suficiente para ellos, Nat?-preguntó Steve entre lágrimas- no pude consolar a mis hijos. No sabes cuanto me destrozo ver sus caras. Y María, por Dios mi niña, no pude ni siquiera tranquilizarla. No pude cuidar bien de Tony y mi hijo. Yo no pude hacer nada. Con eso, ¿cómo quieres que piense que no es mi culpa?

El alfa de la familia se desmoronó en los brazos de la mujer y en presencia de Tony, quien sufría de manera agonizante al escuchar a su esposo de esa forma. Natasha lo dejó desahogarse. Era normal que el rubio se sintiera de esa manera. Todo esto fue demasiado para contenerlo. Ante sus hijos, Steve lucía como el hombre más fuerte e impenetrable. Sin embargo, por dentro era débil y temeroso. Necesitó estar un rato a solas para mostrar el cómo se sentía realmente. Se sentía hipócrita, porque les prometía algo a sus hijos que tal vez no pasaría. Se sentía cínico por mentirles de esa forma. Sentía el mismo miedo que ellos al pensar que podía perder a Tony o al bebé. Impotente por no poder hacer nada para ellos. Indefenso, devastado, solo y muchas cosas más. Él no era alguien fuerte pero por su familia debía serlo.

. . .

Para cuando recobró la consciencia se sintió desorientado. Sin embargo, eso duró poco, ya que, lo vivido hace unas horas lo tenía muy marcado en su mente. Quiso moverse pero sintió el cuerpo un poco tieso. Instantáneamente fijó su vista en su vientre y suspiró de alivio al ver que seguía siendo redondo y abultado. Su hijo estaba bien. Gracias a Dios su retoño estaba bien. Podía sentirlo moverse a través de su piel. Su mano se dirigió hacia él para darle una sutil caricia. Estuvo a pasos de perderlo. Ni siquiera se imaginaba aquella situación. El horror que sintió al ver su cama llena de sangre fue algo que marcó su mente. El llanto de María y la desesperación de los chicos al no saber qué hacer. Y por sobretodo, el ver a su esposo llorando por no haber sido lo suficientemente capaz de prevenir esto.

Giró su vista para encontrar a su esposo durmiendo boca abajo a su lado. Estaba sentado y con la cabeza apoyada en su frente. A pesar de estar dormido sujetaba su mano con firmeza. Tony chasqueó los labios al ver en la posición incómoda en la que dormía su alfa. Con su mano desocupada acarició las suaves hebras doradas.

-cuánto lo lamento, Steve- susurró Tony- ¿me perdonas?

Lo que le ocurrió no fue culpa de nadie. Fue completamente suya. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan terco. Si hubiera escuchado a Bruce desde el primer momento. O si no hubiera privilegiado a su trabajo en vez de a su familia tal vez nada de esto hubiera sucedido. No solo se había puesto en riesgo a él, sino que a su bebé también. Había preocupado a María, Harley y Peter. Los había hecho llorar. Hizo cruzar a su esposo por un abismo, haciéndolo sentir solo, desvalido e impotente. Se arrepentía de todo esto. Un gran pesar se instaló en su corazón al poner a su familia en aprietos.

Poco a poco sintió como su esposo comenzó a moverse lentamente al lado suyo y en cuanto lo miró se encontró con los ojos enrojecidos de Steve. Tony mordió los labios al verlo tan demacrado. De hecho, los caminos secos de lágrimas se hallaban plasmados en su rostro. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando. Sin embargo, toda esa tristeza fue reemplazada por una sonrisa de alivio por parte de Steve.

-Gracias a Dios, Tony- dijo el alfa abrazándolo suavemente- me alegro tanto de que hayas despertado.

El omega se dejó abrazar por su alfa, sin corresponderle. Se sentía culpable consigo mismo. Hizo preocupar innecesariamente a Steve.

-estaba tan asustado, Tony. Por ti y por el bebé- dijo Steve mirándolo con ansiedad- pero lo bueno es que están bien. Bruce dijo que estarías unos dos días bajo revisión y luego podríamos llevarte a casa.

Steve paró de hablar al ver el semblante serio de su esposo. En todo el rato en que estuvo hablando el omega no dijo palabra alguna, eso lo preocupó. Tocando suavemente su mejilla le dijo:

-¿cariño? ¿estas bien? ¿te duele algo?

Los labios de Tony comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos a cristalizarse. Entonces dijo:

-por favor perdóname, Steve.

-¿qué? -preguntó Steve descolocado- ¿de qué hablas?

-perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto. A ti y a los niños. Sobre todo a ellos- dijo Tony intentando a duras penas de no llorar- ellos no tenían porque pasar por todo esto. Los obligue a hacerse cargo de algo que no les correspondía. Y María, de seguro está horrorizada con todo esto.

-los niños están bien, cariño- dijo Steve tratando de calmar a su esposo- estaban preocupados pero ahora cuando te vean despierto se alegraran.

-pero...

-Tony escúchame, por favor- dijo Steve de manera serena- independiente de lo que haya pasado. Me alegra mucho de que estés a salvo. Tu salud y la nuestro hijo es lo que más me importa ahora. De verdad no quiero que nada les pase. No podría soportarlo, amor. Te amo demasiado como para perderte.

-detente por favor- dijo Tony parando en seco a Steve- yo...con todo lo que hice. No te merezco, Steve. Lo único que he hecho este último tiempo es hacerte sufrir. Prometí no hacerlo. Sin embargo, siempre termino haciéndolo.

-Tony...

-déjame terminar- dijo Tony tomando nuevamente la palabra- no quiero que mi egoísmo eche a perder las cosas. No más de lo que ya están. Con todo esto me di cuenta que tú y nuestros hijos son lo más importante en mi vida. Y no los quiero hacer sufrir por mi culpa. Así que aquí, delante de nuestro futuro hijo te quiero hacer una promesa.

Steve miraba a Tony sin entender del todo. Prefirió quedarse callado y dejar al omega proseguir.

-desde ahora haré todo lo posible para proteger a nuestra familia. No quiero que sientas que todo el peso está bajo tus hombros. La responsabilidad es compartida. Y si es necesario dejar de trabajar lo haré. Steve, estuve a punto de perder a mi bebé. A nuestro bebé. Y lo que menos quiero es pensar en la idea de perderlo. Lo amo lo suficiente como para no dejarlo ir. Así que he decidido tomar el permiso.

Anonadado, Steve se le quedó mirando fijamente. Luego dijo:

-¿estás seguro? -preguntó Steve sorprendido- tú sabes que estoy muy de acuerdo con esto, pero ¿te sentirás bien con todo esto? Digo, es tu trabajo.

-lo sé, pero con todo este embrollo, me di cuenta que puedo cerrarle la boca a ese imbécil en otro momento. Ahora, mi deber es procurar de que mi bebé nazca sano y salvo.

Steve sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso de su esposo. Se acercó lentamente a él y besó sus labios, disfrutando del placer que hace tiempo se había privado. Tony correspondió el beso como si no hubiera mañana. Por fin, después de todo, habían logrado aceptar sus diferencias y llegar a un consenso. Y también de terminar esta nefasta disputa que había tenido una duración de semanas. Ambos se extrañaron con locura. Steve lo amaba y no podía imaginar cómo ese amor que sentía por él crecía cada día, al igual que el pequeño retoño que se hacía notar cada vez más.

. . .

-¿así que ahora te quedarás en casa?-preguntó Maria intrigada.

Luego de que al omega le dieron el alta, Tony regresó a su hogar que con tanto anhelo esperó. Ahora, la familia se estaba integrando nuevamente a la normalidad con unos ligeros cambios en su rutina.

-así es, amor- respondió Tony.

-¿entonces no trabajaras mas?

-mientras el bebé siga aquí dentro no lo haré- dijo el omega palmeando su vientre- pero luego de que lo haga y crezca un poquito volveré a trabajar.

-genial, ahora será papá quien nos cocine- dijo Harley sin muchos ánimos.

-Harley- reprochó Peter golpeándole el pie.

-pues tendrás que comerte todo lo que yo prepare mocoso- dijo Tony cruzándose de brazos- Ademas, deberían estar contentos, me tendrán a mi para consentirlos todo el día.

-yo estoy contenta- dijo María abrazando al omega- de esa forma puedo estar más tiempo con nuestra hermanita.

-o hermanito -dijo Harley haciendo enojar a la pequeña -¿qué? hay que considerar todas las posibilidades.

-será niña, estoy segura- respondió la mujer con confianza, digna de ser hija de Tony Stark.

-paren de pelear ustedes dos- dijo Peter interviniendo para evitar una futura pelea entre los menores-¿y la tía Pepper y el tío Rhodes estarán bien sin tu presencia?

\- puedo trabajar desde casa. Siempre estaré al tanto de lo que ellos hagan y si necesitan mi ayuda estaré para ellos. Además, conociéndolos, capacito que vengan todos los días a visitarme.

Desviando la mirada de sus hijos, Tony le hecho una ojeada a lo que estaba haciendo. Miró con cierta desconfianza la olla en la cual estaba cocinando. Hacer el almuerzo era algo que no acostumbraba a realizar todos los días. Sin embargo, para no sentirse tan inútil en la casa, quería ayudar aunque sea haciendo las comidas.

-será extraño tenerte aquí todo el tiempo- dijo Peter mientras ayudaba a su padre a picar las zanahorias- pero de seguro será divertido.

-tal vez- dijo el omega revolviendo el contenido de la olla- ¿por qué mejor olvidamos cocinar y pedimos una pizza? Tengo antojo de comer una.

-siiii- exclamaron Harley y Maria.

-no, nada de pizza- dijo Steve apareciendo en la cocina- Tony debes cuidar tu dieta. Bruce me acaba de llamar para darme todas las indicaciones que debes seguir.

-será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- susurró Peter a sus hermanos- en cualquier momento se pondrán a discutir.

Y sin más, los niños abandonaron la habitación dejando a los adultos solos. Tony tapó la olla y se giró para encarar a su esposo.

-¿y por qué no me llamó a mi?

-porque sabe que no harías caso.

-maldito traidor.

-Además, acabas de salir de la clínica, deberías guardar reposo.

-Steve, eso fue hace una semana. Bruce dijo que podía estar de pie al menos.

Tony se alejó del fogón y se sentó en la silla. Estar mucho tiempo parado le hacía doler levemente la espalda. Steve lo siguió y de igual forma se sentó. Miró hacia todos lados y luego preguntó:

-¿cuando le diremos a los niños?

-¿decirles qué?

-sobre el género del bebé -dijo Steve acariciando el vientre de su esposo.

Cuando Tony todavía se encontraba hospitalizado, Bruce le realizó una ecografía a petición del castaño. De verdad quería asegurarse de que todo marchaba bien con el bebé. Mientras estaba viendo el ultrasonido, al médico se le salió de los labios el sexo del bebé. Cosa que tomó desprevenidos a la pareja, ya que, ellos por mutuo acuerdo habían ignorado el género de este para que fuera una sorpresa para el día del nacimiento. Sin embargo, lejos de estar enojados con el beta, se alegraron de que el futuro bebé fuera varón y de que además estuviera sano.

-mmmmm...no tengo muchas ganas de decepcionar a María- dijo Tony descendiendo su mirada hacia la mano de su alfa- ella espera con ansias una hermanita.

-bueno, es algo que no podemos controlar. Tendrá que hacerse la idea de que será la única mujer de la casa.

-pobrecita.

-a menos que lo intentáramos hasta que salga una niña- sugirió el alfa con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

-no seas tonto- dijo Tony levantándose para alejarse del rubio- con este bebé cierro la fábrica, ya no estoy para tener más bebés.

-solo es una broma amor- dijo Steve acercándose a su marido para rodearlo con sus brazos- aunque a mi no me molestaría tener unos cuantos más.

-estás loco-dijo Tony acercando lentamente a los labios de Steve- con todos los que tenemos nos basta y nos sobra.

Parándose en puntitas, Tony alcanzó los suaves labios de su esposo. El alfa rodeó con su brazo lo poco y nada de cintura que le quedaba a su omega. Mientras lo besaba dijo:

-¿te he dicho cuanto te amo?

-creo que hoy se te olvido decirlo- dijo Tony mientras mordía ligeramente el labio inferior del mas alto- Seria lindo que me lo recordaras.

-te amo mucho, Tony Rogers.

-Rogers Stark- aclaró el mas bajo- pues, yo también lo amo, señor Steve Rogers Stark.

Steve sonrió y continuó besando a su esposo. Con su mano libre apagó el fogón de la cocina. Más tarde se preocuparan de terminar el almuerzo, ya que, en este momento su prioridad era deleitarse con su bello esposo.

. . .

_Hola a todos, _

_Al termino el drama por ahora. Nos quedan como tres capítulos mas y fin a esta pequeña historia. Lo siento por la demora, prometo no demorarme en el próximo capitulo. Agradezco de todo corazón a todas aquellas personas que la siguen y leen, de verdad me alegran con sus comentarios sobre la historia. Ojala les haya gustado y espero que sigan leyendo este y otros proyectos mas. _

_¡Nos leemos!_


	9. Capítulo 9

Abrió lentamente los ojos y observó la habitación en la que dormía. Los rayos el sol traslucían a través de las ventanas, lo cual indicaba que sería un lindo día soleado. Los pajaritos cantaban anunciando la llegada de la primavera. Se puso de lado y miró a su esposo dormir, quien lo hacía de una manera incómoda. Cumpliendo recientemente los ocho meses de embarazo, a Tony le complicaba encontrar posiciones que le fueran cómodas para poder dormir. El bebé había adquirido un gran tamaño, lo cual hacía que el omega tuviera recurrentes dolores de espalda y de pies. Los niños lo escuchaban gran parte del día quejándose de los cotidianos malestares. Los varones de la casa aguantan con mucha paciencia al omega, mientras que María solo se limitaba a ignorar el tema y jugar. Steve sonrió con ternura al ver a su esposo con el ceño fruncido. Lo admiraba, ya que, cargar con un bebé no era sencillo. Es por eso que siempre trataba de mimarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Entre su nuevo trabajo y el permiso prenatal del castaño, le era mas complicado pasar tiempo con él.

Se acercó a su esposo para besarlo dulcemente en la mejilla. Luego, se levantó vigoroso. Hoy había despertado con mucho animo y energía. Abrió las cortinas dejando que el sol ingresara iluminando toda la habitación. Se deleitó con el paisaje que le entregaba su balcón.

Sí, definitivamente hoy sería un buen día.

Salió de la habitación y se dio una ducha rápida para refrescarse. Cuando ya estaba perfumado y listo para preparar el desayuno, se encontró con una inesperada sorpresa al entrar en la cocina.

-¿Y ustedes? -preguntó Steve mirando a sus hijos -¿no deberían seguir durmiendo?

Peter, Harley y María se habían apoderado por completo de la cocina. María se encontraba sentada en la mesa sirviendo la leche, mientras que Peter tenía las manos en el sartén. El padre de familia se acercó para husmear un poco y se sorprendió que el mayor de sus hijos estuviera haciendo panqueques.

-¿Desde cuando sabes hacer panqueques? -preguntó asombrado.

-Gwen me enseñó a hacerlos.

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa, Pops-dijo María dejando la leche a un lado para ir a abrazar a su padre- ¡hoy es tu día especial, feliz cumpleaños!

-Ohh, se acordaron- dijo el alfa mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hija.

-¿Cómo podríamos hacerlo? -preguntó irónicamente Harley- sera mejor que comas antes de que se enfríe.

-Muchas gracias, chicos- dijo Steve abrazando a cada uno de sus hijos- de verdad, lo valoro muchísimo. Iré a despertar a su padre, para que comamos todos juntos ¿si?

Los niños asintieron mientras que Steve realizó nuevamente el viaje por las escaleras. Se sentía feliz, sus hijos habían preparado un desayuno para él. Aunque debía admitir que no estaba sorprendido, los niños siempre se las ingeniaban para hacer algo especial para el día de su cumpleaños y este año no fue la excepción.

-Tony-llamó el alfa ingresando a la habitación- el desayuno está listo.

Sin embargo, en cuanto llegó su esposo no se encontraba en la habitación. Aún así, su desaparición no duró bastante. Se abrió la puerta del baño, y Tony salió fastidiado de ahí. Usaba una bata gris que le quedaba larga de mangas. Entonces dijo:

-Todo es tu jodida culpa.

-¿Disculpa? -preguntó Steve sin entender de lo que hablaba el omega.

-Que todo esto es tu culpa- reiteró el omega.

-¿Ahora que hice?- preguntó Steve resignado.

-Ochenta y cinco.

El alfa se sentó en la cama y esperó a que el omega le explicara con mayor detalle, este al ver que su esposo no entendía del todo, prosiguió:

-La semana pasada pesaba ochenta y cinco kilos.

-Eso no es tan malo.

-Si, pero eso fue la semana pasado- recalcó el omega- ¿sabes cuanto estoy pesando ahora?

-ehmmmm, no lo sé-respondió inseguro.

-Ochenta y ocho- dijo el omega sujetándose la cabeza- ¡ochenta y ocho kilos, Steve!

-Pero, amor…

-¡Casi noventa kilos! -dijo el omega paseándose por la habitación, luego se detuvo en seco- oh por Dios, casi cien kilos.

-No te desesperes, por favor.

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga, Steve? me falta un mes para que este niño nazca y no me hace mas que ganar peso. ¡mira como estoy vestido! mis pijamas ya no me quedan, y ahora tengo que estar usando tu ropa para sentirme cómodo.

-Y te queda bastante bien- agregó el rubio con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, al ver que su cumplido no hizo efecto en el castaño giró lo ojos- si tan solo no comieras donas en la...

Al sentir la mirada fulminante su esposo, prefirió que callar antes de que esposo hiciera explotar la casa.

-Me da miedo quedarme con todo este peso. He subido más de quince kilos con este bebé- dijo Tony apoyándose en la pared de la habitación- que de seguro no pesará mas de cuatro kilos. No se porque he engordado tanto con este bebé. Con los demás no fue así.

-Todos los embarazos son diferentes, Tony.

-Exacto-dijo el castaño concordando por primera vez en el día con su alfa- es porque en los demás embarazos siempre he estado trabajando, manteniéndose activo y de pie. Ahora, me quedo gran parte del tiempo sentado en el sofá mirando series en Netflix. Te apuesto que ya deje mi marca en el cuero.

-Cariño-dijo Steve intentando consolar a su marido- no dejes que esto te afecte. Siempre quedas algo rechoncho después del parto y luego adelgazaras como siempre.

-Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo ¿no? -dijo Tony con muy poca paciencia- tú no eres el que carga a un bebé, ni siquiera a los otros tres. No eres el que sufre porque la ropa no te quede, o te duela la espalda, o los pies. Mira si hasta mis pies engordaron, ya no entran en ninguno de mis zapatos.

Steve intentó abrazarlo para dejar que el omega se desahogara con él. Sin embargo, como si se tratara de un corrosivo, Tony se alejó de los brazos de su esposo.

-No me toques- dijo el castaño de manera repulsiva- no quiero tus manos cerca de mi.

-Tony…

-Estoy cansado, Steve-dijo el omega con fiasco. En su voz se notaba de lo que se refería- es frustrante ¿no? Acabo de despertar y ya me siento agotado.

Tony se sentó en el borde de la cama y se tomó de la cabeza con las manos.

-Es normal en tu estado.

-Subo tres escalones y ya me siento agitado. Lo peor es que tengo que pedirle a los niños que me ayuden a pararme cuando estoy sentado. Y ya ni siquiera puedo ver mis pies.

-Amor…

-Desde semanas que no los veo- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama mientras se cambiaba ropa- me he vuelto un estorbo que ni siquiera…

Iba a seguir replicando pero se encontraba en una lucha incesante por alcanzar sus pies para abrocharse los zapatos. Lo intentaba, de verdad que lo hacía pero su pancita en crecimiento se lo impedía. Steve se acercó para socorrerlo.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-¡No!-dijo el omega quitándose los zapatos con los pies para reemplazarlos por las pantuflas que últimamente había acostumbrado a usar- solo déjame tranquilo. Me sofocas.

Tony salió contoneando su cuerpo abultado mientras que Steve dio un suspiro para seguirlo por detrás. A pasos lentos, Tony llegó a la cocina en donde se encontraban sus hijos tomando desayuno. Sin siquiera preguntar, el omega tomó el huevo con tocino de su alfa y se lo comió.

-Papá, nosotros te hicimos otro desayuno para ti.

-De hecho, la leche con avena te está esperando allí- dijo María apuntando hacia el tazón.

-Solo déjenme comer por favor- dijo Tony con la boca llena- ¿o acaso me van a negar la comida también?

-Pero papá, ese desayuno es para Pops.

-Genial, ahora lo que me falta es que me digan que es lo que debo comer ¿no? no sé en qué momento toda mi familia se puso contra mía.

El omega salió la cocina incordiado por los demás integrantes de la familia. Entonces Harley dijo:

-Parece que alguien se despertó de malas.

-Solo ha tenido una mala mañana, niños- dijo Steve tomando un poco de café para irse de la cocina- solo no lo hagan rabiar ¿si?

En cuanto el alfa desapareció, los hijos se miraron entre ellos y prosiguieron a terminarse el desayuno. Entonces María dijo:

-¿Ustedes creen que…?

-Sip- dijo Harley dando un mordisco a su pan tostado- definitivamente papá olvidó el cumpleaños de Pops.

En eso, el ameno desayuno se vió interrumpido por la voz del monarca de la familia, cuya voz se escuchaba desde la habitación matrimonial.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? no deberías irte a tu trabajo- exclamó ruidosamente. Peter no hizo más que suspirar ante la actitud berrinchuda de su padre.

-Pero Tony…

-Solo déjame en paz ¿quieres?-rogó el castaño- no te quiero ver por ahora. Así que fuchi, fuchila, ve para tu trabajo.

Los niños expectantes esperaron a que el alfa de la familia se defendiera para iniciar una clásica pelea en el hogar. Sin embargo, eso no pasó. En vez de eso, el rubio sin ninguna pizca de enojo dijo:

-Esta bien, haré lo que tu digas.

Escucharon los pasos de su papá y luego el sonido del cerrar de la puerta de entrada. Los menores se miraron entre ellos y Harley dijo:

-Vaya, sí que tiene paciencia. Si fuera él, ya hubiera mandado a papá a la mierda.

-No digas eso, Harley.

Nuevamente escucharon pasos dirigiéndose a hacia la cocina, solo que estos eran un poco más pausados y pesados. Tony apareció ante los ojos de sus hijos y se sentó junto a ellos. Tomó del huevo que sobraba del desayuno de Steve y se lo metió la boca. Sus hijos no hicieron más que mirarlo con reproche. Fastidiado del incómodo silencio y de la mirada penetrante de ellos, el castaño dijo:

-¿Qué? ¿por qué me miran de esa forma?

-Entendemos que estés con las emociones al límite, pero creo que esta vez te excediste.

-Especialmente hoy.

-¿Hoy? -preguntó Tony mientras comía- ¿qué sucede hoy?

Sus hijos mayores ladearon los ojos y se levantaron de la mesa ignorando las preguntas del omega. Antes de irse, Harley dijo:

-Eres el peor, papá.

Los hombres se retiraron, y María junto con Tony se quedaron mirándose. La pequeña solo miraba el suelo y tomó un poco de la leche que tenía servida.

-No entiendo, María- dijo Tony confundido- ¿qué fue lo que hice? ¿qué día es hoy?

María se terminó de tomar el vaso de leche. Luego dijo:

-Pops te tiene mucha paciencia, pero a veces te pasas papá.

Y así como sus hermanos, María se retiró de la cocina dejando a su padre solo y sin entender a lo que se refieren sus hijos.

. . .

Un poco apesadumbrado, Steve tomó el ascensor para dirigirse hacia su oficina. Lo que menos quería era que Tony estuviera de malas con él, pero no le quedaba de otra mas que aguantar a su querido y preñado esposo. Además, siempre su mal humor duraba poco. O al menos la mayoría de las veces.

En cuanto descendió el ascensor fue recibido con serpentines y globos por todas partes. Sintiendo como el corazón le latía mil por la inesperada sorpresa, Steve observó cómo sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo se encontraban todos agrupados y con sonrisas en sus caras.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -se escuchó al unísono.

Steve no hizo más que sonreír y recibir las felicidades y buenos deseos de los demás.

-¿Lo grabaste Barton?

-Tengo todo registrado- dijo el rubio dándole el visto bueno-también tengo registrado cuando llegó Sam y pensamos que era Steve.

-¡Oye! -replicó Sam desde el fondo.

-Si, que gran desperdicio de serpentín.

-Muchas gracias chicos- dijo Steve un poco deslumbrado- pero no era necesario que hicieran todos esto.

-Ni hablar-dijo Bucky rodeando los hombros de su mejor amigo- no se cumplen cuarenta años todos los días. Además, teníamos que conmemorar el hecho de que eres el más viejo de todos nosotros.

-Pero si solo soy mayor que ustedes por unos cuantos meses.

-Lo sabemos, pero eso no te hace menos viejo- recalcó Clint.

Steve ladeó los ojos ante la terquedad de sus compañeros. En eso, su celular comenzó vibrar por debajo de su pantalón. Con todo el deseo de que fuera Tony, sacó el celular de su bolsillo pero la decepción fue grande cuando vio que el remitente no era su esposo.

-¿Aló?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono. Podría haber jurado que con un poco más hubiera quedado sordo- ¡que cumplas muchos muchos mas!

-Gracias, Nat- dijo Steve alejándose un poco de sus amigos.

-¿Funcionó la sorpresa que planearon los chicos?

-Si.

-Pues me alegro, Clint llevaba toda la semana hablando únicamente de eso, me tenía bastante mareada.

-Lo siento por las molestias- dijo el alfa.

-Oye ¿qué sucede? -preguntó Natasha intrigada- es tu cumpleaños, siempre acostumbras a estar feliz en esta fecha.

\- Lo sé- dijo Steve intentando de que la alfa no se diera cuenta de la razón de su poca energía- es solo que…

-¿Te peleaste con Tony?

Maldición, pensó Steve para sus adentros.

-No todo tiene que girar entorno a Tony ¿sabes?

-¿En serio, Steve?- preguntó Natasha de manera irónica- porque hasta donde yo sé tu vida y mundo gira entorno a él. Siempre ha sido así.

-Te odio.

-Y yo más- agregó la pelirroja- ahora dime, ¿qué hizo tu esposo esta vez?

El rubio suspiró rememorando los sucesos que habían pasado durante la mañana. Entonces habló:

-Se olvido de mi cumpleaños.

. . .

El sonido del teléfono sonó por quinta vez en la casa. Refunfuñando por las insistentes llamadas, Tony levantó la bocina y contestó:

-¡Aló!

-Tony, cariño -escuchó la voz de su simpática suegra- ¿cómo estas, querido? ¿mi nieto se esta portando bien?

Suspiró cansadamente y respondió las preguntas de la tierna mujer.

-Si, me encuentro perfectamente. Y bueno aquí estoy, me siento como un saco de boxeo con tantas patadas y golpes que me da.

-Entiendo, pero tranquilo, ya veras que pronto lo tendrás en tus brazos. por cierto ¿está mi hijo por ahí?

Y otra vez con eso. ¿por qué hoy todos se habían tomado la molestia en llamar a su marido? Sentía que era una especie de plan malévolo en su contra.

-No, no está- dijo el omega respondiendo la llamada- pero en cuanto llegue le diré que llamó ¿si?

-Gracias, querido. Llamaré más tarde de todas maneras. Nos vemos.

El omega colgó dando así finalizada la llamada. Miró el aparato de manera sospechosa y se fue de ahí. En eso sintió como su estomago sonó exigiendo un poco de comida.

-Vamos, hace una hora que tomamos desayuno- dijo el omega dándole unas palmaditas suaves a su vientre- pues te aguantas hasta el almuerzo, porque gracias a ti, a papá ya no le quedan sus pantalones.

El hombre, quien usaba solamente el pijama de Steve y una bata, caminó para hacerle un poco de compañía a sus hijos, los cuales encontraban viendo un documental de National Geographic en el sofá. Ojala dentro de este lapsus de tiempo, los niños se les haya pasado el mal humor.

-¿Qué ven?-preguntó Tony intentando entablar un tema de conversación con los menores.

-Un programa- contestó secamente Harley.

-¡Oh, por favor!- dijo Tony poniéndose frente el televisor- no pueden hacerme la ley del hielo.

Sus tres hijos despegaron la vista del televisor y miraron a su padre.

-¿Subestimas nuestro poder?-preguntó Harley de manera desafiante.

Y nuevamente, los ojos de los niños ignoraron completamente la presencial del omega, quien al ver que sus hijos seguían en la misma parada, se fue a sentar justo en medio de los tres. Miró de reojo a María, quien se encontraba mirando fijamente el programa, su niñita no podía ser tan cruel ¿verdad?

-Maria ¿cómo….

-¿Les parece si vamos a comprar helado? -se levantó la niña sin prestar atención a su padre.

-Apoyo la moción- dijo Peter levantándose al igual que ella- vamos, yo los invito.

-Me gustaría uno de chocolate.

-A mi uno de fresa.

Así como llegó, los niños abandonaron el hogar dejándolo completamente solo.

-Haber, haber ¿que pasó? -se preguntó Tony asimismo- mocosos mal agradecidos.

Indignado, se quedó en el sillón mirando el programa que trasladaban en el sillón. Lo peor es que lo que estaban transmitiendo era sumamente aburrido para él. Tenía todas las ganas de cambiarlo. Sin embargo, por más que buscaba el control remoto no se encontraba a la vista.

-Pequeños monstruos.

. . .

-Feliz cumpleaños, Steve.

El rubio se volteó para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Sharon, la cual tenía entre sus manos un pequeño regalo.

-Oh, Sharon no debiste molestarte.

-No es para tanto- dijo la rubia haciéndole entrega del presente- solo es un pequeño detallito.

-Muchas gracias.

Con cuidado, Steve desenvolvió el regalo sin romper el papel de regalo. Sam, Bucky y Clint miraban con expectación el regalo que le había dado Sharon. Era una polera de color blanca que tenía un tierno estampado de un biberón y la frase "papá cool". A Steve le encantó el detalle.

-Me enteré que serás papá de nuevo. Y pensé que sería un bonito regalo- agregó la omega sonriendo- y también felicidades por eso.

-Gracias Sharon, de verdad me gustó mucho.

La rubia se fue dejando a los hombres con Steve. Entonces Clint agregó:

-Ya quiero ver que dirá tu esposo en cuanto vea esa polera.

-Vamos, no es para tanto.

-Tú sabes como le cae Sharon.

-Es solo una polera, Clint- dijo Steve doblándola cuidadosamente y guardándola en su maletín- además, Tony no es tan dramático.

-¿Ah no? -preguntó Sam cruzándose de brazos- a mi me da miedo tu esposo.

-Es porque no lo conocen completamente- dijo Steve ignorando los comentarios de sus amigos respecto al omega- será mejor que vayamos a trabajar.

-¿Cómo que a trabajar? -dijo Bucky deteniéndolo- se supone que es tu cumpleaños.

-Pero el día sigue, Bucky.

-Es cierto, pero prometemos que saldrás con nosotros a la salida.

-Tal vez para otro día- dijo el alfa saliendo del lugar.

Ignoró por completo las ideas de sus amigos y se encerró a su oficina a terminar el trabajo pendiente que había acumulado la semana pasada. Tomó su celular esperando encontrar una llamada perdida, un mensaje, buzón de voz, cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, la pantalla estaba limpia. Suspiró decepcionado y dejó el aparato en el escritorio.

-Demonios-dijo Bucky mientras miraba al rubio a través de los vidrios- es increíble como se desmotiva con cualquier cosa que hace su esposo.

-Tony lo tiene comiendo prácticamente de sus pies.

-No sean así con el- dijo Clint defendiendo la postura de su amigo- si Laura se olvidara de mi cumpleaños, lo mas seguro es que también estaría en las mismas.

-Solo esperemos que Stark se acuerde rápido.

. . .

Para no gastar tantas energías, la futura madre se encontraba acostada sin hacer mucho. Estaba en la parte final del embarazo y lo único que puede estar haciendo en estos momentos es descansar. Su vientre abultado no la ayuda a moverse plenamente, de hecho cualquier movimiento o acción la cansa. Sus grandes deberes en el día son comer y dormir.

Recostado y con unas palomitas puestas en su barriga, Tony miraba con aburrimiento el documental. A pesar de ello, le estaba comenzando a gustar. Se sentía identificado con la gorila de la televisión.

-Ya verán, cuando lleguen los obligare a encontrar el control remoto- dijo Tony mientras extendía su lengua para sacar una palomita.

Postrada, no hacia mas que quejarse. Sus crías le hacen compañía en esta ardua parte del embarazo. La gorila se siente más plena con la compañía de su manada.

-Y aquí, uno mas solo que una ostra- agregó Tony un poco melancólico.

De pronto, timbre sonó. Esperanzado por tener alguien con quien hablar, Tony se levantó con gran esfuerzo del sofá. Hacerlo era prácticamente una tarea titánica a medida que el bebé dentro suyo crecía. Su caminar como pingüino lo llevó hacia la puerta principal de la casa. En cuanto la abrió, no se encontró con el rostro de sus hijos, más bien de su doctor favorito. Completamente feliz, Tony se abalanzó hacia el beta.

-Bruceee- dijo el omega abrazándolo.

-Vaya, de saber que me recibirías de esta manera vendría más seguido- dijo el beta siendo abrazado por su amigo.

-Me alegra tanto verte, Brucie. Ven pasa.

El hombre de mechones canos ingresó hacia la instancia en lo que respondía las preguntas del castaño.

-¿Cómo esta Nat? ¿por qué la ingrata no ha venido a visitarme?

-Desde que Steve se fue ha tenido que encargarse de buscar un reemplazo. No ha tenido mucho tiempo la verdad.

-Entiendo- dijo el omega pensando en la alfa- solo dile que un día de estos se acuerde de mi ¿si?

-Claro que lo haré- dijo el beta sacando un regalo que llevaba en una bolsa- por cierto, ¿donde esta Steve?

-Pues trabajando.

-¿No se tomó el día libre?

-¿Por qué lo haría?-preguntó Tony mirando curiosamente a Bruce-¿sabes algo que yo no sé?

-Bueno, es que…

-¿Y ese regalo?-preguntó Tony tomando el obsequio entre sus manos- oh Bruce, no tenias porque molestarte.

-Tony…

-No me digas- dijo el omega tratando de adivinar lo que el doctor trataba de decir- me van a celebrar un babyshower sorpresa.

-No es lo que tú crees…

-Tú y Steve saben que odio ese tipo de cosas. Es horrible aguantar como todos los invitados toquetean tu vientre. Es acosador.

-Detente por favor, Tony- dijo el beta tratando de que el omega parara de parlotear. Al ver que este le hizo caso, continuó- esto no es para ti ni para el bebé. Sino para Steve.

-¿Para Steve? pero, ¿por qué seria para…

Como si un balde de agua fría le cayera por la cabeza, la mente de Tony puso todas las piezas de rompecabezas en su lugar. La radiante sonrisa de Steve en la mañana, el desayuno elaborado de los niños, las llamadas frecuentes que había tenido, la indiferencia y enojo repentino de sus hijos, el regalo de Bruce. Todo eso fue suficiente para que Tony se diera cuenta que día era hoy. Tarde pero se dio cuenta al fin y al cabo.

Corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitía hacia la cocina. Asustado, Bruce fue tras él.

-¿Tony, qué pasa?

-Por favor, solo espero estar equivocado.

Sin embargo en cuanto vio el día marcado con rojo y estrellas evidenciando una fecha importante en su vida. Tony se pasó las manos por su rostro y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró. Lo peor es que el mismo había marcado la fecha en el calendario.

-No me digas-dijo Bruce-se te olvidó el cumpleaños de Steve.

Tony asintió sin quitarse la manos de su cara.

. . .

-Agradecemos mucho que hayas querido venir a almorzar con nosotros, Steve- dijo Wanda tomando un poco del vino que le había servido el mesero.

-Pensamos que tendrías una larga lista de personas que querían pasar el día contigo- comentó Visión.

-No es como si fuera un hombre muy cotizado- dijo Steve tratando de no ser el centro de atención en el almuerzo- además, hace bastante tiempo que no los veía.

-Si, creo que la última vez fue cuando Stark nos cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Wanda…-reprochó el beta.

-Lo siento- dijo la omega

-Me disculpo por él en su nombre- dijo Steve rememorando lo que había ocurrido ese día- estábamos pasando por una difícil situación, y no actuó de la mejor forma.

-No te preocupes- dijo Visión- ademas, es normal que Tony este un poco alterado con este embarazo.

-Y eso que tiene que lidiar con los niños. Además, fuimos inoportunos.

-Fue solo por el mal momento que estábamos pasando. Ademas, Tony suele ser una persona muy considerada la gran mayoría del tiempo.

. . .

-Soy la persona menos considerada en la faz de la tierra.

Tony se encontraba recostado en el sofá analizando todo lo que había hecho durante el día. Torturándose por las cosas que sí hizo y las que no.

-Soy un pésimo esposo ¿cómo es posible que haya olvidado el cumpleaños de mi propio esposo?

En un rincón, sus tres hijos miraban a escondidas como su padre se lamentaba. Harley tenía una gran sonrisa en la boca, mientras que María sentía lastima por Tony.

-Aquí podemos observar como Tony Stark se arrepiente de haber olvidado el cumpleaños de pops-dijo Harley grabando el momento para mantenerlo intacto para el futuro.

-Los estoy escuchando- agregó Tony desde el sofá.

Volviendo al omega, este seguía lamentando sus pesares.

-Y más encima hoy lo trate tan mal ¿quién en su sano juicio le grita al cumpleañero?

-Tú- agregó Bruce cansado de escuchar los lamentos del omega.

-No estás ayudando, Bruce.

-Ya te he dicho unas mil veces que no soy esa clase de doctor.

-Pero eres mi amigo y debes ayudarme a sentir mejor ¿no?

-Tony, lo que hiciste fue horrible ¿quién olvida el cumpleaños de su esposo?- preguntó Bruce retóricamente.

-¡Papá! -se escuchó al unísono los tres hijos del omega.

-¡Se callan o los castigo!

Dicho esto, los tres niños se mantuvieron callados y en silencio. Mientras que Tony volvió a su triste y melancólico monólogo. En cuanto a Bruce, este se armaba de paciencia para poder irse luego a casa.

-Tony, llevas tres horas lamentándote por algo que ya hiciste ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente?

-Soy un ser horrible, Bruce. Ni siquiera sé qué hacer para remediar esto.

-Tal vez podrías empezar pidiendo disculpas por tu rabietas.

-Vamos, ¿no se te ocurre algo mejor?

-Solo dile como te sentiste al olvidar su cumpleaños- dijo el beta recostándose en el sillón- Steve es alguien comprensivo.

-Lo sé, pero aún así lo trate pésimo. Él es el único que me aguanta y que a pesar de ello no dice nada. Y lo peor es que siempre lo hace con esa estúpida sonrisa.

La estúpida sonrisa que siempre me ha vuelto loco, pensó Tony para sus adentros.

-Yo realmente me saqué la loteria con él- dijo sinceramente el omega- nadie me querría con la intensidad con la que él lo hace. Tengo que compensarlo de alguna u otra forma.

-Pues decirle eso es una buena manera de comenzar.

Tony miró al beta, y refunfuñó para sus adentros. Por alguna u otra razón siempre le había costado sincerarse con su esposo, pero Bruce tenía razón, si quería remediar las cosas con Steve tenía que empezar ahora ya.

. . .

Los niños se encontraban sentados a los pies de la cama de sus padres. María observaba fijamente sus piernas mientras las movía para entretenerse un rato.

-¿Me pueden repetir por qué estamos aquí?-preguntó Harley aburrido.

-Papá quiere ponerse guapo para Pops.

-Y tenemos que ayudarlo a vestirse.

-Y recuerden, con cualquier ropa que se ponga nosotros tenemos que decir que se ve bien-dijo Peter susurrando para que el omega no lo escuchara.

-¿Independiente si esta gordo y que nada le quede?

-Te escuche Harley- dijo Tony desde el otro lado de la puerta - e independiente de eso, ustedes siempre tienen que decirme que soy hermoso.

-Ese es trabajo de pops, no el nuestro.

-Mejor cállate Harley- dijo Tony saliendo del closet y posando para su otros dos hijos- bien ¿qué opinan?

María lo observó analítica, mientras que Peter tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

-Te ves hermoso- agregó con un hilo de voz.

-Vamos, sean sinceros-dijo el omega cruzándose de brazos, luego enfocó su vista en su hija- ¿María?

-Creo que prefiero la polera verde.

-Gracias, querida.

El omega se adentró al closet nuevamente para seguir el consejo de su hija.

Para su mala suerte, la polera que la rubia le aconsejó ya no le quedaba y al igual muchas de sus otras prendas. Fue así como terminó usando una sudadera y unos jeans que se había comprado la semana pasada.

-¿Podrías ver a los niños esta noche? -preguntó Tony saliendo de su hogar.

-No tengo ningún problema, ademas a Natasha le fascina verlos.

-Lo siento por causarte tantos problemas.

-No te preocupes, solo trata de hacer sentir mejor a tu esposo ¿si?-dijo el beta con una sonrisa- ¿estás seguro de que puedes ir a pie? puedo llevarte si quieres.

-Tomaré un taxi en la esquina. Así que tranquilo, nos vemos mañana- dijo el omega despidiéndose del beta, luego se giró para mirar a sus hijos- y ustedes portense bien con el tío Bruce.

-Pues claro que lo haremos.

-Suerte papá.

Con el animo de sus hijos, Tony se fue rumbo al lugar de trabajo de su esposo. Rogó porque todo saliera como lo tenía planeado.

. . .

Para cuando Tony llegó, miró de reojo el edificio imponente que se presentaba ante él. Según la dirección que Natasha le había comentado hace una vez, este debería ser el lugar. Respiró hondo para llenarse de valor, y con paso decidido buscó a su marido.

En cuanto tomó el ascensor uno que otro alfa se volteaba para dirigirle la mirada. Sin embargo, cuando se topaban con el visible vientre que se cargaba el omega, se giraban para ignorarlo. Tony sonrió triunfante, todo en él gritaba que pertenecía a otro alfa, su marca, el aroma impregnado en su piel y por sobretodo la presencia de su futuro hijo. Por otro lado, le encantaba la idea de poder seguir atrayendo a alfas pese a su edad.

Al llegar al piso correspondiente, miró hacia todos lados en busca de su esposo, lo cual le estaba haciendo una tarea bastante costosa por la cantidad de escritorios y gente en el lugar. Entonces, detrás suyo escuchó una voz que le era demasiado familiar.

-¿Stark?

Tony se giró para encontrarse con el beta que lo miraba un poco sorprendido, el cual rápidamente se acercó hacia él.

-¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a ver a mi esposo- dijo el omega de manera demandante.

-¿Ya recordaste el cumpleaños de tu alfa?

Y de vuelta con el mismo tema, pensó Tony sintiéndose aún peor.

-¿Es que acaso todo el mundo lo recordó menos yo?

-Así parece- dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza-Steve estuvo desanimado todo el día. Ojala puedas animar un poco.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí- dijo el omega cruzándose de brazos- ¿Dónde está?

-Él no está aquí. Wanda y Visión llegaron durante la tarde para invitarlo a almorzar.

-Maldición. ¿Tienes idea de donde pudo haber ido?

-No creo que haya ido tan lejos. Podrías ir a buscarlo.

-Eso es lo que haré- dijo el omega retirándose del lugar- muchas gracias, Barton.

El rubio observó el gracioso caminar del omega y se rió para sus adentros.

. . .

Se detuvo para sentarse en la banca que se encontraba frente suyo. Prácticamente había sido su salvación en las últimas horas. Cansado y con la frente un poco sudorosa se sentó en el incómodo asiento de madera y estiró los pies que tanto apretaban sus zapatos. Dios, le dolían demasiado los pies y sentía las piernas un tanto fatigadas por estar tanto tiempo de pie.

Había estado buscando a su esposo en cada puto restorant, pero no había rastro alguno de él. Miró hacia el horizonte percatándose de que ya estaba por anochecer. Miró en el reloj y en efecto, eran las seis con cincuenta. Lo más seguro es que su esposo ya había llegado hace horas a su puesto de trabajo. Sintiendo la tensión en su espalda baja y en sus pies, el omega se levantó del lugar y se encaminó de vuelta a la editorial.

Entremedio de la gente que se encontraba transitando por la avenida, se topó con un aroma que lo hipnotizó, se volteo para fijarse en una cafetería que no visitaba en antaño. Sorprendido ante la existencia de esta, Tony se acercó y a la vitrina de esta para deleitarse con lo que esta mostraba. De pronto, su mente rememoró fugazmente un recuerdo.

. . .

_-No era necesario que hicieras todo esto-mencionó Steve un poco apenado._

_-¿No era necesario? Eres mi novio- dijo Tony tomando un sorbo de la malteada que había comprado-y además es tu cumpleaños. Se debe celebrar como se debe._

_-Ni que fuera tan importante…_

_Para ese entonces, la vida de Steve Rogers no pintaba para nada bien. Su madre estaba lidiando con una gran enfermedad, la cual no hacía nada más que empeorar su salud. Eso lo tenía muy triste, ya que, pensaba que en cualquier momento su madre podría partir para el otro lado. La idea le atormentaba de sobremanera._

_Sabiendo que era su cumpleaños, Tony decidió sacarlo a pasear para distraerlo. Obviamente fue por iniciativa propia pero en parte también era por Sarah, quien le había rogado por hacerlo disfrutar en un día tan feliz para ella. Lo que menos quería es que estuviera pendiente de ser su enfermero._

_Lo único que quiero es que se divierta, fueron las palabras que mencionó su suegra. Así que su propósito del día de hoy era cumplir el deseo de la omega._

_-No digas eso- dijo Tony tomando su mano sobre la mesa- por favor, no digas algo así. Tú eres importante, Steve. Y esta fecha de por sí ya es importante. Fue el día en que tu madre te dio la vida, y estoy segura que fue el regalo más grande que ha tenido en su vida. Ella, yo, y nuestros amigos, te amamos demasiado._

_Steve elevó la mirada para encontrarse con los grandes ojos de su novio. Las pestañas definidas, largas y onduladas. Era increíble que un hombre tan bello se hubiera interesado en su presencia. Siendo él de baja autoestima, pensaba que en cualquier momento el omega se deshaceria de él. De hecho, le extrañaba que hubieran durado seis meses hasta la fecha. A pesar de que en contadas ocasiones el omega le haya expresado su amor, Steve todavía no se hacia la idea de que este lo amaba con toda la intensidad del mundo._

_-Para mi es importante esta fecha, Steve- dijo Tony tomando la mano de Steve entre las suyas, y dirigiéndola a sus labios para besarla con delicadeza- fue el día en que el amor de mi vida nació._

_Con esto, Steve rápidamente comenzó a sonrojarse. Pese a la vergüenza, se sentía feliz. Le encantaba como el castaño lo hacía sentir especial y sobretodo amado. Tony al ver el efecto de sus palabras en su novio, se avergonzó por haber pensado en voz alta. Para aligerar el tema, se excusó para levantarse._

_Observó como el joven se acercó al mostrador para hablar con la cajera que se encontraba atendiendo. En eso, el omega apareció con un pastel entre sus manos y con una pequeña velita que desprendía el brillante fulgor de la flama._

_-Sé que te gustan las cosas más caseras, pero tú sabes que no tengo las habilidades culinarias para hacerlo- dijo el omega entregándole el pedazo de pastel- pero sé cuánto amas el pastel de nuez y aquí es el mejor lugar donde lo podrías probar. Deberías estar feliz, los cumpleaños son para que uno lo este. Además, es el primer cumpleaños que celebramos juntos. Eso amerita una sonrisa ¿no?_

_Steve observó el pastel que lucía apetitoso ante él. Sentía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto. Las palabras del omega habían llegado a su corazón. Tony lo miraba expectante a cualquier tipo de acción. Se alegró al ver la deslumbrante sonrisa de su novio. Podría jurar que era lo más bello y perfecto que estaba viendo en su vida. Observó a Steve cerrar los ojos para pedir el clásico deseo y en cuanto lo hizo sopló la vela._

_Tony tenía razón. Siempre la tenía. El pastel sabia maravilloso y de cierta forma le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante y lidiar con todos los problemas que se le vendrían en el futuro. Sin embargo, no estaban tan asustado. Con Tony a su lado, se sentía fuerte y capaz de soportar todo._

. . .

Tony observaba la vitrina con melancolía. Habían pasado muchos años desde eso y agradecía que su alfa siguiera a su lado, pese a todo. También, recordó cuan expresivo era en el pasado. Era joven después de todo. Y con el tiempo había aprendido a ser más reservado. Tal vez, ser un poco abierto con su esposo lo vendría bien. Recordarle cuanto lo amaba. Así que, con paso decidido, se fue nuevamente en busca de su marido.

Cuando llegó, casi tres cuartos de los empleados se habían retirado. Tony rogó porque su esposo no hubiera marchado a casa. Buscó con la vista al rubio pero en vez de él encontró a una rubia que lo miraba un poco anonadada.

-¿Stark?

Esa voz, pensó Tony para sus adentros. Observó a la omega acercarse a él con una sonrisa en los labios. Su olor a fresas le resulto empalagoso.

-Sharon, un gusto como siempre. Y por cierto, es Rogers- corrigió el omega- Anthony Rogers

-No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, Anthony- dijo la mujer mirando su vientre- woo, estas enorme ¿estas esperando gemelos?

Ofendido, el omega contestó:

-No, es solo uno- dijo secamente.

-Ups, pero te sienta bien. ¿Cuál es? ¿El quinto o sexto?

-Es el cuarto, querida.

-Steve siempre quiso tener una familia grande, pero nunca pensé que serían tantos bebes. ¿No se cansan de tenerlos?

-Oh claro que no. Mis hijos nunca serian molestia.

-Yo nunca dije que serían una molestia.

Peligrosamente, la mujer acercó la palma de su mano hacia su vientre. Como odiaba que la gente, y menos de confianza, llegara y lo tocara. Eso era acoso.

-Estoy buscando a mi marido- dijo el omega alejándose de manera sutil- ¿lo has visto?

-Creo que se fue hace unos minutos.

Maldición, pensó el castaño. Nada estaba saliendo como quería.

-Le regale una bonita polera. Espero que le haya achuntado a la talla.

-¿Una polera?

-Sí, una bastante bonita- respondió la omega- tengo un buen gusto. Le encanto apenas la vio.

-Me alegro.

Oh si, cuando la tenga entre sus manos la haría trizas con sus propias manos. De seguro tendría todo su aroma impregnado en ella.

De pronto, ante la nariz de la omega, el olor a café amargo inundo la sala. Era demasiado fuerte. De hecho, el olor a leche y a miel quedo opacado bajo ese penetrante hedor. Los pocos empleados que se encontraban en frente, se giraron para encontrarse con el omega quien desprendía sus feromonas. Celos, era lo único que se sentía en el ambiente.

Clint, quien estaba alistando sus cosas para irse, percibió el olor y sabiendo a quien pertenecía, se acercó a Tony para intentar calmarlo.

-Stark. ¿Qué pasó?

-Solo estábamos hablando, Clint- dijo Sharon intentando excusarse.

En otra parte del piso, Steve estaba guardando las últimas cosas en el maletín para irse a su casa. En eso, el aroma a café muy cargado abrió paso a su oficina. Sabiendo a la perfección quien era el dueño y señor de la fragancia, el rubio salió para buscar a su esposo.

-¿Tony?-preguntó el alfa al ver a su esposo con cara de pocos amigos. Sin embargo, en cuanto escuchó su voz el castaño se giró para mirarlo- amor ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No que se había ido?-preguntó mirando de reojo a Sharon, quien sonrió nerviosamente- ¿pues a que más vendría? Vine a buscarte.

-¿A buscarme?

Tony tenía una cara de los mil demonios, haciendo que el ambiente se pusiera pesado y tenso. Lo mejor sería tratar de persuadirlo para calmarlo.

-Ehmmmmm, ¿Por qué no me dejas enseñarte mi oficina, amor? –preguntó Steve haciéndole indicaciones al otro alfa, quien entendió la señal.

-¿Es la primera vez que vienes, Anthony?-preguntó Sharon- que desconsiderado eres Steve, deberías traerlo más seguido.

Tratando ignorar las palabras de la rubia, Steve tomó al omega por los hombros y lo guió hacia su oficina. Si no fuera su alfa, Tony le hubiera tomado su perfecto cabello y se le hubiera tirado. Esa mujer le hervía la sangre con su presencia. Y el hecho de que estuviera tan cerca de su alfa lo emputecía.

En cuanto llegaron, Steve cerró la puerta detrás de él y bloqueó la vista al interior de la oficina cerrando las cortinas. Se volteó para mirar a su esposo, quien tenía el ceño fuertemente marcado.

-No puedo creer que sigas trabajando con ella.

-No sé porque le tienes tanto odio, Tony- dijo el alfa acercándose cautelosamente a él- no es como tú crees.

-Ah y tú la defiendes ¿cierto? Debo recordarte que ella estaba locamente enamorada de ti en el pasado.

-Exacto. Tienes toda la razón amor, eso fue en el pasado.

-Oh, si ¿y tú crees que ya no?- preguntó el omega sentándose en el escritorio de su alfa-no seas ingenuo, Steve.

-No pienses cosas que tal vez no son verdad, Tony- dijo el alfa cansado de la conversación absurda que estaba teniendo con su esposo- no te atormentes por eso.

El omega no lo escuchó, ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo. Steve, quien no quería que su esposo se encontrara de mal humor, se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado y quedar a su altura.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no pienses en esas cosas? –Preguntó el alfa acariciando suavemente el dorso de la mano- Para mí tu eres único, Tony. Te he amado más que nadie en toda la vida. Más de lo que yo podría amarme. De hecho, tu…

-No tienes por qué continuar, Steve-interrumpió el omega. Él sabía que hacia donde el alfa quería llegar, pero él no permitiría que se fuera por esa ruta.

-¿Qué?

-Ya habrán mas días para que me digas cuánto me amas y cuan maravilloso y espectacular te parezco. Pero hoy no será. Justo hoy no.

Steve, quien no entendía hacia qué dirección iba la conversación, prefirió quedarse callado y esperar a que el omega continuara con lo que intentaba decir. Vio como este se puso levemente nervioso. Movía las manos de manera frenética, como si buscara la manera en como entablar todo. Entonces, cuando estuvo seguro de cómo lo abordaría comenzó:

-Hoy olvide algo importante. Algo que es muy importante para mí, Steve. Pensé que nunca me pasaría, antes muerto. Sin embargo, pasó. Olvide el cumpleaños de mi esposo. Olvide tu cumpleaños, Steve. Y créeme que me siento pésimo por hacerlo y también por cómo te trate de en la mañana.

\- Tony…

-Déjame terminar ¿sí?-interrumpió nuevamente el castaño- mira, sé que es difícil, el embarazo me vuelve irritable y con un humor de perros, pero sé que no es excusa para tratarte como lo hice. Y menos hoy. Por dios, es tu cumpleaños. Mi deber en este día siempre ha sido mantenerte feliz y dichoso. Tratarte de tal manera de que te sientas especial, porque, para mí lo eres, Steve. ¿Cómo no serlo? Eres el amor de mi vida. Eres el padre de mis hijos. Eres lo más hermoso que ha llegado a mi vida después de ellos. Me cambiaste la vida y eso no lo hace cualquiera. Te amo, Steve. Puede que no te lo diga todo el tiempo, pero te amo. Y siempre lo haré.

Durante toda la charla que dio el omega, Steve se mordió la parte interna de sus labios. Aguantando las ganas de soltarse a llorar.

-No sé cómo lo haces- dijo Steve con los ojos vidriosos- pero siempre, inevitablemente si es en mi cumpleaños o no, me haces sentir especial, Tony. Tú eres el único que me hace sentir de esa manera.

-Oh, amor- dijo el omega tomándolo del rostro para secar las lágrimas que corrieron por el rostro del alfa- no llores.

Amor, pensó el alfa. Eran contadas las veces en que su esposo se refería a él con apodos de ese calibre. Por lo general era él quien lo hacía.

-Hey- dijo Tony intentando que su esposo lo mirara. Cuando logró que esos ojos azules se centraran en él, sonrió- hoy no estamos para lágrimas. Regálame una sonrisa ¿sí?

No tuvo necesidad de esforzarse en regalarle una. Steve sonrió al igual que aquella vez. Y el efecto en él fue el mismo. No importaba cuantos años hayan pasado. Steve siempre tendría la misma sonrisa con la cual lo había enamorado.

. . .

Tenía los ojos cerrados y le costaba caminar en plena oscuridad.

-Tony, creo que llevo como veinte minutos con los ojos vendados.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, solo déjate llevar por la emoción.

-¿No me llevaras a un hoyo verdad?

-Claro que no, tonto.

Con cuidado, Tony lo sentó en lo que parecía ser un asiento de plástico. Poco a poco Tony lo fue despojando de la venda improvisada con la corbata. La luz rápidamente se coló en sus ojos y pudo ver todo con mayor claridad.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Steve.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?-preguntó Tony ofendido- y eso que el olvidadizo soy yo.

Steve miró a sus alrededores tratando de recordar el lugar. Le parecía familiar, bastante familiar. Estuvo un par de minutos intentando hacer funcionar su cerebro. Finalmente sus recuerdos colaboraron.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Steve impresionado- ¿esto todavía existe? Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

-Yo también lo pensé- dijo Tony igual de sorprendido que su esposo- y no ha cambiado nada.

-Nada de nada. Sigue en el mismo lugar. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió venir aquí sabiendo que esta tan cerca del trabajo?

De pronto, una mesera se hizo presente y con una sonrisa pidió la orden de ambos. Tony fue el que habló:

-Lo pedí durante la tarde, a nombre de Tony Rogers.

La mesera asintió con la cabeza y se retiró para buscar el pedido. Incrédulo, Steve se le quedó mirando a su esposo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tony sintiendo la mirada acusadora del rubio.

-¿Así que Tony Rogers? Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho mencionar mi apellido con tu nombre.

-Estoy intentando de integrarlo a mi vida. Especialmente cuando aparece la pegajosa de Sharon.

-Tony…

-Ya se, ya se. No volveré a hablar de ella- dijo el hombre tratando de desviar el tema- pero debes admitir que te encanta como suena.

-Siempre me ha encantado.

Nuevamente la mesera hizo su aparición, solo que con dos malteadas, un sándwich para el omega y un simpático trozo de pastel. Steve se le quedó mirando por un rato. Era exactamente igual al que pidieron esa vez.

-Es igual- dijo Steve sin despegar la mirada del delicioso postre.

-Es exactamente el mismo.

Steve sintió como las manos de su esposo atraparon a su muñeca izquierda. El alfa elevó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos brillantes de Tony, quienes no habían perdido ese brillo característico. Las pestañas seguían igual de onduladas. Era una mirada que le hacía perder el aliento y le aceleraba el corazón.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Steve- dijo Tony besando los nudillos- por enésima vez, lamento haberlo olvidado.

El alfa sonrió y miró hacia la velita que se encontraba en el pastel. Espero unos cuantos segundos y finalmente la sopló.

-Desde aquella vez, siempre he pedido el mismo deseo.

-¿Así? –Preguntó Tony – que conservador.

-Y gracias a Dios, siempre se ha cumplido- dijo mientras sacaba la vela para empezar a comerlo- el estar a tu lado es lo más maravilloso que se me ha permitido.

Ante la declaración, las mejillas de Tony comenzaron a sonrojar. Desviando la mirada de sonrisa de su esposo, tomó el tenedor y robó un poco del pastel que nuez.

-Será mejor que comamos- dijo Tony mientras se deleitaba con el rico sabor del postre- Oh, Steve. Sabe igual de bien. Tienes que probarlo.

Sin hacerle mucho caso a sus palabras, Steve se quedó admirando el rostro de su esposo. Tal como diría Tony, su marido lo miraba como un tonto enamorado.

-Te amo, Tony- dijo Steve.

Los ojos cafés de Tony se cruzaron con los azules de Steve. Sonrió levemente y dijo:

-Yo también te amo.

. . .

Luego de darse una ducha, Steve se dispuso a dormir. Se sentía cansado y lo único que quería era acostarse en las cálidas frazadas y acurrucarse en el cuerpo rechoncho de su esposo.

En cuanto entró a la habitación, vio a su esposo mirándose al espejo usando una prenda bastante peculiar.

-¿Por qué lo tienes puesto?

Tony se volteo para mirar a su esposo. Se acercó a él y pasó sus manos por sobre sus hombros.

-Quiero dejar la horrenda polera que te regaló Sharon con mi exquisito aroma, amor- dijo Tony parándose en puntitas para darle un beso corto en los labios- tengo que recordarle que me perteneces única y exclusivamente a mí.

-Eso no es necesario, Tony- dijo el hombre rodeando sus brazos en la cintura de su omega- siempre ando alardeando lo maravilloso que es mi esposo.

-Más te vale- dijo Tony separándose de él y volviendo nuevamente al espejo.

-Te queda bien, diría que mejor que a mí.

-Es horrible- dijo Tony –además, yo te he dado mejores regalos ¿no? Son tres para ser exactos. No, mejor dicho cuatro. Y nadie más que yo podría regalarte algo a ese nivel.

-Son los mas hermosos regalos- dijo Steve agachándose a la altura del vientre de su marido y acarició la zona en que el bebé estaba gestando- y ya estoy ansioso por abrir este.

Steve se levantó y nuevamente besó los labios de su esposo. Entonces dijo:

-¿Sabes por qué me gusta mucho este día?

-Es tu cumpleaños. ¿Quién odia los cumpleaños?

-No es por eso- dijo Steve sentándose en el borde de la cama. La mano del alfa lo guió indicándole que se sentara en sus muslos- me gusta, porque tú lo has hecho especial. Desde esa vez, mis cumpleaños siempre han sido especiales. Es como si fuera un día exclusivo para mí.

-No tiene que ser tu cumpleaños para sentirte especial, Steve- dijo Tony sentándose en las fuertes rodillas de su esposo y acarició las hebras de su cabello- eres importante para mí, y no solo para mí, para tus hijos también. Ellos te ven como un héroe. Y no eres especial para ellos solo en tu cumpleaños, sino que todo el año. Te amamos, Steve.

Los labios de Tony se acercaron hacia los de Steve. Para el alfa, fue como si una frágil mariposa se posará en ellos. Con un toque cariñoso y hasta un tanto tímido. El rubio correspondió el beso con vehemencia. Dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que experimentaba junto a su omega.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Steve- dijo el omega mientras lo besaba.

Como amaba escuchar aquello con la voz de su marido. Definitivamente, le encantaba pasar su cumpleaños con Tony.

* * *

_Hola a todosssss_

_Lamento mucho la demora de la continuación, pero mi cierre de semestre ha sido un desastre y la practica también, asi que pido muchas disculpas por la demora. Venia escribiendo este capitulo hace bastante tiempo y por fin pude subirlo. Ojala les haya gustado._

_Nos leemos._


	10. Chapter 10

_En las paredes de la casa, se podía escuchar todo el bullicio que emitían los infantes mientras jugaban al corre que te pillo. Intentando salir de ese desorden que provocaban, Tony cerró la puerta y al fin pudo tener un poco de paz. El sótano era el mejor lugar para poder ordenar sus pensamientos cuando necesitaba un poco de paz y armonía. Sin embargo, el omega no se encontraba solo. En cuanto abrió los ojos se encontró con sus hijos mayores, quienes no se molestaron en su presencia._

_Sintiéndose invadido por ellos, dijo:_

_-¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?_

_Los niños se hallaban jugando con el playstation que el hijo menor había recibido para navidad. Sin despegar la mirada del televisor, Harley dijo:_

_-Pues por la misma razón que tú estás aquí_

_-Queríamos solo un poco de paz, papá-comentó Peter fastidiado- con todo el alboroto que están armando los amigos de María es un poco difícil encontrar silencio._

_María recientemente cumplió sus siete primaveras y había rogado por celebrar su cumpleaños con una fiesta en casa. Tanto Tony como Steve no pudieron negarse al pedido de la niña. Así que invitaron a todos los amigos que ella pudiera tener. Sin embargo, Tony nunca imaginó que su hijita pudiera tener tantos amigos. Bueno, no era algo de sorprenderse, ella había sacado el lado sociable de él. Era de esperarse que fueran muchos. Sin embargo, ahora se lamentaba. La casa estaba patas arriba y eso le estaba colmando los nervios._

_-Malditos granujas- dijo el castaño- se supone que este sería mi refugio._

_-Nuestro refugio- dijo Harley._

_-Por cierto- dijo el omega mirando hacia todos lados- ¿Dónde está su padre?_

_-Está arriba- dijo el alfa jugando lo que parecía ser Mario Bross- le dijimos que viniera a esconderse con nosotros, pero insistió en mantener la vigilancia._

_-Será mejor que vaya a verlo, de seguro necesitará ayuda- dijo Tony mientras subía las escaleras._

_-¿Nos puedes traer comida?- preguntó Harley suplicante- estamos hambrientos._

_-Vayan ustedes por ella –dijo el omega ignorando por completo el berrinche de sus hijos- para eso tienen piernas y brazos._

_-¡Pero papá!_

_Sin embargo, el señor Rogers no se compadeció de sus hijos. Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta. Respiró hondo para emprenderse hacia el campo de batalla. Entre medio de la búsqueda de su esposo, chocó con uno que otro niño. Se veían felices, de seguro por todo el azúcar que habían digerido. En parte era su culpa por proponer helado de chocolate y brownie como postre. Steve se lo advirtió, pero como buen esposo que es no le hizo caso en nada. Y eso que todavía faltaba cantar el cumpleaños feliz._

_A medida que avanzaba, el ruido se hacía más y más intenso, estaba a punto de retroceder cuando por fin encontró lo que tanto buscaba. Steve se encontraba en el marco de la puerta mirando quién sabe qué. Se movió lentamente para asustarlo. Sin embargo, prefirió resistirse al ver cuán concentrado se hallaba._

_-¿Qué es lo que tanto miras, Steve?_

_-Tony- dijo Steve volteándose para mirar a su marido- solo veía a los niños jugar. ¿No ves cuán adorables son?_

_El omega asomó su cabeza y observó cómo los niños corrían a lo largo de toda la sala, ensuciando todo lo que pillaban a su paso. Puso una mueca de disgusto y dijo con sarcasmo:_

_-Por supuesto que sí._

_-María se ve contenta- dijo Steve con la mirada puesta en la pequeña._

_En la sala, la rubia era el centro de atención, ella se encontraba con los ojos vendados jugando a la gallinita ciega. Los niños corrían y se subían arriba de los sillones para no ser alcanzados por ella._

_-Lo mismo digo. Se ve feliz._

_-Creo que lo hicimos bien- dijo Steve con una sonrisa en el rostro. De pronto, sus facciones se suavizaron –está creciendo muy rápido. Siento que fue ayer cuando le cambiaba los pañales._

_-O cuando llegaba a nuestro cuarto porque le tenía miedo a la oscuridad._

_-Sí…-dijo el alfa sonriendo al recordar lo bello que eran esos momentos._

_Luego se volteo para mirar a su esposo. El aroma que desprendía Steve era suave, dulzón pero no tanto para que fuera empalagoso. Eso preocupó un poco al omega. Se acercó al alfa para intentar descubrir qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposo._

_-¿Steve? ¿Sucede algo?_

_-Yo…-dijo temerosamente, luego tomó las manos de Tony y lo miró fijamente – estaba pensando en la posibilidad de tener otro bebé._

_-¿Qué? ¿Otro bebé?-preguntó el omega confundido- ¿te volviste loco acaso?_

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-¿No te bastan con los tres que ya tienes?_

_-Pero los niños ya están grandes. Un cuarto hijo no suena mala idea._

_-No, Steve- negó el castaño de manera rotunda- ya no estamos para criar más bebés._

_Su sentencia era definitiva y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera su alfa. Terminando por completo la conversación, Tony se retiró del lugar dejando solo a su esposo._

De pronto, un duro golpe lo trajo a la realidad. El omega despertó de sopetón. Abrió los ojos para orientarse. Sin embargo, se vió obstaculizado por su propio vientre. Con cuidado y lentamente, se irguió para hallar mayor comodidad, la espalda baja le estaba doliendo y el bebé no se había quedado quieto en toda la noche.

Al parecer fue un sueño, pensó Tony. O mejor dicho un recuerdo del pasado, el cual lució tan nítido y reciente.

-Mierda…- dijo el omega mientras fruncía el ceño. El bebé había vuelto a patear pero con mayor intensidad esta vez.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –despertó el alfa al ver a su castaño sentado en la cama.

-Solo pateó muy fuerte- dijo Tony mientras se acariciaba su redondo e hinchado vientre- me pilló desprevenido.

Steve puso una mueca de tristeza. Tony estaba llegando a las últimas semanas del embarazo y cada vez se le estaba haciendo más difícil lidiar con él. El omega se veía cansado, no podía descansar de la manera adecuada, ya que, le costaba encontrar una posición adecuada para poder dormir. Con el pretexto de querer más espacio, Tony hecho al alfa de su cama y lo envió directo hacia la habitación de invitados, la cual ahora era la nueva habitación para el bebé.

-¿Has dormido un poco?-preguntó Steve mirando lo incómodo que se veía el omega.

-Para nada- dijo el omega con desagrado- me duele la espalda y de nuevo tengo hambre.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No, son las tres de la mañana- dijo el omega- mañana a primera hora me preparo algo para comer.

Los ojos del castaño se cerraban solos, al alfa le daba lástima ver a su omega tan agotado. Lo bueno es que faltaba poco para que llegara el gran día y después de ello, él se encargaría de verlas las noches de su cachorro.

-Estaba pensando –dijo el alfa mirando distraído hacia la ventana que tenía en frente de él- que el bebé ya va a llegar y que todavía no hemos buscado un nombre. Sabemos que será un varoncito. Podríamos empezar ahí. También sería una buena idea incluir a los niños, así ellos se sentirían más…

Sin embargo, el omega estaba prestando atención nula a lo que su esposo decía. Steve siguió hablando hasta que se percató de que no recibía respuesta alguna. Se volteo a su derecha para encontrar a su esposo roncando pausadamente. Sonrió levemente y tapó al castaño para que no se resfriara. Últimamente el pobre sufría de bochornos, lo cual generaba que se destapara cada cinco minutos por el excesivo calor que estaba sintiendo.

Al menos ahora podrá dormir un poco, pensó Steve observando descansar a su marido. Él también estaba cansado. Sin embargo, no se comparaba al cansancio de su omega. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era descansar.

Le dio un beso de buenas noches a su esposo y finalmente apagó la luz.

. . .

Los cuatro pares de ojos miraban con atención como el auto se movía lentamente. Tony contó mentalmente todo lo que tenía que avanzar, rogando por no tocar la zona prohibida por la que transitaba. Sin embargo, por más que lo hizo, se estacionó ahí. Harley quien miraba con una sonrisa malévola todo el movimiento, miró a su padre y con triunfo dijo:

-Son trescientos mil.

-¿Trescientos mil? –Espetó Tony consternado- es una locura.

-No, papá- mencionó Peter – Harley tiene razón.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que sea tanto dinero?

-Pues tiene tres casas y un hotel ¿Qué esperabas? –agregó Peter.

-Vas a quedarte pobre papá- mencionó María algo apenada.

-Vamos papá tienes que pagar.

Los cuatro integrantes de la familia se encontraban jugando al típico juego rompe amistades. El clásico Monopoly. Tony estaba por perder la paciencia. Los niños le habían robado gran parte de su capital, y por obras del destino ninguno caía en sus propiedades.

-No tengo más dinero.

-Bueno, eso puede arreglarse- dijo Harley juntando sus manos- puedes darme el Whale Street.

-¿Estás loco? Por supuesto que no lo haré.

-Es eso o quedarte en bancarrota.

-Vamos, te puedo ofrecer el aeropuerto.

-No lo quiero.

-Vamos papá- dijo Peter fastidiado- hemos estado jugando por horas. Deja que Harley gane el estúpido juego. ¡Me duele el trasero!

-Pues ya me cansó este juego.

El omega tomó el tablero y lo arrojó de tal forma que todas las piezas volaron por todo el aire hasta finalmente caer al suelo. María giró los ojos y suspiró tomándose la cara con sus manos. Peter quien estaba acostumbrado al berrinche de su padre prefirió irse y dar el juego por terminado. Mientras que Harley frunció el ceño y miró enojado a su padre.

Entonces dijo:

-Eres un mal perdedor. Siempre haces lo mismo.

-¿Y? ¿Acaso tú no eres igual?

-Al menos yo gané- dijo el menor sacándole algo bueno al juego- te deje en bancarrota.

Tony refunfuñó amurrado. Como odiaba perder en los juegos de mesa.

-Será mejor ordenar- dijo María agachándose para tomar las piezas. Harley suspiró e hizo lo mismo.

En eso los pies de Steve se hicieron presentes. Había llegado tras una ardua jornada de trabajo. Al ver a sus hijos recogiendo las piezas del Monopoly y el dinero de papel dijo:

-¿Perdiste otra vez?

-¿Tú qué crees?-preguntó Harley mientras juntaba los billetes verdes.

-Siempre han estado advertidos cuando juegan con su padre. Él es un mal perdedor.

-¡Oye!

-Pero si es la verdad, Tony.

El omega se alejó del alfa y se fue directo hacia la cocina. Sin embargo antes de desaparecer dijo:

-Dile a Peter que ponga la mesa. La cena ya está lista.

-¿Qué preparaste para cenar? –preguntó Steve entusiasmado.

El rubio tenía mucha hambre y eran pocas las veces que Tony cocinaba. Últimamente lo hacía casi todos los días, con tal de ayudar un poco y no sentirse tan inútil. No era tan exquisita como la comida que preparaba Steve, pero poco a poco su mano parecía mejorar.

-Hice mi famoso plato que te importa- dijo desde la cocina.

-Pero que apetecible, amor- dijo Steve siguiéndolo hasta la estancia- Te ayudare a servir.

Pese a todo el pleito que había conllevado el juego, la cena transcurrió de manera amena. Los niños comentaron como les fue en su día en el colegio. María les había dicho a todos sus amigos que tendría un nuevo hermanito. Ya faltaba poco y estaba bastante entusiasmada. Tony comentó que Pepper lo fue a visitar para mantenerlo al tanto con el negocio de su cliente. Trabajaba desde casa, lo hacía con la misma eficiencia de siempre solo que ahora era mucho más calmado porque no tenía que poner un pie fuera de la casa. Si fuera por Steve, lo privaría de cada uno de sus deberes. No quería estresar al omega con trabajo. Sin embargo, no podía hacer mucho con un esposo tan trabajólico como el suyo.

Luego de que sacaron la losa de la mesa y la lavaron. La familia se encontraba reunida mirando una película. Sin previo aviso, Steve tomó el control remoto y le puso pausa a la película. Sus hijos e incluso Tony se voltearon para reprochar la repentina acción. Entonces dijo:

-Creo que es importante discutir algo ahora.

-Pero estamos en medio de la película- dijo María.

-La podemos ver después- dijo Steve consolando a la pequeña- pero es necesario ver el nombre de su hermano. Su padre y yo pensamos que sería una buena idea que ustedes nos ayudaran a elegir uno.

\- ¿Así? –preguntó Tony en voz baja, sin poder recordar lo que contaba su esposo.

-Lo hablamos la otra noche, Tony- susurró Steve en el oído del omega.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza y le siguió el juego a su marido. De todas formas, lo hubiera hecho.

-Así que dennos opciones- dijo Tony - ¿Cómo les gustaría que se llame su hermano? Somos todo oídos.

\- Yo opino que lo llamemos Harley ll

-Sigue participando- dijo Tony dedicándole una mirada a burlona a su hijo.

-¿Vicent? –preguntó María.

-No me gusta –dijo Steve recostándose en el sillón.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Tony- No suena tan mal

-Tenía un compañero que se llamaba así. Siempre se las empeñaba para hacerme la vida imposible.

-Entonces ese no. ¿Qué tal Alfred?

Los niños negaron rechazando la posibilidad. Descartando ese último, siguieron en busca de más. Entonces Steve pareció recordar algo.

-Tu padre.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el omega sin entender.

-Recuerdo que tu padre dijo que tu madre quería ponerte un nombre, pero a él no le gustó y optaron por llamarte Anthony.

-No lo puedo recordar- dijo Tony intentando hacer memoria- pero si no lo pusieron fue por algo ¿no?

-Puede que tengas razón.

Y así, se pasaron gran parte de la noche averiguando los posibles nombres para el futuro miembro de la familia.

. . .

Cuando Steve se rindió junto a sus hijos, se dirigió a su habitación para descansar. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo encontrar un nombre? Los nombres de sus demás hijos no fueron tan complicados de elegir. Sin embargo, su cerebro no parecía apoyarlo completamente.

Al entrar a la habitación, se encontró con Tony pegado a la pantalla del notebook. Tenía puestos sus lentes de lectura y ni siquiera se había inmutado ante la presencia del alfa.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Steve sentándose en la cama y asomando la vista en la pantalla.

-Necesito arreglar algo antes de enviarle el presupuesto a Pepper- dijo Tony mientras tecleaba.

El alfa suspiró y se levantó de la cama para desvestirse. Cuando ya se encontraba listo para ir a dormir, el alfa se acostó bajo las sábanas y se acurrucó en el brazo de su esposo.

-¿Te falta mucho?- preguntó impacientemente Steve.

-Solo unos pequeños detalles. Trata de dormir, Steve. Mañana tienes que ir a trabajar.

-No puedo dormir sin que tú duermas.

-No actúes como un niño, Steve. Me falta poco.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, antes que el omega cerrará el documento de Word. Apenas lo hizo, Steve cerró el computador y se lo quitó de las manos.

-Oye, se lo tenía que enviar a Pepper.

-Por la hora que es, estoy seguro que Pepper se encuentra durmiendo.

-Pero…

-Ella entenderá- dijo Steve incitando al omega a dormir- debes descansar.

Hablando entre dientes, el omega se recostó al lado de su esposo. Sin embargo le dio la espalda ignorándolo completamente. Steve, quien no se sentía intimidado, se acercó al castaño para rodearlo entre sus brazos y lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Tony no opuso resistencia y se acurrucó entre el cuerpo del rubio.

-Que duermas bien- dijo el castaño antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-Que descanses amor.

. . .

Horas más tarde Steve se removió en la cama. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de su esposo no se hallaba ahí. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el otro lado de la cama completamente vacío. Frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Steve se levantó de la cama en busca de su omega, no era como si este pudiese llegar muy lejos. Su vientre y sus pies se lo impedían.

Haciéndose una idea de donde se podría ubicar Tony, Steve bajó las escaleras. Acertando, se encontró al castaño sentado en el mesón de la cocina. Entre sus muslos descansaba un pote de helado de chocolate suizo. Ese era uno de los antojos más recurrentes en este embarazo. El omega, quien se sintió descubierto por su alfa dijo:

-¿Vienes a reprocharme?

-Claro que no- dijo Steve encogiéndose entre sus hombros.

Se acercó al mesón y abrió uno de los cajones que se encontraban ahí. Entonces, sacando una cuchara se acercó al gestante y se sentó:

-Vengo a comer contigo y a hacerte un poco de compañía.

Tony sonrió y levantándose tomó la mano de su esposo y juntos fueron hacia un lugar más cómodo.

Una vez que se sentaron en el sillón de la sala, Tony apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Ambos comían lentamente el helado. Entonces el rubio dijo:

-Fue imposible.

Tony lo miró y preguntó:

-¿Qué cosa?

-Encontrar un nombre.

-No te martirices por eso, Steve- dijo el omega llenándose la boca con helado.

-Pero es importante.

-Lo sé –dijo Tony mientras tragaba- pero a este bebé le queda tiempo para salir. Ya veremos un buen nombre.

Steve suspiró cansado mientras observaba al omega comer más helado. Tony, quien de pronto se sentía observado, dijo:

-Odio que hagas eso.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Que me mires comer.

-Deberías ya haberte acostumbrado- dijo el rubio sonriendo- siempre estas comiendo.

-Tonto- dijo el omega sintiéndose ofendido.

-Vamos, solo fue una broma- dijo Steve acercando el mentón del castaño para besarlo.

Los labios sabor chocolate le sabían deliciosos. Pasó la lengua entre estos para quitar todo el contenido de helado que quedarán en ellos.

-Sabes rico-dijo Steve en cuanto se separó de su esposo.

-Siempre lo he hecho.

Cuando Tony terminó por completo de comerse la casata de helado, comenzó a bostezar. Aprovechando de que al omega le estaba entrando el sueño, Steve lo tomó de la mano y dejando el plástico en la cocina se llevó a su marido a la cama.

. . .

Tony miraba a su esposo casi al borde de los nervios. Suspiró por quinta vez y se sentó en la cama para descansar por unos minutos. Las piernas lo estaban matando y observar a su esposo era una tarea que le quitaba energías. Sobretodo cuando este se ponía tan histérico.

-Steve es la quinta vez que revisas ese maldito bolso- dijo Tony quitándose los zapatos con los dedos de los pies-está todo ahí adentro. Además, todavía falta al menos tres semanas para que este bebé salga.

-Lo sé, pero quiero corroborar si necesitamos más cosas.

-Por Dios- dijo levantándose lentamente de la cama- me estresa verte así. Lo mejor será que me ponga a preparar el almuerzo.

-Creo que nos faltan más pañales de bebé recién nacido.

-Nos duraran como tres días, los bebés crecen muy rápido.

-Pero creo que tres paquetes es muy poco.

-Es demasiado, Steve.

-Iré a comprar más al centro comercial.

-¡Ay! hablar contigo es hablar con una pared- dijo Tony retirándose de la habitación.

Lo único que necesitaba en estas últimas semanas era paz y tranquilidad. Sin embargo, con un esposo tan neurótico como lo era Steve, no podía estar relajado. Es mas, lo hacia enojar más.

Se frotó el vientre al sentir una imprevista punzada en su vientre. Su bebé estaba pateando demasiado fuerte. Masajeó el lugar adolorido y respiró hondo. El ponerse tenso, también le estaba pasando factura al bebé.

-Tu padre nos está poniendo nerviosos ¿verdad?-le dijo a su vientre.

-¿Estás bien papá?-preguntó Peter viéndolo bajar de las escaleras.

-Sí-respondió Tony afirmándose del brazo que Peter le estaba ofreciendo- es solo que el nerviosismo de tu padre me esta enfermando. Dime, ¿qué te gustaría almorzar?

-Lo que tú quieras.

-Vamos, estas últimas semanas he estado regaloneando mucho a Harley y a María. Es tu turno de elegir tu comida favorita. Después de que nazca el bebé, ya no tendré tiempo para ti.

-No es necesario, papá.

-Vamos, Peter. No me hagas suplicarte ¿si?

El alfa rodó los ojos y luego respondió:

-Lasaña.

-Lasaña, lasaña será entonces.

Tony se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el dichoso plato, en eso María observaba como el omega se colocaba el delantal rosado. Su padre se movía chistosamente, y eso la hacía sonreír. En eso, su padre Steve apareció acelerado.

-Tengo que ir al centro comercial.

-¿Qué nos faltó esta vez?

-Toallitas.

-¿Toallitas?

-Nunca son suficientes.

-Esta bien, si crees que hacen falta ve a buscar algunas. Solo dejame tranquilo.

-¿Quieres acompañarme, princesa?- preguntó Steve sonriendole a la rubia.

-¡Si!

-Pregúntale a los niños si quieren ir con ustedes-dijo Tony- Creo que tenían que ir a buscar algunas cosas.

-Esta bien. Por cierto- dijo Steve antes de salir de la cocina- en unos minutos vendrá Nat.

-¿La tía Nat vendrá a almorzar?-pregunto María emocionada.

-Si, ¿por qué vendrá la tía Nat?- preguntó Tony cruzándose de brazos- no me digas que la llamaste para que me cuidara en tu ausencia.

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Si claro- dijo Tony regañándolo con sarcasmo.

-Princesa- dijo Steve atrayendo la atención de la niña- ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle a tus hermanos, si? ¿me harias ese gran favor?

-Por supuesto, papi.

-Esa es mi niñita.

Luego de que la niña saliera de la cocina, Steve tuvo la oportunidad de estar un tiempo a solas con su marido. Los últimos días ambos habían estado con los nervios de punta. Y si bien, el castaño no lo aparentaba, el rubio sabía claramente que el temor del castaño se iba a acrecentando a medida que el día del parto se acercaba.

Viendo como su esposo le daba la espalda, Steve rodeó sus brazos en la cintura de este.

-¿Me perdonas?- dijo Steve luego de besar el hombro de su esposo.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- preguntó Tony tratando de hacerse el difícil.

-Sé que ambos hemos estado tensos en estos días. Y tampoco he sido de mucha ayuda. Se supone que soy yo el que debe darte calma.

-Esta bien, entiendo que te pongas de esa manera, Steve. Eres humano después de todo. Solo recuerda que ya hemos pasado tres veces por esto. Debería ser pan comido ¿no? Estamos juntos en esto.

\- Si, pero siempre será como si fuera la primera vez- dijo abrazándolo cuidadosamente de no aplastar mucho el vientre.

-Para mi igual.

-Te amo- dijo el rubio cariñosamente.

\- Yo igual -dijo Tony dándole un casto beso en los labios.

-Awwww, yo también los amo.

Los esposos interrumpieron su beso para observar a la pelirroja, quien se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Lo siento si los interrumpí, chicos.

-No te preocupes- dijo Steve soltando a Tony.

-Podrías haber avisado al menos. Me podría haber vestido sabes.

-Tranquilo, te he visto con menos ropas. Además, no te ves tan mal con ese pijama de Steve.

-¿Cómo es que sabe que es tu pijama?

-Me lo compró para navidad.

-De hecho, tú me acompañaste.

-Cierto, cierto.

-¡Tía Nat!- exclamó María lanzándose sobre la pelirroja -¿me viniste a ver?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Pero ahora no podre jugar contigo, acompañaré a mi papá al centro comercial. A él no le gusta ir solo.

-Lo sé, te esperaré para que me enseñes tus muñecas ¿si? Mientras tanto cuidaré a tu papá Tony.

-Por favor vigilalo-dijo Harley apareciendo para saludar a la alfa- Está lo suficientemente grande para que haga las tareas de la casa.

-¡Oye!

-Esperen en el auto, niños- Dijo Steve acercándose la pelirroja- por favor cuídalo, ¿si?

-Por supuesto.

Tony refunfuñó y puso nuevamente sus manos en la olla.

-¿Necesitas algo, cariño?

-Creo que no. De hecho, si. ¿te acuerdas de esas serpientes de goma que venden por peso? Me dieron unas profundas ganas de comer algunas.

-Esta bien. Cualquier cosa me llamas.

-Solo vete, Steve.

El rubio desapareció de la cocina dejando a la alfa y al omega a solas. Tony tomó una cebolla y comenzó a picarla.

-Me esta volviendo loco.

-Me lo imagino, pero ya deberías estar acostumbrado. Siempre se pone paranoico cuando se acerca la fecha límite. Por cierto ¿cómo te sientes? ¿ya has sentido las contracciones?.

-Algunas ya se han hechos presentes.

-¿Le has dicho a Steve?-preguntó la pelirroja levemente preocupada.

-No, no quiero que exagere más de lo que ya lo está haciendo. Además, es normal a estas alturas.

-Entiendo, ¿estás ansioso?

-Sí- dijo Tony con un poco de molestia- lo único que quiero es que salga. Mi cuerpo ya no está para más bebés. Mis huesos están hecho polvo.

-¿Cerrarás la fábrica luego de este?.

-Se supone que debió haber cerrado con María, pero mírame aquí. Este será mi cuarto hijo. Todavía recuerdo cuando le negué rotundamente a Steve que no tendríamos más bebés.

-Steve suele persuadirte bien-dijo la pelirroja con picardía.

-Lo sé, pero esta será la última vez. Este campeón será el último.

-¿Y ya le encontraron un nombre?

-Todavía no, y eso estresa a Steve con creces. Ya se nos ocurría algo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a cocinar?

-No es necesario- dijo Tony- gracias a tu marido, ya no puedo hacer muchas cosas. Solo puedo limitarme a cocinar. Eso sí, te agradecería si puedes pelar algunos tomates.

La pelirroja asintió buscando unos cuantos tomates que se hallaban en el refrigerador. En eso Tony se paralizó. Una fuerte contracción se había presentado. Se sujetó del mesón y respiró hondo esperando a que pasara. En cuanto lo hizo, prosiguió con su trabajo de picar cebollas pero ahora buscando un asiento. De seguro llevar tanto tiempo estando parado le estaba molestando bebé.

El tiempo transcurrió y poco a poco ambos fueron terminando la lasaña. La casa comenzó a inundarse del exquisito aroma de la comida, haciendo que a ambos les diera un gran hambre.

-Espero que los chicos ya están por llegar-dijo Tony lavándose las manos.

-De seguro ya vienen en camino.

-Por mientras iré a vestirme. No me gusta estar en pijama todo el día, a pesar de que sea la única prenda que me sea cómoda en estos momentos.

-Adelante, por mientras prepararé una ensalada.

Subió con lentitud las escaleras y buscó una de las camisetas de Steve. Eligió una azul rey y se puso unos pantalones deportivos color gris. Estaba poniéndose las pantuflas cuando sintió el bullicio de sus hijos invadir el silencio de la casa.

Menos mal llegaron, ya tenía hambre, pensó Tony para sí mismo.

Fue a la cocina y observó a Steve conversar con Nat, en cuanto se percataron de su presencia, el rubio se le acercó.

-Te traje un engañito.

-¿Para mi?

-Tómalo como una ofrenda de paz.

Tony rápidamente sonrió al ver la bolsa de papel con su logo favorito. No necesitaba abrir la bolsa para saber qué era lo que le había traído su marido.

-Me trajiste un cuarto de libra con queso. Gracias. La comeré más tarde, ahora vamos a servir el almuerzo.

-Está bien-dijo el alfa- niños, necesito que pongan la mesa.

-Yo los ayudo- dijo la pelirroja llevando la ensalada.

Steve se puso los guantes y revisó el horno. La lasaña lucia apetitosa.

-Vaya se ve espectacular, amor. Estas mejorando progresivamente.

Sin embargo, Steve no recibió respuesta alguna del elogio. Se volteo para ver que Tony se había quedado quieto. Tomó su hombro para atraer su atención.

-Cariño ¿todo bien?

-Por supuesto- dijo Tony saliendo del leve trance- me distraje buscando los platos.

Steve asintió. Sin embargo, se preocupó al ver que el piso se encontraba mojado. Miró a Tony percatándose de que sus pantalones estaban completamente húmedos.

-Ay Dios- dijo Tony poniéndose pálido de pronto.

-No tenias ganas de ir al baño ¿cierto?

-Me temo que no.

Luego, otra contracción se hizo presente. Tony cerró los ojos fuertemente, soltando el plato que traía entre sus manos. Steve se acercó rápidamente a él y lo sujetó para evitar que el castaño se cayera.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Nat acercándose junto Peter.

-Creo que Tony rompió fuente.

-¿Osea que el bebé ya viene?-preguntó Peter al ver como su padre llevaba a Tony entre sus brazos.

-Así es- dijo Tony forzosamente- debes llevarme con Bruce rápido.

-Lo llamaré para que este apenas lleguen al hospital-dijo Nat tomando su celular nerviosamente.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Steve cargó a Tony y lo llevó lo más rápido que pudo al auto, lo sentó en el auto del copiloto abrochando perfectamente su cinturón.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Es soportable por ahora.

-Ya llamé a Bruce, dijo que estará esperándolos.

-Perfecto-dijo Steve dirigiéndose a la alfa- Nat, necesito un favor. ¿podrías quedarte con los niños?

-Por supuesto, cuenten conmigo.

-Gracias.

-Papá- dijo Peter acercándose corriendo a ellos- tienen que llevarse el bolso.

-Gracias, Peter- dijo Steve tomándolo entre sus manos- ¿ves que fue buena idea, Tony?

-No empieces ahora, Steve- dijo Tony respirando con dificultad.

-Lo siento. Peter, tu tía Nat se quedará con ustedes mientras tanto. Cualquier cosa, los llamaré ¿si? Los pondré al tanto.

-Sí papá-dijo Harley.

Steve se subió en el auto y tomó rumbo hacia el hospital. Condujo lo más rápido que pudo mirando de vez en cuando a Tony, quien respiraba lentamente para apaciguar el dolor que llegaba cada ciertos instantes. El alfa pudo percibir el aroma a miedo que emanaba su omega.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Steve rápidamente se bajó para abrir la puerta de Tony.

-¿Crees que puedes pararte por ti mismo?-preguntó preocupado.

-Sí-dijo Tony poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Se aproximaron a la entrada principal del establecimiento y apenas entraron pidieron una silla de ruedas.

-¿Dónde demonios está Bruce? -preguntó Tony.

-La enfermera dijo que vendría en unos minutos- dijo Steve sentándose a su altura- tendrás que ser paciente, amor.

-Claro, como tú no eres el que está pariendo.

-Lo siento -dijo Steve tomando las manos del omega- no sé como ayudarte mas en estos momentos.

-Tranquilo, está bien con que me acompañes.

Nuevamente el aroma de preocupación inundaron las fosas nasales del alfa. Tony tenía la mirada inquieta y podía sentir cómo las manos de él temblaban sobre más suyas.

-Todo estará bien, amor- dijo Steve llevando las manos del castaño a sus labios- tú mismo lo dijiste, es pan comido.

-No sé cómo lo haremos con cuatro hijos- dijo Tony inseguro.

-Lo haremos de la misma manera que lo hicimos con los otros tres. Lo haremos bien. Te lo prometo.

-Prometes muchas cosas, Steve.

-¿Y te he fallado en alguna?

Steve no necesitó respuesta por parte de su esposo. Este sonrió radiantemente, lo cual hizo deslumbrar al rubio. Sin embargo, esta sonrisa no duró mucho, ya que, rápidamente fue opacada con una mueca de dolor.

-Me duele- dijo Tony con un hilo de voz.

-Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos hombres alzaron la mirada para encontrarse con la simpática sonrisa del beta.

-Te demoraste- dijo el omega.

-Vine lo más rápido que pude. ¿cada cuánto son las contracciones?

-cada dos minutos más o menos-respondió Steve.

-Perfecto, tendrás que pasar a pabellón-dijo Bruce tomando de la silla de ruedas para llevarse al omega.

-Steve- dijo Tony con un nudo en la garganta. Tomó firmemente la mano del alfa queriendo no separarse de él-todavía no le elegimos un nombre

-No importa, se lo pondremos apenas lo veamos ¿si? todo estará bien-dijo Steve transmitiéndole fuerza a su omega- lo harás igual que las otras veces. En unos momentos tendrás a nuestro pequeño en tus brazos.

El omega asintió y soltó de la mano de su alfa. Steve lo siguió con la vista hasta que entró a la dichosa sala y en cuanto desapareció dio un gran suspiro y se sentó. Se frotó las manos con nerviosismo e hizo lo único que podía hacer en momentos como estos.

Esperar.

. . .

María miraba como Natasha tenía puesto el delantal rosa de su padre. Para distraerla, a la pelirroja se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de hacer galletas con chispas de chocolate. Sin embargo, ella sabía que su sobrina no era tonta. Estaba consciente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Papá vendrá con mi hermanito?

-Así es- respondió la alfa.

-¿Y crees que tomen mucho tiempo?

-No lo sé-dijo Natasha apoyándose en el mesón- todos los bebés son distintos.

-¿Cuando podremos visitar a papá y al bebé?

-Cuando tu papá Steve nos llame y diga que podemos ir a verlo.

-Está bien- dijo la rubia. Luego miró a la alfa con sus grandes ojos inocentes- ¿papá estará bien?

Al verla de esa manera, Natasha sintió una infinita ternura invadiendo su corazón. María podía ser tan dulce como una cucharada de azúcar.

-Por supuesto que lo estará. Además, el tío Bruce se encargará de que esté sano y salvo.

-Si-dijo Harley tomando una de las galletas que había en la bandeja- cuando menos te lo esperes lo escucharas regañando.

-Y con un nuevo bebé lloriqueando por las noches.

-En síntesis tu padre Tony y el nuevo bebé estarán aquí muy pronto.

La pequeña rubia sonrió, rogando que la espera del regreso de su padre y hermanito fuera lo menos duradera posible.

. . .

Steve miraba por milésima vez el reloj que se hallaba colgado en la pared. Habían pasado tres desde que su omega fue ingresado al pabellón. Miró su celular esperando ver alguna llamada perdida de Nat o de alguno de sus hijos. Sin embargo, solo había un mensaje de Peter preguntando cómo se encontraba su padre y avisando de que él junto a Nat y sus hermanos se encontraban bien.

Se levantó del incómodo asiento de plástico y fue en busca de un café. Tenía que estar despierto y alerta ante cualquier eventualidad que ocurriera con su esposo.

-¡Steve!- se escuchó al final del pasillo.

El alfa se giró para encontrarse con Bucky, Sam y Wanda, quienes venían aproximándose a él.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?-preguntó el rubio.

-Nat nos avisó que Tony entró en labor- dijo la beta- ¿hay alguna novedad?

-Bruce todavía no me ha dicho nada.

-Ya veo. Por lo general esto suele ser algo largo.

-¿No te gustaría ir a casa a descansar?-pregunto Sam- es más de media noche. Nosotros te cubrimos.

-No. Prefiero quedarme aquí por si pasa cualquier cosa.

-¿Te gustaría un poco de café?-preguntó Wanda.

El alfa asintió y Sam junto a Wanda fueron en busca de la bebida. Bucky observó al alfa, quien disimuladamente trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo. Sin embargo, no lo hacía del todo bien. Sus feromonas se sentían a kilómetros. Se sentó al lado de él para acompañarlo en la larga espera.

-Debes estar tranquilo, tu omega es alguien fuerte.

-Lo tengo claro, es solo que me preocupa que le pueda pasar cualquier cosa.

-Mala hierba nunca muere. Ambos estarán bien.

Llegó el café y las horas siguieron su curso. Ya eran las tres de la mañana y Steve se paseaba en todo el largo del pasillo. Wanda se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Sam mientras que Bucky no hacia mas que mirar al rubio.

-Steve, me estas mareando.

-Lo siento. Es que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no ha habido noticias de Bruce.

-Ya aparecerá, solo quédate tranquilo. Por favor- dijo Sam de manera suplicante.

De pronto como si Dios hubiese escuchado las plegarias del rubio, Bruce apareció frente a ellos. Steve se dirigió rápidamente a él, mientras que los demás alfas se le quedaron mirando esperando alguna palabra.

-¿Cómo está Tony? ¿y el bebé? ¿están ambos bien?

-Tranquilo, Steve. Ambos se encuentran bien- dijo el beta con una sonrisa- felicidades Steve, eres padre por cuarta vez.

Steve suspiró y al igual que los otros alfas. Wanda quien recién había despertado, abrazó al rubio felicitándolo por la nueva dicha.

-¿Puedo verlos?

-El bebé todavía se encuentra con los cuneros, pero podrías ver a Tony mientras lo traen.

-Muchas gracias, Bruce.

Sin que le dijeran nada mas, Steve entró por el pasillo del pabellón. Buscó por todas las habitación hasta que por fin dio con su esposo. Estaba apoyado en la cama inconsciente. En su rostro podía verse las gotas secas de sudor y las ojeras que se marcaban fuertemente bajo sus ojos. Estaba despeinado pero pese a lo mal que se veía, Steve lo seguía encontrando igual de guapo.

Acercó una silla y se sentó tomando gentilmente su mano.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, amor- susurró el alfa.

Al escuchar la suave voz de su esposo, Tony poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

-Steve…

-No quise despertarte, debes estar muy cansado.

-No tanto, solo estoy adolorido.

-Fueron muchas horas- dijo el rubio besando el dorso de la mano- ¿tuviste oportunidad de verlo?

-No, apenas salió me desmayé del cansancio.

-Bruce dijo que pronto lo traerían. Solo hay que esperar un poquito.

El castaño asintió esperando que pronto trajeran a su bebé. Estaba ansioso por conocerlo.

Pocos minutos más tarde, Bruce entró para felicitar a ambos padres trayendo consigo el preciado bulto escondido entre las sábanas celestes.

-parece que alguien quiere saludar a sus padres.

Steve ayudó a que Tony se sentara de mejor manera para poder recibir al bebé. Los ojos de ambos padres parecían brillar, lo único que querían en ese momento era ver a su bebé y verificar que todo en él se encontraba bien. En cuanto el omega sujeto el calentito bulto sintió que iba a estallar de alegría. Era pequeñito y el poco cabello que poseía era de color castaño.

-No es justo- dijo Tony mirando a la pequeña criatura- es muy pequeño y liviano pese a todo lo que engordé.

-Es hermoso- dijo Steve acariciando con extremo cuidado la cabecita de su hijo.

-Si bien nació antes de lo esperado, es una bebé fuerte y saludable.

-Y vaya que lo es- dijo Tony mirando como el bebé dormía plácidamente. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos miró confundido a Bruce- ¿dijiste una?

-Así es, es una bebé.

Sin poder creerlo, Tony destapó al bebé y se percató de que el beta tenía razón. Nunca fue el bebé, fue la bebé. Todo este tiempo había sido una niña.

-Pero si se supone que era varón.

-Mi sorpresa es mucho mayor que la tuya, Tony. Nunca me había equivocado en el género de un bebé.

Tony miraba a la bebé sin poder creerlo, mientras que Steve no hacía nada más que mirarla con dulzura. Otra princesa a la quien proteger. No podía sentirse más dichoso. Estaba pensando seriamente en comprar un rifle.

-Es perfecta- dijo Steve sin despegar los ojos de la niña.

-Y justo cuando se me había ocurrido el nombre perfecto para varón. Estas llena de sorpresas ¿verdad, querida?

-¿Qué nombre se te había ocurrido?-preguntó Bruce.

-El nombre que quería ponerme mi madre. No es tan feo ahora que lo pienso.

-¿Cual es?-preguntó Steve.

-Morgan- dijo el castaño tomando la manito de la pequeña.

-No suena tan mal- dijo el doctor.

-Además, también puede ser utilizado para mujer- dijo Steve- además suena muy bonito para ella.

-¿Te gusta, princesa? -preguntó Tony mirando como poco a poco la bebé abría los ojos. Eran tan cafés como los de él.

-Sacó tus ojos -dijo Steve con dulzura.

-A mi me gustan mas los tuyos, son más llamativos.

-Los tuyos son igual de hermosos. Y en ella se verán espléndidos.

Bruce sonrió y los dejó a solas para que siguieran admirando la belleza de su nueva hija. Mientras tanto debería avisarle a los demás que empezaran a comprar cosas de niña.

. . .

Todos en la familia se encontraban felices por la llegada del nuevo bebé. Aunque a todos les tomó por sorpresa que resultara niña y no niño. Especialmente María, quien miraba maravillada a su nueva hermanita. De hecho, era la más feliz al saber que no seria la única mujer de la casa. Al fin tendría a alguien con quien jugar.

-Acabo de llegar. ¿dónde está el campeón?-dijo Clint llegando recién a la habitación.

Los dos alfas observaron los globos que traía el rubio y rieron al ver la típica frase de "It's a Boy". Tanto Sam como Bucky se rieron a carcajadas mientras que Bruce lo miraba con un poco de gracia. Tomó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y modificó el enunciado.

-Creo que ahora quedó mejor.

-¿De que me perdí?-preguntó el beta mirando los globos.

Mientras tanto, las mujeres miraban enternecidas a la pequeña Morgan, quien era sostenida por Peter.

-Quien diría que era una damita- Dijo Natasha mirándola a lo lejos.

-Y todos pensamos que sería varón- dijo Wanda.

-Es idéntica a ti, Tony- dijo Pepper mirándola con devoción- tiene tu misma nariz.

-Pues de alguien tuvo que salir no, y quien mas guapo que su padre -dijo el omega con ego.

-¿Qué haremos con la ropa de niño que compraron?-preguntó Harley

-Yo creo que no le molestara que la use los primeros meses.

-Ni siquiera se dará cuenta- dijo Peter meciendo a su pequeña hermanita.

-Por favor, dámela Peter. Quiero tomarla-dijo María de manera suplicante.

-Es muy pequeña para que la tomes, cuando crezca un poco más podrás hacerlo

-Ya le quiero enseñar mis muñecas.

-Creo que todavía es muy pequeña para que juegue contigo. Deberás esperar un poco más-dijo Steve tomando a María en sus brazos para que mirara a su hermana con mayor atención.

-Su piel parece de porcelana. Como si fuera una muñeca de verdad- agregó María.

-Ahora está calmada, pero ya veras cuando empiece a llorar. No será tan adorable- dijo Harley.

-No me importa, la seguiré queriendo a pesar de eso- dijo la rubia.

Wanda sonrió, la pequeña María se convertiría en una gran hermana mayor. Miró hacia la ventana y se percató de que el cielo ya se había oscurecido. Lo mas seguro es que la hora de visita terminará prontamente.

-¿Por qué mejor no vamos a casa? -preguntó la beta- tu padre y Morgan deben estar muy cansados. Hay que dejarlos descansar.

-No quiero irme y dejar a Morgan sola.

-Mañana nos darán de alta, princesa- dijo Tony con voz tranquila- y estaremos en casa.

-Podríamos aprovechar de ordenarla y dejarla muy limpia para Morgan. ¿no te parece buena idea, María?

-¡Si! voy a dejar impecable la habitación de Morgan. Vamonos.

Steve sonrió y agradeció a ambas chicas por hacerse cargo de sus hijos. Acomodó a Morgan en su cama y se despidió de sus hijos dejándoles algunas indicaciones tanto a Wanda como a Natasha. En cuanto todos se fueron y el silencio reinó en la habitación, se giró para ver a su esposo, quien tenía la mirada cansada.

-Debiste haberte ido con ellos, Steve- dijo Tony con la voz rasposa.

-No, prefiero quedarme con ustedes-dijo el rubio acercándose a su esposo- ustedes son mi prioridad ahora.

Tony le sonrió tiernamente y miró la cuna en la que se encontraba Morgan. Entonces dijo:

-Hacemos bonitos bebés, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí. Sobretodo porque todos ellos tienen un padre tan hermoso como lo eres tú.

-Pero qué galán, Steve-dijo el omega suspirando cansadamente- creo que lo haremos bien. Tengo una buena sensación de esto.

-Por supuesto que así será-dijo Steve besando la frente de su esposo- si quieres duerme, yo velaré el sueño de ambos.

Tony asintió y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos. Su corazón estaba lleno de dicha. Si bien, no esperó la llegada de Morgan, sentía que no podía vivir ahora sin ella. Había llegado como las sorpresas, las cuales llegan cuando menos se espera.

* * *

_Lamento no haber continuado con mayor frecuencia pero he tenido algunos problemas. Ademas tuve la mala suerte de que tuve que formatear el notebook y tuve que escribir este capitulo dos veces._

_Muchas gracias a todos, hemos llegado al final de este oneshot que resulto ser un fic de 10 capítulos. Nunca había tenido un proyecto tan largo y publicado. Agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que leyeron desde el principio este fic y que fueron muy pacientes en cada una de las publicaciones. Ojala me sigan en mis próximos proyectos que vendrán en el futuro. _

_Cualquier comentario alguno, pueden escribirlo. No tengan miedo, no muerdo._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
